Naruto Adventure I : Ninshinigami
by Dragonnotte
Summary: Spoiled ! L'aventure commence a partir du scan 406 de Naruto et dans Bleach, les shinigamis ont réussit d'éviter la guerre à Karakura. L'équipe 7 reçoit une mission, protéger quelqu'un, mais cela ne se passe pas comme prévue et connaitrons les Shinigamis.
1. Return of Aizen Memories in the past

**Chapter 1 :**

_**Return of Aizen / Memories in the past / New mission**_

A la Soul society, qui était équivalant au paradis, tous les Shinigami (dieux ou déesses de la mort) vivaient paisiblement. Ils portaient tous la même tenue, c'est-à-dire un kimono noir avec une ceinture blanche, de plus ils portaient tous un katana différent.

Soudain durant la nuit, des bâtiments explosèrent, c'étaient le quartier général de la première division. Tout le monde se dirigea vers ces bâtiments et un papillon noir arriva près d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts. Ce message disait :

_Hitsugaya Toshirô, capitaine de la dixième division, le capitaine de la première division, GenryûsaiI Shigekuni Yamamoto, réunis tous les capitaines de chaque division, c'est très important, je répète, c'est très important !_

Le capitaine surpris, il courra très rapidement vers le quartier général des capitaines, là ou les capitaines se réunissent.

Très rapidement, il arriva et vit tous les capitaines…tous les capitaines ? Non pas tous, car trois capitaines son devenus des déserteurs, dont Sosuke Aizen, celui qui avait tous comploté. Puis le capitaine de la première division, qui était un vieil homme, commença à parler :

- Merci de venir très rapidement, mais des documents confidentiels ont été volé.

- Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on attends, allons les tuer ! ordonna le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! répliqua Yamamoto

- Pourquoi ? Il faut récupérer impérativement ces documents si ils sont confidentiels…

- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a environ vingt ans ?

- A propos…de…cette famille…caché ? beugla Ukitake Jûshirô, le capitaine de la treizième division.

- Famille caché ? se demanda le plus jeune ( Toshiro bien sure ), Quelqu'un pourrait me l'expliqué ?

- En fait, c'était il y a un vingtaine d'année, il y avait cinq grande famille de grande noblesse, mais l'héritier de cette cinquième famille avait un pouvoir mystérieux et était un très grand génie. Mais son pouvoir était menacé par tous, donc cela obligea son père et ce petit à se cacher …répondit Soi Fon

- Et c'est cela que veut Aizen, non ? demanda Toshiro

- C'est une possibilité…fit Yamamoto, et de plus je sais un peu près où il se trouve…mais cela ne nous facilitera pas énormément la tâche.

- Pourquoi ? Au moins, savoir où il est, c'est déjà quelque chose, remarqua Soi Fon

- Vous avez raison, mais ne croyez pas que ce sera facile juste en trouvant son reatsu (énergie ou pression spirituelle), car c'est impossible !

Tous les capitaines furent surpris, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, puis Kyorakû Shunsui demanda en n'ayant pas compris :

- Mais, mais pourquoi donc ? C'est toujours possible !

- La seules raison est que Urahara Kisuke, ancien capitaine de la douzième division, a crée un gigai très spéciale…

- C'est-à-dire, demanda Hitsugaya Toshirô intrigué

- Ce gigai est indétectable ! annonça le capitaine Yamamoto

- Oh non ! s'exclamèrent tous les capitaines

- Alors comment faire ?! cria Ukitake

- Ne vous inquiétez pas…puisque que son père m'envoyait beaucoup d'information sur sa nouvelle vie…on va le retrouver…mais j'aimerai que pour l'instant, quand vous l'aurez retrouvé…de ne rien lui dire, il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant de ses véritable origines et qui ne soit pas inquiet à propos de son destin…

- Mais pourquoi !? cria Soi Fon, Si il est née ici, alors son destin est de devenir un illustre shinigami ! Donc il doit être au courant de tout !

- C'est vrai…mais d'abord je dois parler au chef du village dans lequel il habite…ensuite, on verra, finit le commandant capitaine Yamamoto

Tout à coup, quelqu'un entra brutalement dans la salle, c'était un jeune shinigami qui s'était précipité. Il avait des cheveux courts roux, et des yeux noir corbeau, il faisait partit de la douzième division. Puis il dit essoufflé et inquiet :

- Commandant capitaine…nous…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On était en pleine réunion…

- C'est Aizen !!

Tout le monde furent surpris puis le capitaine de la douzième division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Il…il…il s'est allié avec d'autres ennemies !

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Yamamoto

- Des ninjas…mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Ce sont Orochimaru et l'akatsuki de la dimension élémentaire !

- Mais…Qu'est-ce que ça lui sert de s'allier avec eux ? demanda Kurotsuchi Mayuri

- Tout simplement que l'héritier est dans cette dimension, répondit Yamamoto, merci beaucoup, tu peux disposer !

- Attendez ! cria le garçon roux, Dans cette dimension, c'est comme dans le monde réel, ils ne peuvent pas vous voir !

- C'est bon…j'était au courant…tu peux partir…

Le garçon roux partit puis Soi Fon demanda :

- Yamato-taicho ! Que fait-on ?… Et où habite-t-il ?

- Nous allons créer une équipe spéciale…il se trouve dans un village de la dimension élémentaire appelé Konoha !

* * *

Il faisait nuit, c'était très calme, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le vent de la douce nuit emportait les feuilles de cette forêt. La lune éclairait suffisamment la nuit, on voyait tout, grâce à cette pleine lune.

Mais soudain un arbre tomba et on entendait un crie effrayant. Un petit garçon de trois ans courrait et s'enfuyait, il était pourchassé par un monstre de taille gigantesque, il portait un sorte de masque blanc et un troue dans la poitrine, le petit était effrayé et très jeune, ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude…

Soudain il trébucha a cause d'une racine d'arbre et se ramassa par terre a plat ventre. Il essaya de se relever mais le monstre était très près de lui. Il faisait face à ce monstre, ce dernier l'attrapa et le dévora, le garçon cria :

- WOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAHHHHHH !

Quelqu'un se réveilla en sursaut, il avait fait un cauchemar, il avait des cheveux blancs en bataille, un œil noir et un œil rouge avec trois virgules. Le bas de son visage était caché par un masque. Son nom était Hatake Kakashi, un jounin de Konoha et était connu sous le nom de Kakashi, le ninja copieur grâce a son sharingan qui avait copié de plus de mille techniques. Il était encore dans son lit, pensif, il repensait a son cauchemar :

- Bordel…Qu'est-ce que c'était ce monstre ? Quelle frayeur…

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un bout de temps, il se leva pris sa douche matinale et pris son petit déjeuné. Quelqu'un lui demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Ouais…

Kakashi, surpris, se retourna et vit un petit garçon bleu nuit et des yeux blancs cristallines. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Son bandeau de Konoha était à sa taille et aussi, il y avait une chaîne sur sa poitrine. Le plus étrange était que ce petit garçon était un fantôme, une âme déchut. Kakashi demanda :

- Tu es un fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais…alors tu arrives à me voir ? C'est génial !

- Mouais, c'est vraiment commun pour moi…

- Commun ? Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait maintenant trois ans et demi que j'en vois…

- Trois ans et demi ? Et je l'ai même pas remarqué ! Je suis nul…

- Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un rendez-vous…

- Amoureux ? coupa le fantôme

-…Non ! Je dois aller voir mes élèves…répliqua Kakashi

-…

-…

…T'es en retard…remarqua le garçon fantôme

Kakashi sortit de chez lui en laissant le fantôme seul, pu il ferma la porte a clé en pensant :

- Ce la fait maintenant trois ans et demi que je suis capable de voir les fantômes, et trois ans et demi que Sasuke a déserté le village de Konoha… Y a t-il un lien entre Sasuke et les fantômes ? De plus, ce monstre, dans mes cauchemars, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà vu auparavant… Bizarre…

Quelques temps plus tard, notre ninja copieur arriva enfin à son rendez-vous… mais il avait toujours ce fameux accueil par Sakura et Naruto :

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Désolé, désolé mais…j'ai rencontré une vielle dame sur le chemin et je devait l'accompagner chez elle et…

- Ce n'est pas encore à cause d'une âme déchut ? demanda Naruto en lui coupant la parole

- Heu…, il regarda Naruto et lui répondit, ouais…mais comment le sais-tu…

- Bah, en vous espionnant…quand je voulais mettre des fleurs pour Asuma…vous étiez en train de parler avec lui…

- Hé ! Ho ! C'est quoi cette histoire de « âme déchut » ? Ce sont des fantômes ? Et comment ça se fait que Kakashi-sensei a parler avec Asuma-sensei alors qu'il est mort ! cria Sakura perdue

- …je suis capable de voir les fantômes, de leurs parler, de les entendre et de les entendre…et probablement de même pour Kakashi-sensei… répondit Naruto

- Les fantômes n'existent pas ! cria Sakura

- Si… ils existent… répliqua Kakashi

- …, elle ne dit rien, elle avait du mal à y croire…si son sensei disait vrai, alors c'était vrai

- Venez, allons chercher une mission…

Sakura et Naruto suivirent leur sensei qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade.

En même temps, notre vielle Hokage était avec un ANBU pour un rapport qui était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle. Il dit que Orochimaru s'était allié avec l'Akatsuki et avec une grosse crapule du nom de Aizen Sosuke, mais on disait qu'il avait une capacité bizarre. Cela inquiétait Tsunade, puis l'ANBU partit. Tout de suite après, quelqu'un frappa et entra. C'était la team Kakashi, qui était composé de Hatake Kakashi, d'une fille aux cheveux roses mi-long et aux yeux émeraude du nom de Haruno Sakura, et aussi d'un blond aux yeux bleu profond du nom de Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade les accueillit :

- Vous êtes en retard ! Et quelle est votre excuse ?

- Ce sont Kakashi-sensei et Naruto, ils disent qu'ils peuvent voir les fantômes, dit Sakura

- Les fantômes ?… se dit Tsunade, ce sont que des idioties ! Et de toute façon…les fantômes n'existent pas !

- Vous voyez…se venta Sakura

- Bref…votre mission sera d'escorter le fils du chef du village de kurayami no kuni, j'espère que ça va bien se passer pour vous.

- Kurayami no kuni ? Où c'est ? demanda Kakashi, d'après ms connaissance, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce pays…

- C'est normal… il vient d'être créer, il se situes entre Taki no kuni et de Ta no kuni.

- Il faut faire quand même attention…se dit Kakashi

- C'est exact … affirma Tsunade, évitez tout combat inutile ! Et je compte sur vous !

- Hai ! firent la team Kakashi

- Bizarre, Naruto devrait être tout excité…

- C'est partit ! En avant la team Kakashi ! hurla Naruto

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire…pensa Tsunade


	2. Let’s go to Kurayami no kuni

Chapter 2 :

Chapter 2 :

_**Let's go to Kurayami no kuni / Monster of the forest **_

La team 7 était devant les portes de Konoha en train d'attendre leur Sensei

-Flash Back-

Après les explications de Tsunade pour la nouvelle mission de la team 7, Naruto hurla de joie :

- C'est partit ! En avant la team Kakashi !  
- Je retire ce que je viens de dire…pensa Tsunade

- Naruto ! Baka ! Arrête de crier comme un malade ! hurla Sakura et qui frappa Naruto avec un poing magnifique qui l'assomma en un clin d'œil.

- Arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas fini de parler ! interrompit Tsunade la vieille

- Haï ! firent les deux concernés (Naruto venait de se relever)

- Bref… celui que vous devrez escorter sera aux portes de Konoha dans deux heures, ce qui vous laisse le temps de préparer vos affaires…

- Ouais…ouais, mais comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Ganchos Deluna…répondit Tsunade

- … Bizarre comme nom…remarqua Naruto avec son air ahurie

- Et tu crois que ton nom est bizarre !! hurla Sakura de rage, elle avait marre des réflexions stupide de Naruto

- Et vous déguerpissez ! cria Tsunade qui, a mon avis, avait perdu patience

La team 7, y compris Kakashi, sortit de bureau de Tsunade avant qu'ils finirent tous en charpie. Puis ils allèrent tous chez eux pour préparer leurs affaires.

Chez Naruto préparait son sac en discutant avec un fantôme.

Il était capable de les voir depuis six mois, c'est-à-dire depuis la mort d'Asuma et de Jiraiya. Quand Asuma était mort, il les voyait mais floue, il sentait vraiment leur présence. Mais quand Jiraiya mourut, alors là c'était le choc, il pouvait les voir comme des être normaux, leurs parler, les toucher et les entendre.

Le fantôme avec lequel il parlait était une petite fille, c'était une fille qui avait des cheveux bleu nuit coiffés comme Kurenaï, des yeux marron ou plus vers le rouge orangée. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc et une jupe qui arrivait jusqu'au genoux noir et elle portait son bandeau frontale de Konoha sur son front.

Chez Kakashi, il préparait ses affaires tout en ignorant le fantôme de ce matin. Il en pouvait plus, toute la journée, il en voit… mais d'un coté, il pouvait encore discuté avec le spectre d'Asuma et de Jiraiya. Il voulait discuter avec Rin, la fille qui était avec elle dans son équipe, Obito, son ami de toujours, son père qui était Hatake Sakumo, le Yondaime, Hayate, pour lui transmettre des messages d'amour à Hanako et bien sûre avec Sandaime… Mais en vain, il ne les avait pas trouvé, soit ils sont montés au ciel, soit ils étaient autre part.

Par contre, chez Sakura, bien qu'elle soit devenu quelqu'un de très utile, elle ne croyait guère aux fantômes. Et elle ne les voyait pas. C'est la seule de la team 7 de ne pas les voir (Uchiwa Sasuke ne compte pas, car il était parti rejoindre Orochimaru), mais quand son Sensei disait que les fantômes existaient, elle faisait semblant de croire, mais elle n'y croyait pas et elle était sure d'elle qu'ils n'existaient pas.

- Fin Flash Back-

Leur Sensei arrivait, mais lentement, Sakura était très énervée, elle n'en pouvait plus car depuis au moins deux mois Naruto et son sensei en parlaient un peu tous les jours qui l'avait mise a l'écart. Ce qui l'énervait énormément.

Kakashi parlait dans le vide d'après Sakura, mais Naruto, lui, savait qu'il parlait à un fantôme, de plus, il était un peu blessé au front.

Puis il regarda devant lui et vit son équipe et son client. Il s'excusa :

- Désolé, j'aidais un esprit à se reposer en paix et…

- Menteur ! cria Sakura. Les fantômes n'existent pas ! Mais bordel… Qu'est ce qui se passe Kakashi-sensei ?

- Rien… à part que je suis capable de voir les fantômes…

- Tralalalala ! Tralalalala ! chanta Sakura pour qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Tralalala…

- … depuis que Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru.

Tout le monde s'arrêta net, Sakura regarda avec des yeux de vengeance, comme si on l'ignorait ou qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'entendre son nom encore une fois. Naruto était surpris et déterminé, il avait promis de le ramener, il l'avait promis il y a trois ans et demi. Il était surpris car son sensei était capable de les voir depuis plus longtemps que lui. Par contre, le client ignorait tout ce qui se passait et attendait qu'ils partent vers son pays.

Il avait des cheveux bleu nuit en bataille et des yeux bleu vert. Il avait des marques noires sous ses yeux. Il portait un T-shirt sans manche noir et un short aussi noir. Et il avait une longue cape noire, et en bas de cette dernière, il y avait des flammes blanches.

Kakashi vit leur client et s'excusa rapidement :

- Toute mes excuse…

- C'est point grave, dit-il avec un accent espagnol, je suis à votre disposition…

- Ah…d'accord, mais avant, vous êtes… demanda Kakashi

- Ganchos Deluna, répondit-il avec ce même accent, et vous ?

- Hatake Kakashi ! Capitaine de l'équipe qui vous escorte.

- Haruno Sakura…

- Uzumaki Naruto, le futur hokage du village de Konoha !

- Futur Hokage ? C'est le plus _forte_ ninja du village de Konoha ? demanda Ganchos

- Oui ! Oui ! M'sieur ! cria Naruto

- Et maintenant allons-y, dit Kakashi qui était déjà partit devant.

Ils traversèrent plaines, forêts, rivières et autres paysages durant toute la journée. Quand le soleil se coucha, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire leurs prévisions pour la nuit et les jours suivants, mais pour aussi pour camper cette nuit ici. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière dans une forêt nord de Hi no kuni. Ils avaient monté une tante chacun. Naruto était partie pour aller chercher du bois et de l'eau, Sakura de la nourriture. Quant à notre ninja copieur, il surveillait leur campement et Ganchos Deluna regardait les nuages.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura arriva avec le plein de nourriture, et Naruto, avec son clone, avait du bois pour le feu et de l'eau. Puis Sakura commença à préparer le dîner, et finalement ils mangèrent, sauf Kakashi qui n'avait pas touché son assiette. Sakura demanda :

- Ça va sensei ?

- Hein ? Si ça va, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim…

- Alors… Vous me donnez votre part ? demanda Naruto en tendant son assiette a Kakashi

- Tiens, prends mon assiette…

Kakashi donna son assiette à Naruto, puis Ganchos complimenta le repas :

- C'est succulent tout ça ! Où as-tu appris à cuisiner comme ça, _mi rosa _?

- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à faire ceci, et puis j'aime beaucoup cuisiner.

- Si seulement il y a des filles comme toi à Kurayami no kuni

- Oh, arrêté, Monsieur Deluna, rougit Sakura face aux compliments du client

- Appelle moi Señor Deluna, _mi rosa._

Soudain, un crie se fit entendre dans la forêt, c'était un cri de monstre, tout le monde s'était retourné pour savoir d'où provenait ces cries. Puis Sakura demanda :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Aucune idée ! dit Naruto

- Peut-être que quelqu'un doit aller voir ce qui se passe. _¿ No ?_

- Si… affirma Kakashi, je vais aller voir. Naruto Sakura, je compte sur vous pour protéger Señor Deluna.

- D'accord Sensei ! fit Sakura

- Comptez sur nous ! dit Naruto

- Bien…

Kakashi partit au cœur de la forêt, Sakura le regarda partir, elle pensa :

- Faîtes attention à vous, Kakashi-sensei…

Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi marchait au cœur de la forêt sinistre et était vraiment sur ses gardes. Cela faisait dix minutes sans trouver quelque chose. Mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il était sûr de lui qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette forêt.

Soudain son pied prend une racine et il tombe par terre. Son bandeau s'était dénoué et tomba en face de Kakashi. Il se releva et repris son bandeau et le remit sur son front.

Puis il vit une petite fille en pleure adossée contre un arbre, elle avait des cheveux bruns très longs. Elle avait des yeux perle et un visage très enfantin. Elle portait un pull-over rouge sombre et un short noir. Elle avait des sandalettes très féminines. Il s'approcha de cette jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle avait une chaîne à la poitrine. Il pensa donc :

- C'est donc un esprit… que fait-elle ici ?

Puis il demanda très gentiment et d'une voix douce pour ne qu'il n'effraie pas le petit esprit.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bou hou…hou…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Bou hou… mon frère…mon papa…ma maman…

- Eh ben…qu'est ce qu'il leur a arrivé ?

- Ils…ils…

- Alors ? demanda Kakashi curieux

- Ils ont été dévorés ! Tués ! hurla la petite fille

- Par qui ?… sèches tes larmes et racontes moi tout depuis le début.

- D'accord, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes, pendant qu'on se promenait tous en famille, un monstre gigantesque nous a attaqué et a tué mon papa, mon frère et ma maman…

- Et où est-il parti ?

- Par là-bas ! montra-t-elle du doigt la direction

- Merci ! remercia Kakashi en partant vers la direction indiquée par la petite fille

Il courrait depuis maintenant dix minutes sans trouver quelque chose, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas dit la vérité. Soudain, ce même crie se fit entendre, il était tout près. À cet instant, un monstre apparut juste derrière notre ninja copieur et l'attaqua très rapidement. Le shinobi avait pu l'esquivé a temps, mais quand il le regarda, il fut surpris, ce monstre…

- …ce monstre…c'est celui de mes cauchemars… pensa Kakashi en ayant les yeux écarquillés

En effet, il avait la forme d'un chien géant, mais il était noir, un masque blanc bizarre quoi ressemblait a celui de ses cauchemars, et il avait aussi un troue dans sa poitrine.

Le monstre bizarre envoya un poing sur notre ninja, mais il réagit que quand il était tout près de lui. Il sauta pour l'évita, mais ce monstre l'envoya balader contre un arbre grâce a son magnifique poing. Kakashi se percuta contre un arbre et un filet de sang sortit de sa bouche. Son bandeau s'était encore dénoué et tomba entre le monstre et Kakashi, il saignait au front. Kakashi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le monstre s'apprêtait de tuer Kakashi mais quelqu'un vint pour lui couper le bras avec son katana. Il avait des cheveux très clairs, de couleur blé, des yeux marron, il portait un kimono noir et une ceinture blanche. Il avait un très grand katana qui ressemblait à un couteau de boucher. Puis il coupa en deux le monstre avec une très grande facilité qui impressionnait le ninja copieur. Puis le monstre disparut. Le garçon aux cheveux blé regarda le ninja puis s'éloigna en ne disant rien. Et disparut à son tour. Kakashi pensa :

- Qui c'était ? Il… il… l'a battu… très …facilement… bizarre…

- Kakashi-sensei ! cria une voix

Kakashi prit son bandeau et le remit encore une fois. Puis arriva Sakura inquiète. Il demanda :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Nous avons entendu une explosion, donc je suis allé voir ce qui se passe, ça va ?

- Ouais…

- Sensei… vous êtes blessé… je vais vous soigner au campement… fit Sakura

- D'accord… et le client ?

- Naruto le protège.

- D'accord, puis il pensa, ce monstre… c'était le même que dans mes cauchemars…, c'est très bizarre.


	3. Kurayami no kuni !

Chapter 3 :

_**Kurayami no kuni !**_

Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent au campement. Kakashi était un peu dans la lune. Il regardait autre part. Il pensait a ce qui s'était passé. Puis Naruto le réveilla son sensei ou plutôt il le faisait redescendre sur terre :

- Sensei… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ben…, il pensa, un mensonge… un mensonge… trouvé ! il dit, Ben il y avait des…

- …Fantômes ! coupa la parole Naruto

- Mais crétin, combien de fois il faut que je te dise que les fantômes n'existent pas !

- Si… ils existent…dit Ganchos

- Hein… mais ce sont que des légendes, des histoires pour faire peur aux petits…

- peut-être que ce sont que des légendes…mais les enfants de Kurayami no kuni ont tous pour rêve d'en voir un jour.

- Peut-être mais c'est impossible ! cria Sakura

- D'accord… d'accord, tu n'y crois pas mais… commença Ganchos

- … mais quoi ? hurla encore plus fort Sakura

- …si tu dis que les fantômes n'existent pas dans notre village, tu mourras…

Tout le monde regardait Ganchos comme si il n'y croyait pas. Mais cela ne concernait pas Naruto et Kakashi qui y croyaient aux fantômes, et qui pouvaient les voir. Puis Sakura se tût et soigna Kakashi. Pendant qu'elle le soignait, Naruto discutait avec Ganchos :

- Señor Deluna ?

- Oui, niño, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous êtes bien le fils du chef de Kurayami no kuni ?

- Si… y… répondit Ganchos en espagnol

- Tout le monde vous respecte alors, non ?

- Si, mais c'est assez difficile parfois, car quand on a un père qui est un tirant, alors ses enfants sont détestés par les villageois.

- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Naruto

- Mon arrière grand-père était un tirant.

Naruto ne disait plus rien, puis arrièrent Sakura et Kakashi. Ce dernier avait des bandages sur le front et il allait bien. Puis Kakashi répartit les tâches de chacun, chacun leur tour surveillera le camps en commençant par Kakashi. Puis ils montèrent les tentes rapidement allèrent se coucher sauf Kakashi qui surveillait.

Puis il faisait nuit, on n'entendait que les criquets et Kakashi était vraiment sur ses gardes. Puis tout à coup il entendit du bruit derrière les buissons. Il se mit en gardes et un papillon noir magnifique sortit des buissons. Kakashi se rassura surveillait encore le camp.

Le soleil se leva, notre ninja blanc réveilla tout le monde. Quand tout le monde était réveillé, ils rangèrent les tentes. Et repartirent vers Kurayami no kuni.

Mais par contre, sur la route, Kakashi ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait vraiment du mal à respirer et transpirait. Plusieurs fois, durant la route, ils devaient s'arrêter pour qu'il récupère son souffle. Sakura lui demanda en étant inquiète :

- ça va aller sensei ?

- …Pas vraiment… je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien et …

- Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, on est tout près de mon village, dit Ganchos, vous voyez ces collines, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… affirma Sakura, et ?

- Mon village est juste derrière ces collines !

- Alors on est tout près ! Youpi ! hurla Naruto

- Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! rigola Ganchos, et Oui ! Cette mission sera bientôt finie !

- Alors… allons-y, dit Kakashi en se levant mais qui tenait à peine debout

Ils commencèrent à monter les collines, les chemins étaient entre des arbres, ils étaient encore dans une forêt. Et sur la route, ils virent un brun aux cheveux en bataille, il y avait des mèches brunes devant ses yeux marron, il portait aussi des lunettes. Il portait un T-shirt noir, un sorte de drap sur les épaules (un peu comme les ninjas de Suna), et un pantalon blanc. Il aiguisait son katana. Ganchos le salua :

- Ah… Sagishi-sama ! Comment allez vous ?

- Ganchos… Tu es de retour ! Ça s'est bien passé !

- Oui ! On n'a pas eu de problème, à part qu'un moment donné il y avait une explosion pour je ne sais quelle raison !

- Je vois, de toute façon, t'es sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte, Ganchos-kun !

- Merci beaucoup ! Ah tiens, pour revenir à Kurayami no kuni, j'ai demandé au village de Konoha de m'escorter !

- C'est vrai ! Alors, ces ninjas de Konoha sont avec toi !

- Oui, je te les présente, Uzumaki Naruto, commença Ganchos à présenter, ensuite cette magnifique demoiselle, Haruno Sakura, et pour finir le célèbre ninja copieur, Hatake Kakashi…

Sagishi regarda Kakashi, il se comportait bizarrement et il faisait une tête d'enterrement.

- Vous allez bien Hatake-san ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Ah … ne vous inquiétez pas car …

- … le village est tout près n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Et autre chose, nos médecins sont très compétant donc… vous voyez, fit Sagishi

- Géniale… se soulagea Naruto qui était soulagé d'entendre la nouvelle,

- Ouais… aaahhhh … Kakashi s'évanouit sous les yeux de tout le monde, Naruto avait pu le rattraper avec son clone.

- Je vais le porter, se porta volontaire Naruto

- D'accord… affirma Sakura étant inquiète pour son sensei

- Dépêchons-nous… fit Sagishi, essayons d'arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Ouais… affirma Ganchos

Mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas, ils étaient à une demie journée de marche, mais Sagishi avait préféré qu'ils s'arrêtent dans une clairière bien que l'état de Kakashi n'était pas bon. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de fièvre, et avait encore plus de mal à respirer. Il montèrent les tentes rapidement et mirent Kakashi dans l'une d'entre elles. Sakura mit une serviette mouillée sur le front de son sensei pour calmer cette forte fièvre ce qui inquiétait énormément la ninja médecine. Jamais elle avait vu ça de sa vie, se disait-elle, c'est impossible qu'il ait énormément de fièvre. Puis arriva Naruto et lui demanda :

- Il va mieux, Sakura-chan ?

- Non, il y a juste sa fièvre qui a très peu baissé, répondit-elle

- Je vois… je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état…

- Moi aussi, tu n'es pas le seul…

- Mouais… je sors, je vais me promener.

- Naruto … appela Sakura son coéquipier, fais attention à toi…

- Hé hé hé …ricana le blond, Sakura-chan, tu me connais très bien, je suis celui qui va devenir le sixième Hokage et le meilleur de tous les temps !

- Oui… je l'avais oublié… excuses moi…

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, si tu t'occupes de notre sensei, alors tu es déjà complètement pardonnée.

Il sortit de la tente avec un de ses sourires qui donnait courage.

- Merci beaucoup, Naruto… se dit Sakura

Naruto partit se promener dans les bois, puis il chanta très fort et quand même très bien, il avait une très jolie voix quand il chantait :

- Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas. Loup y es tu ? Que fais tu ?

Il chanta cette chanson enfantine plusieurs fois.

Et tout à coup quelque chose bougea dans les buissons qui étaient derrière Naruto et ce dernier se retourna, et se mit en position de garde. Il se demanda ce qui va se passer, si c'était un loup, ou un renard voire pire. La chose dans les buissons bougea de plus en plus et soudain … un chat noir aux yeux jaunes sortit des buissons… qui soulagea Naruto. Ce petit chat noir s'approcha de notre héros et miaula :

- Miaou ?

- Oh… Que veux-tu toi ?

- Mi…Miaou…

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Le chat frotta Naruto tout en ronronnant qui faisait rire notre ninja. Il le prit dans ses bras et retourna. Quand il rentra, il vit Sakura en train de préparer le repas et Ganchos et son ami Sagishi autour d'elle. Puis il les appela :

- Sakura-chan !

- Naruto ! Le repas est presque prêt !

- J'arrive !

Naruto les rejoignit et ils mangèrent. Puis le chat noir se mit devant la fille aux cheveux roses qui demanda à Naruto :

- Que fait ici ce chat ?

- Oh… ah oui… je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, puisqu'il voulait venir avec nous, je l'ai pris, répondit notre ninja blond

- Comme il est mignon ! s'exclama Sakura

- Miaou ! affirma le chat

- Et Kakashi-sensei ? s'inquiéta Naruto

- Son état est un peu mieux, il a retrouvé sa respiration normale, à mon avis, demain sa fièvre aura descendu.

* * *

Très loin, à quelque part d'inconnu, quelqu'un qui avait cheveux blancs marchait dans nulle part, il marchait dans une salle blanche sans mur, sans plafond, sans sol, il ne savait même pas où il était… c'était comme si il était dans les nuages. Puis il vit un animal transparent, ce dernier partit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le distinguer.

- Où suis-je, se demanda-t-il, pourquoi je me suis évanouit ? Et cet animal, que faisait-il ici ?

Soudain il était aspiré, comme être aspiré par un troue noir.

Il se reveilla et vit qu'il était dans une salle blanche, il ne reconnut pas cet endroit. Puis avec quelque temps de réflexion, il dit :

- Encore ici ? Ah…

Puis il ferma les yeux. Plus tard, il rouvrit encore les yeux et vit qu'il est dans une autre pièce, les murs était rouge, le plafond blanc, le lit grand.

Puis quelqu'un ouvrit la porte coulissante et vit ses deux élèves, Naruto et Sakura. Il leur demanda :

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans une chambre du palais de Kurayami no kuni ! répondit Naruto

- On y est enfin arriver… se soulagea Kakashi

- Ouais… et on dirait que vous vous sentez mieux, non ? fit Sakura avec un grand sourire

- C'est vrai, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… au fait on est arrivé ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis trois jours… sensei, répondit Naruto, et je trouve que ce village est assez sympa, surtout ce palais est impressionnant. Et il y a deux tonnes de fantômes très gentils !

- Je vois…

Il se releva et soupira. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

N'oublier pas de lachez des coms et bonnes vacances !


	4. The village and the house !

Chapter 4 :

_**The village and the house !**_

Le jour suivant, Kakashi était assis sur son lit. Il pensait à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois à propos du monstre et du garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se demandait d'où il venait, il ne devait pas être quelqu'un de normal. Surtout qu'il avait des cheveux de couleur très claire, et qu'il l'avait éliminé très facilement. Quand il eut finit de penser à tout ça, il remit sa veste de Junin, et partit rejoindre ses deux élèves qui étaient avec Sagishi et Ganchos dans un salon gigantesque du palais.

Il marchait à travers les couloirs blancs, il y avait du carrelage blanc, voire perle au sol, des grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient vraiment les couloirs, il marchait doucement puis il vit une servante. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, des yeux vert émeraude, un regard calme, positif, et souriant. Elle portait un magnifique kimono blanc avec des bordures noires, et une ceinture rouge, quand elle passait juste à côté de notre ninja copieur, elle le salua avec un large sourire. Notre ninja continua sa petite route, et en même temps, il vit une dizaine de fantômes très gentil.

Finalement il arriva à destination, il vit Sagishi et Ganchos en train de discuter avec Sakura et le blond aux yeux bleus du nom de Naruto, il vit un chat noir qui arriva vers lui et qui lui frôla en ronronnant. Les quatre personnes étaient assises dans deux canapés, le salon était très grand, il y avait une table basse en bois entre les deux canapés noirs, une cheminée, et une superbe télé plate. Un pour Ganchos et Sagishi, l'autre pour les ninjas de Konoha. Naruto hurla :

- Kakashi-sensei !

- Mais arrêtes de gueuler, baka ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il vient juste de se réveiller ! Laisse lui le temps de retrouver ses forces ! cria Sakura

Pendant ce temps là, Kakashi prit le petit chat qui ronronnait toujours, puis Kakashi le mit dans ses bras et s'avança vers ses élèves. Puis il s'assit à côté de Sakura, la seule place de libre, il demanda afin que ses élèves arrêtent de se disputer :

- C'est à vous ce chat, Sagishi-san ?

- Heu… non, c'est votre élève qui l'a trouvé dans la forêt alors que vous étiez inconscient.

- Sakura ? se dit Kakashi

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Naruto, rectifia Sakura

- Sensei… cela ne vous dérange pas si je le garde… non ?

- Si tu veux, Naruto…

- Miaou ! Ronronron…, fit le chat

- Bon, au moins, il est content… s'exclama Sakura

Tout le monde regarda Sakura et rigola à l'humour de Sakura, puis quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce, elle avait des cheveux bleu azur et en tresse, des yeux perle, et elle portait la même tenue que celle qui avait des longs cheveux roux, et qui avait salué Kakashi dans les couloirs, elle dit a Ganchos :

- Señor Deluna, le repas est prêt.

- Merci, Azula. Tu peux disposer…

- Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? fit Kakashi surpris

- Eh oui, vous avez fait une grosse sieste…

- Ah… Allez ouste, ordonna Kakashi au chat.

Le chat partit des genoux de Kakashi, qui se leva juste après. Il se levèrent tous et allèrent vers la salle à manger. C'étaient encore une pièce gigantesque. Il très grande table ovale, autour au moins cent chaises noirs et rouge et trois lustres en cristal. Ils s'assirent tous en étant fasciné par la splendeur de la salle.

Puis les servantes arrivèrent avec un très bon repas. En effet, il y avait des poulets au vin blanc, des marrons, du riz parfumée avec de la sauce au poulet, et un plat typiquement espagnol, de la paella, et pour le chat, du thon et des crevettes avec du lait à côté. Tous les ninjas étaient enviés par ces nourritures qui avaient l'air succulent. Puis Ganchos dit :

- Servez vous, mes invités…

- Itedakimasu !! crièrent les ninjas

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les plats étaient finis même celles du chat. Ils avaient tous très bien mangé. Naruto complimenta Ganchos :

- C'était succulent, señor Deluna, vous avez des servantes extraordinaire !

- Oh… Vous savez, ce n'est rien, c'était juste pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, c'est tout, fit Ganchos calmement et gracieusement.

- En tout cas, on a bien mangé… fit Sakura

- Je suis d'accord… affirma Kakashi.

- Quand est-ce que vous aller partir, Hatake-san ? demanda Sagishi

- Je ne sais pas, elle était plutôt facile cette mission, finalement…

- Clair, approuva Naruto

- Au moins, on a eu en quelque sorte des vacances ! fit Sakura

- Ouais ! cria Naruto

- Miaou ! affirma ou miaula le chat

Tout le monde rigola, apparemment, le chat comprenait le langage humain. Ils sortirent de table et les trois ninjas de Konoha et le chat, allèrent se promener dans l'immense jardin du palais. Le jardin entourait le palais, quand on arrivait depuis l'entrée de la demeure, c'est-à-dire quand on franchissaient le portail, il y avait un chemin en dalle de pierres qui arrivait a l'entrée du palais, en face de l'entrée, se trouvait une magnifique et gigantesque fontaine. Et le reste ce sont la pelouse, des fleures, la hais et beaucoup de chose. Ils se mirent sur l'herbe et discutèrent.

- J'adore cette maison, et vous ? demanda Naruto

- Moi aussi… mais… comment dire…, réfléchis Sakura

- Moi, je la trouve trop luxueuse et trop grande, fit Kakashi en lisant son livre comment dire… pervers.

- Ah bon ? Pas grave, Sensei, quand est-ce qu'on part ? posa Naruto une question

- Demain après-midi, ça vous va ? fit Kakashi

- Très bien ! affirma Sakura

- moi aussi !

- Yosh, demain après-midi, on repart à Konoha

Sakura partit en ville, elle vit qu'elle était vraiment très dynamique. Il y avait plein de boutique et c'était très joyeux qui réchauffait le cœur de Sakura. Puis soudain, quelqu'un ou quelque chose se cogna contre l'épaule de Sakura, elle s'excusa en se retournant mais elle ne vit rien, personne, ce effrayait Sakura, elle pensa :

- J'en été sure que quelqu'un m'avait percuté… Est-ce un… fantôme ?

- Mademoiselle ? fit un petit garçon

Le petit garçon avait la même coiffure que Shikamaru mais ils avaient des cheveux noir corbeau comme Sasuke, les yeux bleu diamant. Il portait un kimono noir et rouge et une ceinture noire. Il demanda :

- Mademoiselle, vous pouvez voir les fantômes ?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes retournés ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est que… quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'a bousculé et je voulais voir qui c'était donc…

- Je vois… mais, je ne vous ais jamais vu ici, êtes vous une étrangère ?

- Heu… oui, je viens de Konoha, de Hi no kuni.

- Ha… donc tu es une ninjas, de quel rang ? Genin ? Chunin ? Ou Junin ?

- Chunin du village de Konoha.

- Ah… et où sont tes coéquipiers ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Bah, on ne part que demain, puisque notre mission était d'escorter quelqu'un ici.

- Ah… donc vous en profitez.

- Ouais !

- Merci et bye bye ! remercia le garçon en s'éloignant de l'élève de Tsunade avec un grand sourire

Quant à Naruto, il se promenait dans le parc de Kurayami no kuni, plein d'enfants jouaient, notre blondinet aimait les voir jouer et sourire, cela lui rendait heureux. Puis il vit dans l'autre côté du parc, un garçon au cheveux blancs, aussi blanc que ceux de Kakashi, et il avait les yeux azur, il portait un kimono blanc et bleu marine, il s'entraînait au katana, et vraiment très dur.

Quant à Kakashi, ne sachant pas où aller, il alla dans une armurerie comme s'il était attiré. Celui qui s'occupait des armes était un géant avec des lunettes et une petite barbichette, il semblait imposant. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas Kakashi. Il regardait les armes : kounais, shurikens, et katana.

Soudain, il tomba sur un magnifique katana, sa lama était fine, elle n'avait pas de garde et son poignée était bleu azur et blanc cristalline. Ce katana fascinait notre ninja copieur et il lui rappela des souvenir lointaine. Il se dit :

- Il ressemble beaucoup à celui de mon père… ce katana… il me rappelle mon père…

- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

Kakashi surpris, se retourna et vit la personne qu'il venait de voir à l'entrée. Il dit :

- Je suis venu juste ici pour regarder les armes, c'est tout.

- Je vois, et celle là vous fascine n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… elle est magnifique… de plus…, commença Kakashi

- Quoi, Monsieur ? demanda le géant

- Heu… rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- C'est tout ? fit le grand homme

- Bah… Oui… Bon bonne journée, dit Kakashi en sortant de la boutique

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est vraiment très nul, je sais, mais bon, de toute, il n'était pas prévue...

Si vous dites qu'il était bien, je me demande comment vous faites pour aimer ce chapitre... :\


	5. Who are you ?

Chapitre 5 en action ! Et voili voilou, alors vous l'attendiez n'est-ce pas !? Et voilà la chapitre 5 et mettez des coms!

Et à la fin, la radio Kon avec moi !

* * *

Chapter 5 :

_**Who are you ?**__**/ The Kakashi's true origin **_

Quand le soir arriva, la Team Kakashi mangea tranquillement avec leur client et alla se coucher. Sakura chercha le chat noir mais il ne le trouvait nulle part. Puis alla dans sa chambre pour dormir. Soudain, durant la nuit, il y avait eu une explosion dans le bâtiment. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi étaient dans les couloirs en train de chercher Ganchos et Sagishi. Là, Ganchos arriva en courant vers nos ninjas, il avait une tenue noir. Kakashi lui demanda :

- Monsieur Ganchos, savez vous où est monsieur Sagishi ?

- Oui, répondit Ganchos essoufflé, il est dans une pièce au rez-de-chaussée… je sais le chemin, je peux vous y conduire…

- D'accord, approuva Kakashi

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et salles, mais ils trouvèrent des ninjas de pays inconnues, ils ne portaient pas de bandeaux protecteurs et leur visage était caché. Ils arrivaient à les battre mais un peu trop facilement. Naruto dit :

- Sensei ! Ils sont trop faciles !

- Je l'ai remarqué, fit ce dernier, mais faîtes quand même attention, ils peuvent envoyer des ennemies plus fort au dernier moment, là où on s'y attend le moins.

- D'accord Sensei, obéirent les élèves du ninja copieur

- Señor Hatake… il faut vite retrouver Sagishi, sinon, il va être assassiné !

- Vous avez raison ! approuva Kakashi

- Venez, je crois savoir où il est ! dit Ganchos

Ganchos leur montra le chemin en y allant, et les ninjas le poursuivirent tout en faisant attention. En très peu de temps, ils arrivèrent dans une très grande pièce très sombres, Ganchos marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et les ninjas se mirent autour de lui puisqu'ils avaient senti une très mauvaise impression.

Soudain, ils furent éclairé et virent en haut des estrades Sagihi qui faisait un regard différent qu'avant, il était très sérieux et fixaient sans arrêt les ninjas de Konoha. Puis il dit :

- Bien joué Ganchos…

- hein ? ne comprirent pas les ninjas, ils le fixait bizarrement.

- Hum… fit Ganchos avec un sourire narquois

Il rejoignit Sagishi, kakashi le suivi mais il fut arrêté par deux étranges personnes.

Le premier avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et des yeux vers, en celles-ci, il y avait un long trait vert qui partait vers le bas du visage de chaque œil, son regard effrayait Sakura, il était neutre. Il portait une sorte de casque blanc en os sur la tête du coté droit. Son gilet majoritairement blanc et noir laissait apparaître un troue dans la gorge et le chiffre 4.

Le deuxième était plus grand que le premier et plus robuste. Son gilet blanc laissait apparaître ses muscles et un troue au niveau du cœur. Il n'avait pas de cheveux en haut de son crâne, par contre, il avait une queue de cheval noir derrière son crâne, des traces rouges sur ses joues, et des mâchoires d'un masque blanc en os au niveau de son menton. Il avait l'air si imposant et si puissant d'après Sakura.

Kakashi recula, et regarda Ganchos et Sagishi. Ganchos s'accroupit devant Sagishi et dit :

- Mission accomplit, Aizen-sama…

- Bien, Ganchos, tu as fait du très bon boulot…

- Ganchos ! Sagishi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout un coup !? hurla Naruto

- Tu n'es pas très futé, Naruto, ce sont des ennemies, fit Sakura, de plus, ces deux personnes nous bloquent le passage.

- Il arrive à nous voir ? demanda la deuxième personne qui était en face des ninjas

- Arriver… à… vous voir ? se dit Kakashi, Comment… Vous… êtes des fantômes ?

- C'est très simple, Yammy, il y a juste un champs magnétique qui a pour fonction d'apparaître les âme comme des humains tout à fait normaux, répondit Sagishi

Ce dernier prit ses lunettes, les cassa, et après, il releva ses cheveux tout en fixant les ninjas. Naruto, énervé, lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu… Sagishi ?

- Rectification, Sagishi était juste un faux nom, mon vrai nom est Sosuke Aizen.

- Aizen, pensa Kakashi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom auparavant… mais où et quand ?

- Aizen… grinça Naruto entre ses dents

Puis Kakashi regarda ses coéquipiers, ils hochèrent leur tête et disparurent en un éclair. Personne n'était surpris. Ils restèrent immobiles comme si ils voulaient attendre que le temps passe. Sagishi ou Aizen sourit et baissa les tout en disant :

- Capturez les, mais … ne les tuer pas, aucun d'entre eux…

Ils restèrent immobiles, sans rien faire. Soudain de millier de Naruto arrivèrent sur les deux hommes en face et essayèrent de les tenir. En envoyant des Naruto sur eux. Mais ils se laissèrent faire.

Puis, Naruto arriva avec un orbe bleu dans sa main qui tournait, il se dirigeait vers le plus grand et plus robuste des deux hommes, en même temps, Kakashi fonça sur Aizen avec des éclairs dans sa main droite et Sakura avec un poing chargé en chakra dans sa main droite sur Ganchos. Ils crièrent :

- Raikiri !

- Chan narô !

- Rasengan !

Et ils produirent une explosion. Quand la fumée disparut, il avait tous attrapé par la poignée, le plus robuste celle de Naruto, Ganchos celle de Sakura et Aizen celle de Kakashi. Les trois écarquillèrent leurs yeux, ils avaient réussit à stopper leur main sans difficulté, pensaient les ninjas. Aizen dit aux ninjas :

- Eh ben, vous ne pouvez pas tenir tranquilles, mais bon, c'était bien essayé…

- Qui est-tu ? demanda Kakashi

- Qui suis-je ? Eh ben, je suis juste un Shinigami…

- Shinigami ? Alors comme ça, vous êtes tous des shinigamis… n'est-ce pas ? fit Sakura

- Non, pas tout à fait, mes complices sont des arrancars, ma petite, des arrancars corrigea Aizen calmement

- Arrancars ? pensa Naruto, déjà que je n'ai pas compris le mot shinigami, qu'est-ce que c'est un Arrancar ?

Kakashi essaya de libérer sa main de l'emprise Aizen mais ce dernier sera très fort sa poignée pour faire parcourir une douleur insupportable à Kakashi. Il essayait de la retirer de toutes ses forces mais Aizen la serra encore plus fort. Il dit au ninjas :

- Eh ben, pourquoi vous nous attaquez comme ça, on ne vous a rien fait…

- Parce que vous êtes des ennemies ! C'est tout ! hurla Naruto

- Eh ben, moi qui voulait juste vous parler, c'est mal partit… se plaignit Aizen

- Juste parler ? fit Kakashi avec un regard soucieux

- Mais je dois quand même vous complimentez, nous attaqué comme ça alors que vous ne savez même pas notre niveau, vous avez du courage…

- …, les ninjas ne parlèrent pas, ils fixaient Aizen

- Mais bon, je dois reconnaître que ton petit Raikiri est pas mal, Kakashi-kun…

- Aizen… grinçait Kakashi entre ses dents sous son masque

- Mais, il n'était pas assez puissant, lâchez-les…

Les ennemies des ninjas les lancèrent en plein milieu de la salle. Ils se relevaient assez difficilement car ils les avaient lancé avec une force monstrueuse. Naruto fonça sur Yammy mail il fut éjecté par ce dernier, Naruto se releva et dit :

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous… vous… voulez Kyubi, c'est ça !? C'est ça que vous voulez, hein ?!

- Kyubi ? fit Aizen, je vois, alors c'est toi le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues, c'est ça ?

- Grrr… grogna Naruto alors que le chakra du renard commençait à se manifester

- Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout, c'est autre chose…

- Alors que veux-tu, Aizen ? demanda Kakashi qui fixait Aizen

- Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple, c'est ton pouvoir légendaire…

- Qu… quoi ?! ne comprirent pas les ninjas de Konoha

- Mon… pouvoir … lé… légen… légendaire ? balbutia Kakashi en ayant les yeux écarquillés

- C'est en rapport avec ta véritable origine…

- Ma… véritable… origine ? ne compris pas du tout Kakashi, mais c'est quoi cette histoire !? Pourquoi vous me voulez ?! Je n'ai rien de légendaire !

- C'est vrai, on ne te l'a jamais dit… à propos de ça… comme c'est dommage…

- C'est quoi ? demanda Kakashi qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter, et à s'énerver

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Mon petit Kakashi-kun… demanda Aizen sur de lui

- Aizen… s'énerva Kakashi

- Comme tu veux… Tu es né à la Soul Society !

- Hein ? firent les ninjas n'ayant pas compris

- Tu es né shinigami d'une famille de grande noblesse, mais ce n'est pas tout…

- Comment ça ? demanda Kakashi bouleversé par la nouvelle

- Tu as une force monstrueuse au fond de toi qui fais que tout le monde veut l'utiliser, et de plus les Hokages, Tsunade, et Jiraiya le savaient.

- Nani ?! firent les deux élève complètement surpris

Kakashi commençait à trembler et baissa les yeux, il n'a pas compris les mots tels que Soul Society et Shinigami, mais il avait très bien compris le reste, surtout à propos de cette force monstrueuse, il ne pouvait pas croire à ces sottises, mais au fond de lui il y croyait. Il avait peur, il était en colère, en rage. Il en voulait à son sensei, à Jiraiya et aux Hokage de ne rien lui dire à propos de sa véritable origine.

Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés, elle ne voulait rien y croire, surtout que c'était son sensei et qui n'avait rien de bizarre depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle était inquiète mais aussi triste pour son sensei, connaître son origine dans un moment fatidique, ça devrait être horrible, se disait Sakura.

Quant à Naruto, ça s'est passé un peu près la même chose avec Mizuki, il lui avait raconté qu'il était le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues, il le comprenait mieux que qui conque. Mais d'un coté, il était rassuré car il n'avait pas souffert la solitude et de la haine de la part des villageois de Konoha ou par d'autre personnes.

Kakashi avait les yeux baissés, il formait ses poings et il tremblait. Son cœur était troublé par plusieurs sentiments comme la haine ou la peur. Kakashi demanda :

- Est… ce… que… c'est… vrai ?

- Rien n'est faux mon grand… Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

- … Kakashi baissa les yeux

- Tu as de la rancune envers ceux qui le savaient, non ?

- Tais toi ! ordonna Kakashi furax et qui avait marre d'Aizen

- Sensei, calmez vous… pensa Sakura

Soudain, le plafond fissura en même temps que quelqu'un disait un truc du genre « Getsuga Tensho », une grosse somme énergie bleue en forme de lame arrivait sur Aizen mais ce dernier le repoussait très facilement et créa une fumée gigantesque. Quand elle disparut, les ninjas avaient disparut. Les ennemies restaient très calme et ne bougeaient pas. Puis une autre personne qui venait d'arriver dit :

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas aller main morte avec lui, tu es aller très fort, de plus, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, tu l'as complètement bouleversé…

- Gin, que fais-tu là avec Tousen ?

- Je voulais juste les rencontrer… qui est venu ? répondit le dénommé Gin

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Tousen

- Attendre, il doit grandir… répondit calmement Aizen

Gin avait des cheveux mi-long blanc, toujours souriant et les yeux fermés. Il portait une sorte de cape blanche, un haut et un pantalon blancs. Sa ceinture était noire.

Tousen était noir de peau, il avait des cheveux bleu nuit voire plus vers le violet attachés en queue de cheval. Il avait aussi des lunettes, il portait la mâmae tenue que Ichimaru Gin, et s'appelait Kaname Tousen.

* * *

Le prochian est le chapitre 6 !

Et maintenant la radio Kon !

Kon : Me voici en action, et voici la radio Kon avec notre invitée : Dragonnotte ou Draco pour les intimes !

Draco : Yo ! Salut !

Kon : Quelle poitrine... tu peux me faire un calin... (il bave)

Draco : Va ailleur si j'y suis, pervers !

Kon : Hum Hum... Pourquoi Est-ce Kakashi le Shinigami caché ? Après tout, ça pouvais être Naruto... Sakura... Et autre, ou MÊME MOI !

Draco : Toi c'est NON ! JE TE DETESTE ! Bref... pour te répondre... Kakashi est mon perso préféré et j'adore les shinigami, en particulier Bya-kun ... C'est un manga géniale !

Kon : C'est parce que c'est juste que tu l'aime que c'est lui ?!

Draco : T'as dautre raison ! Et puis il est fort un peu partout donc pour lui c'est un avantage, la peluche !

Kon : Bon GOOD BYE ! Et FAIS MOI UN CALIN !

Draco : TOI CASSES-TOI !

_La scene a été censurée car elle était trop violente, merci de vootre comprehension..._


	6. Upset heart and lost hope

Chapter 6 :

Chapter 6 :

_**Upset heart and **__**lost hope**_

Les ninjas de Konoha se trouvaient dans une forêt près du village de Kurayami no kuni. Ils étaient sauvés par des personnes étranges. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait aucun. Ils s'étaient présentés rapidement.

La première personne ressemblait à celui qui avait sauvé Kakashi du monstre à masque blanc. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait des cheveux roux courts et des yeux marron. Il portait un kimono noir et une ceinture blanche. Son katana faisait un peu près sa taille et ressemblait a un couteau de boucher. Son nom était Kurosaki Ichigo.

La deuxième personne avait un chapeau à rayure de couleur vert et blanche qui cachait ses yeux marron et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs désordonnés. Il portait un kimono marron et vert et une canne. Il tenait un magasin du nom de Urahara shop tiré de son prénom, Urahara Kisuke.

La troisième personne était mate de peau, elle avait de longs cheveux violets attachés et des yeux jaunes. Elle portait un pull-over noir par dessus un orange et un pantalon moulant noir. Elle se nommait Yoruichi Shihouin

La quatrième avait des cheveux roux plus foncé que le premier attaché comme Shikamaru. Il portait un bandeau blanc qui cachait ses tatouages sur le front. Il avait des yeux marron. Il portait la même tenue qu'Ichigo et un katana de taille normale attaché à la taille. Son nom était Abarai Renji.

La dernière personne était une femme de petite taille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux bleu foncés. Elle portait la même tenue qu'Ichigo et portait son katana de la même façon que Renji. Elle s'appelait Kuchiki Rukia

Ichigo demanda aux ninjas :

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui ! répondirent Naruto et Sakura

- … Kakashi ne disait rien, il était sous le choc et avait ses yeux baissés

- Tiens ? Il est où le chat noir ? demanda Sakura en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens

- Miaou ! miaula… Yoruichi

- Mais pourquoi vous miaulez, ce n'est pas drôle, il va mourir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien… fit Yoruichi

- Hein, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi elle ?

- Car le chat noir, c'était moi ! dit Yoruichi

Naruto et Sakura faisaient les gros yeux, ils n'y croyaient pas, puis Yoruichi vit Kakashi les yeux baissés, il n'avait rien dit depuis le début et tremblait des mains, elle était inquiète car elle savait que Aizen lui avait dit toute la vérité dans un moment critique. Elle lui demanda :

- Tu… Tu vas bien ? Ça va ?

Il tremblait encore plus et baissa sa tête, tout le monde le regarda et ne disait rien, Yoruichi mit sa main sur sa tête et redemanda :

- Ça va Kakashi-kun ?

Soudain il repoussa la main de Yoruichi et leva la tête. Elle le vit, et avait deviné qu'il était remplit de divers sentiments et qu'il était perdu. Naruto était un peu inquiet pour son sensei puis il parla :

- Vous allez bien, sensei ?

- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! cria Kakashi et partit en laissant des larmes sur son chemin

Sakura voulait le rattraper mais Yoruichi l'en empêcha et la stoppant mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Naruto d'y aller. Kakashi traversait la forêt en pleurent à chaudes larmes et s'arrêta contre un arbre. Il s'adossa contre un arbre tout en pleurant, puis il s'assit et rentra sa tête entre ses jambes et pleura.

Puis Naruto arriva et vit son sensei accroupi et adossé contre un arbre. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il le vit pleurer, il ne savait pas comment réagir même s'il le comprenait. Il s'avança et lui demanda calmement :

- Vous allez bien, sensei ?

- … il avait très bien entendu la question, mais il n'avait pas la force de répondre car il était perdu dans ses pensé

- Sensei ?

Naruto s'avança encore vers lui lentement mais progressivement, puis quand il était debout devant lui, il s'accroupit et lui redemanda la même question :

- Vous allez bien, sensei ?

- …

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, sensei… dit Naruto, moi aussi, moi aussi j'ai une force légendaire.

L'œil de Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto qui regardait la lune avec un sourire de détermination, il continua à parler :

- Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues est monstre légendaire, mythique. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ça que j'ai perdu espoir, même si j'ai été bouleversé par cette nouvelle, j'ai compris que moi c'est moi, et Kyubi c'est kyubi, il qu'il n'y a pas de raison que ça change !

Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, sensei ?

- Si… répondit Kakashi

- Je sais vraiment ce que vous ressentez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, car vous n'êtes pas le seul à franchir cet obstacle.

- Il y a qui ? demanda Kakashi démoralisé

- Il y a moi, Sakura et tous vos amis, vous n'êtes jamais seul… répondit Naruto en regardant la pleine lune, et moi, je veux protéger tous mes être chers, je n'ai pas envie de les perdre…

- …

- Sensei, pourquoi… pourquoi voulez-vous devenir plus fort ?

- Pour… quoi ? se demanda Kakashi en baissant sa tête, avec quelque temps de réflexion, il leva sa tête et répondit en regardant la lune. Pour protéger mes êtres chers… et ramenez Sasuke

- Yosh ! Je vous promet que quoiqu'il arrive je vous aiderai !

- … il fit un petit sourire

- Alors ?

- Promis… moi aussi, quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aiderai…

Ils échangèrent un regard, ils avaient fait une promesse qui ne pouvait pas être trahit. Puis ils regardèrent la lune, la pleine lune.

Quelqu'un marchait dans le vide, il ne voyait rien d'autre que du blanc. Kakashi marchait et il essayait appeler mais il était tout seul.

Soudain, il vit un étrange animal assis à quelques mètres de lui, il ressemblait étrangement à un loup avec des ailes d'ange. Il était blanc mais les avants pattes étaient noires, de son museau noir jusqu'à ses yeux, c'était aussi noir, et le haut de ses ailes noirs. Il avait des yeux jaunes au pupille très fine, des dents très acérés et des griffes très aiguisées, une queue très grande et touffue dont au bout elle était noire.

Le loup étrange se mit sur quatre et sauta pour passer au dessus de Kakashi, ce dernier le regarda sans savoir qui il était. Le loup atterrit sur ses pattes, regarda Kakashi et partit.

Juste après, une lumière encore plus blanche éblouit Kakashi et l'enveloppa jusqu'à qu'il ne peut plus rien voir.

Le lendemain, un ninja aux cheveux blancs se réveilla dans une salle habituelle pour Kakashi, c'est à dire un plafond blanc, les murs blancs, le lit blanc, c'était un hôpital. Il se releva et se demanda ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

La porte s'ouvrit et une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Elle avait une trentaine d'année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés derrière, mais cela ne laissait pas des mèches qui dépassaient devant ses yeux noisette, un losange violet au milieu de son front et des seins très développés. Elle portait un petit kimono beige qui servait de T-shirt, une longue veste verte, et un pantalon bleu. Kakashi commença à parler :

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Désolé Kakashi, je ne pensais pas que Gancho Deluna était un ennemi qui faisait équipe avec Aizen…

- Ce n'est pas grave, et mes élèves ? demanda Kakashi inquiet

- Ils vont très bien, vous n'avez pas eu de blessures sérieuses…

- Aizen…

- Il faut quand même remercier ceux qui vous ont sauvé la vie…

- Ouais…

**- Flash-back –**

Kakashi et Naruto retournèrent vers le groupe avec un Kakashi dont son moral allait un peu mieux, il parlait, c'était déjà ça. Quand ils arrivaient, ils virent que le repas était prêt. Ils s'avancèrent et Yoruichi les accueillit :

- Tiens… Voilà les garçons… Venez vite, le repas va refroidir !

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas faim… fit Kakashi

- Ce n'est pas du tout grave, dit Urahara, fais comme tu veux…

- Ouais…

Tout le monde mangeait tout en discutant, mais notre ninja copieur était resté à l'écart et regardait le ciel étoilé, en étant assis. Yoruichi s'approcha de lui et lui dit en regardant le ciel :

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un ciel si étoilé…

- …

- Je… Je suis désolé pour toi… se pardonna Yoruichi

- À propos de quoi ?

- De… ta véritable origine et ton pouvoir surnaturel…

- … Ça va aller… Je ne suis pas seul…

- C'est vrai, mon petit ! affirma Yoruichi en souriant

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi " mon petit " ! hurla Kakashi surpris

- C'est une longue histoire… c'est tout… répondit Yoruichi en fermant les yeux et en souriant, c'est une histoire entre Urahara, ton père et moi…

- Mon père ? Mais pourtant… commença Kakashi perdu

- … il était un ninja réputé dans le monde sous le nom du croc blanc de Konoha… c'est ça ?

- Heu… o… oui …c'est… c'est ça… affirma Kakashi en balbutiant et impressionné

- Avant de venir à Konoha, il était aussi un shinigami réputé, et capitaine de la dixième division, mais bon… vous avez dû vous cacher …

- À cause de moi… désespéra Kakashi en se disant que tout était encore de sa faute

- Non… C'est parce que il voulait te protéger de tout son cœur qu'il s'est caché… il ne voulait pas que son fils adoré soit mort… Il a fait un acte héroïque.

- …

Kakashi avait la tête baissée et ne disait rien, puis il releva sa tête pour regarder une fois de plus les étoiles avec un sourire pour affirmer :

- Oui, c'était un héros

Une heure après, un bruit ou un hurlement de monstre résonnait dans le camp. Kakashi se leva d'un coup inquiet pour ses élèves. Puis il grinça entre ses deux dents :

- Putain ! Encore ! Encore ces hurlements !

- Quoi !? Tu… Tu arrives à les entendre ? demanda Yoruichi surprise

- Ouais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, j'arrive à voir les esprit depuis un gros bout de temps…

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis… que un de mes élèves est allé rejoindre notre ennemi…

- Qui ? demanda Yoruichi

- Uchiwa Sasuke… est allé rejoindre… il y a trois ans… Orochimaru !

- Je vois…

Elle avait un sourire heureux et rassuré pour une quelconque raison, elle se mit devant Kakashi puis lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous avons l'habitude… de toute façon, on n'est pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu !

- Moi non plus ! s'exclama Kakashi sure de lui, je ne les laisserai jamais blesser mes élèves !

- Protéger un être cher, c'est ça la véritable force, n'est-ce pas, Kakashi-kun ? Tu arrives à les voir car tu veux protéger tes élèves, n'est-ce pas… Ta volonté est plus forte que la peur de mourir, non ?

- Restes auprès de moi, je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiet pas…

- D'accord !

Soudain, une dizaine de monstres entourèrent nos compagnons, ils étaient tous de différentes formes, affreusement grands, mais ils avaient tous un masque blancs effrayants et un troue dans la poitrine. Les trois Shinigamistuèrent un chacun un monstre très facilement, puis Sakura effrayé demanda :

- Q… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce… qu… qu'il… y… y a… devant… nous ?

- Il y a des énormes monstres, Sakura-chan, tu… tu n'arrives pas à les voir ? fit Naruto

- Non, très peu… j'arrive juste à distinguer leur forme… c'est tout…

- Je vois… Naruto vit un monstre qui était derrière Sakura l'attaquer, Sakura, fuis !

- Hein ?

Sakura se retourna et elle vit l paysage bougé et elle sentit que quelque chose de malfaisant l'attaquer. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était paralysée. Soudain, quelqu'un l'a prit et la tenait très fort et fit un jutsu de Katon pour blesser le monstre :

**-** **Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu !**

Une grosse boule de feu sortit de la bouche de Kakashi et brûla le monstre qui partit en fumée. Mais cela lui coûta beaucoup de chakra, il était essoufflé, soudain Naruto, qui était derrière Sakura et Kakashi, fut projeté par un autre monstre plus imposant, plus effrayant, plus grand que celui que Kakashi avait tué. Naruto était couvert de sang, le monstre avait de longue griffe aux pattes, ce dernier attaqua Sakura et Kakashi mais, celui-ci prit Sakura et évita l'attaque de justesse. Mais le monstre les attaqua encore une fois, puisque Kakashi ne pouvait pas évité en l'air, il tint fermement Sakura, l'enveloppa pour qu'il prenne le coup. L'attaque les toucha et furent projetés par terre. Le dos et l'épaule gauche de Kakashi étaient couverts de sang, Sakura se leva et soigna ses blessures.

Le monstre arriva rapidement, Kakashi leva la tête et tenta de se lever. Le monstre porta un autre coup et… Naruto se le prit en plein fouet.

- Naruto ! Cria Kakashi et Sakura

Naruto fut encore projeté et était inconscient. Kakashi se leva et regarda le monstre droit dans mes yeux. Il serra ses poings et exécuta des signes puis il dit :

- Raikiri !

Du chakra jaillit de sa main, on pouvait le voir à l oeil nu, c'était sa propre technique, sa technique originale, Raikiri ou Chidori. Son chakra formait des éclairs autour de sa main. Le monstre fonça vers sa proie et inversement. Juste après Kakashi s'effondra avec une blessure profonde dans le ventre. Puis le monstre se retourna et attaqua Kakashi qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Même avec une force surhumaine il ne pouvait pas. Le monstre attaqua Kakashi mais il fut intercepté par Kurosaki Ichigo. Il lui dit :

- Je hais qu'on attaquedes personne blessé, de toute façon, je vous HAIS !

Il coupa le monstre en deux et tua tous les autres monstres pendant que qu'il s'évanouit… inconsciemment.

**- Fin Flash-back-**

Kakashi était sur son lit pensif, il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Aizen, il ne pouvait pas y croire, et même Yoruichi l'avait affirmé. Il était triste mais pas au point qu'il allait pleuré. Mais ce qu'il le rassurait c'était qu'il avait des amis dont il pouvait faire confiance. Puis il se rendormit.


	7. Good bye, Konoha…

Chapitre 7 :

Chapter 7 :

_**Good bye, Konoha…**_

Le soir, Kakashi était sur son lit d'hôpital, allongé de dos et pensif, il se demanda comment il n'avait pas eu de blessures sérieuses alors qu'il avait été touché en plein fouet. Cela l'inquiétait, mais il se disait qu'ils les avaient peut-être soignés. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup cette histoire, surtout, à propos de sa véritable origine. Il n'y croyait guère, pas du tout. Il était plus perdu, plein de sentiments l'envahissaient. Il se mit à plat ventre et fit un coup de poing sur son oreiller et pensa en faisant grincer ses dents et avec un regard comme Sasuke :

- Putain ! Pourquoi moi !? Pourquoi… pourquoi… mes amis…, il pleura, mes amis… vous tous… vous tous… je … je … je ne suis pas… je… je ne suis pas d'ici ! Merde…

La fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit avec des larmes sous ses yeux.

Le lendemain, un bruit le réveilla, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il se releva et s'étira, puis il autorisa de rentrer. Il vit deux personnes qui se ressemblaient étrangement. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs en coupe en bol, des sourcils énormes, une affreuse combinaison verte et par-dessus leur veste de Chunins. Kakashi avait deviné que c'était **Maito Gaï et Rock Lee. Il leur demanda :**

**- Pourquoi vous me rendez visite si tôt ?**

**- Hein ? Ne comprit pas Gaï, mais tu racontes des bobards, on est déjà l'après-midi ! Il est une heure !**

**Kakashi fut très surpris, il avait fait la grâce matinée, puis il leur dit :**

- Désolé, mais en ce moment, ça ne va pas fort… en plus, je viens juste de me réveiller…

- Ce n'est pas grave, et de toute façon, Tsunade-sama a dit que tu dois te reposer… ta sortit de l'hôpital a été repoussé à ce soir vers six heure je crois…

- Je vois… bon, ce n'est pas grave…

- Kakashi-sempai, commença Lee, Je trouve que vous êtes un peu rêveur… plutôt pensif, il y a quelque chose qui vous préoccupe ?

- Non, c'est juste à cause de notre dernière mission, et comment vont mes élèves ?

- Sakura n'a pas eu de blessure donc elle est sortit de l'hôpital ce matin, et Naruto, il dort encore… répondit

- Je vois… fit Kakashi rassuré

- En même qu'il ronfle, compléta Lee les bras croisés

- Ah… Et que faîtes vous là ?

- Juste pour discuter avec toi et…

- … Me proposer un défi, c'est ça Gaï ?

- Oui ! Tu es bel et bien mon rival !

- Ouais… ouais… dit Kakashi avec un sourire sincère

- Bon, on y va… à plus, à demain !

- …

Kakashi les regarda sortir de la chambre, puis se rallongea et fit un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui montrait qu'il était heureux, rassuré, il avait des amis sur qui compter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se rappela de la promesse qu'avait Gaï à Kakashi.

**- Flash-back-**

Il y avait quatre ans, Kakashi était chez lui en trait de préparer son sac. Il avait reçu une mission de rang C destinée normalement à sa future équipe mais il l'avait encore recalée.

Quelque temps plus tard, il était devant la porte principale de Konoha, il s'apprêtait à partir mais quelqu'un l'appela :

- Kakashi !

Il se retourna et vit Gaï qui courait vers lui :

- Kakashi, prêt pour un défi ?

- Non, j'ai une mission… riposta Kakashi qui avait marre des défis débiles de Gaï

- Tu as encore recalé ton équipe ? demanda Gaï

- Oui… Je vais y aller… hein ?

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, je te le promets ! fit Gaï en faisant la position « Nice Guy »

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Tu es toujours obligé de faire des promesses inutiles ?

Gaï tomba par terre juste après d'avoir entendu la réflexion de Kakashi.

**- Fin Flash-back-**

Kakashi, allongé sur son lit ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire après d'avoir s'être souvenu de cette promesse. Ses yeux fermèrent lentement, puis il se rendormi sous sa couverture blanche.

À quelque part, une kunoichi aux cheveux roses se promenait dans le village. Mais elle trouva qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude, puis elle vit Ino qui était en train de s'occuper des fleurs à l'extérieur de la boutique Yamanaka, la boutique de sa famille, de son clan. Elle la salua :

- Salut Ino !

- Tiens… Tiens, mais qui voilà ? C'est Sakura ! Tu es déjà de retour ?

- Heu… Oui, la mission s'est très mal déroulée…

- Pourquoi ? Votre client a été tué, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Notre client n'est pas mort, c'est que… c'était un ennemi, il nous a piégé…

- Je vois… Pas de chance… Mais ce qui est sure, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu…

- Ino ? On est chanceux ou pas ? demanda Sakura

- Heu… Oui et non… Bref, je ne sais pas ! répondit Ino confuse

- Moi non plus !

- Et tes coéquipiers ?

- Ils sont tous les deux à l'hôpital… ils ont eu des blessures quant à moi, j'en ai pas eu, il m'on protégée.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des princes qui te protègent des affreux méchants, imita Ino une princesse dans les contes

- Tu devrais faire actrice… Ah ah ah… rigola Sakura à l'humour, au fait, qui est ce garçon en face qui est accroupi contre le mur ? demanda Sakura en indiquant la direction.

- Le garçon ? Tu as de la fièvre, il n'y a pas de garçon… tu es folle, ma vielle…

- Heu… Désolée, tu sais, à cause de cette mission, nous sommes tous fatigué, je suis allée voir Kakashi-sensei et Naruto, ils étaient encore en train de dormir…

- Je vois, reposes toi bien !

- Ouais, et bonne chance… salua Sakura

Sakura repartit et se promena en réfléchissant à une seule question, pourquoi arrivait-elle à voir ce garçon alors qu'Ino non ? C'était bizarre pour elle.

Soudain, elle avait une réponse, elle se disait si ce garçon était un esprit, elle se rappela que les garçons disaient qu'ils pouvaient voir les fantômes. Elle fit un sourire puis se disait qu'elle allait leur pardonner.

À l'hôpital, un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus dormait comme une marmotte, puis il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, puis se leva à moitié endormi, il frotta ses yeux, et s'étira. Il regarda l'horloge de la chambre :

- Trois heures de l'après-midi ? Ah… d'accord…

Il s'allongea sur son lit, puis ferma les yeux. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux à une vitesse fulgurante, se releva, et cria en étant très surpris :

- TROIS HEURES !?

Une infirmière rentra dans la chambre en se précipitent et demanda inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Heu… il regarda l'infirmière avec un regard neutre, c'est rien… je ne savais pas que j'avais dormi durant toute la fournée… J'étais juste surpris…

- Je vois… Vous m'avez fait peur…

- Désolé, s'excusa Naruto, et mes coéquipiers vont bien ? Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei ?

- Haruno Sakura est sortie ce matin, mais ton sensei, s'est réveillé à une heure, mais il s'est rendormi juste après, je viens juste de lui rendre visite, il dort toujours…

- Okay… Et quand je peux sortir ?

- Normalement, tu devrais être sorti à deux heures mais tu étais toujours en train de dormir, on t'a laissé dormir.

- Je vois, aller, je sors…

Il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital en remerciant l'infirmière, puis il décida d'aller voir son sensei, il alla devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit et vit son sensei dormir profondément. Il le regarda et vit son regard, il le connaissait, Naruto avait compris que son sensei était perdue. Finalement il ferma la porte et sortit de l'hôpital.

Le soir, Kakashi se réveilla, puis quelqu'un vint à frapper la porte. Il autorisa d'entrer et vit une infirmière entrer qui lui dit :

- Hatake Kakashi ?

- Oui, c'est moi, fit-il en essuyant des larmes sous les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous pouvez sortir, il est six heures…

- D'accord, il pensa, j'ai fait ma plus grosse sieste de ma vie si je ne compte pas les moments où j'étais en état de coma ou inconscience.

Il se releva et sortit en étant habillé. Il se promena dans son village mais, vers 7 heure 30, il alla chez Ichiraku pour remplir car c'était le restaurant le plus proche. Quand il rentra dans ce restaurant, il vit Naruto et Sakura en train de discuter et attendaient leurs ramens. Naruto vit son sensei et le salua en hurlant :

- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes enfin sortit ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Heu… ne sachant pas quoi répondre, son estomac avait gargouillé et on pouvait l'entendre dans tout le restaurant, Ça réponds à… ta question… Naruto ?

- … Vous avez très faim… fit Naruto

- Ouais… affirma Kakashi, c'est normal, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi…

- C'est vrai, fit Sakura en repensant à ceux qui s'était passé le jour d'avant, je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sure… dit Kakashi en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto, tu veux parler de quoi ?

Naruto et Kakashi regardèrent Sakura la tête baissée, elle avait un regard comme si elle avait des regrets. Elle commença à parler :

- Vous vous rappelez, au début de notre mission, ou quand Kakashi était arrivé en retard à cause d'un soi-disant fantôme. Eh ben, c'est que… depuis notre dernière mission, j'arrive à les voir comme des êtres normaux… Je voulais juste m'excuser et…

- Excusée ! admit Naruto en faisant une position « Nice Guy » et un très grand sourire, Bienvenue dans le club !

Sakura regarda Naruto et des larmes commencèrent à couler sous ses yeux. Elle baissa les yeux et les remercia :

- Mer… Merci beaucoup…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous remercier, dit Kakashi en prenant des baguettes et en voyant les ramens arrivés, On va enfin pouvoir manger…

- Ouais, pour sure ! affirma Naruto

Les plats de ramens arrivèrent et mangèrent tous rapidement. Puis ils sortirent de restaurant après avoir bien mangé et se dirent au revoir. Kakashi reprit sa route tranquillement. En quelque temps il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, ouvrit la porte et entra calmement. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa à toute cette histoire insensée, lui, une personne qui était née shinigami, qui avait un pouvoir surnaturel dont il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et puis son père l'avait protégé durant toutes ces années de toute menace, il était un héros pour Kakashi, il ne l'oublierait pas. Il se releva et regarda par la fenêtre de son appartement où on pouvait voir la montagne Hokage, pour oublier tout ceci, il prit un de ses livres écrits par Jiraiya, qui était mort maintenant. En même temps il vit une lettre qui lui était destinée, il y était écrit " Pour Kakashi, Urahara Kisuke", il prit la lettre et s'assit sur son lit, puis la lut.

Quand il finit de la lire, il baissa sa tête et repensa à ce qu'avait Aizen, il se dit en relevant :

- J'accepte, Urahara-san.

Durant la nuit, vers minuit, Kakashi sortit de chez et ferma son appartement à clef, avec un sac à dos remplit, il alla au terrain d'entraînement où il y avait la stèle des héros morts aux combats, il s'accroupit devant et pensa en lisant le nom de son meilleur ami :

- Obito, je reviendrai, je te le promet, si je part, c'est pour devenir plus fort, et aussi être capable de sauver Sasuke et de mieux protéger mes être chers, on se reverra…

Il partit en repensant aux souvenirs qu'il avait eus de cet endroit.

**- Flash-back-**

Il y avait environ une vingtaine d'année, au terrain d'entrainement numéro trois, trois gamins était avec leur sensei, ce dernier avait des cheveux blé or qui partaient dans tous les sens et des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux bleus profonds, un sourire qui réchauffait le cœur, il portait la tenue des Junin traditionnelle. Il se présenta :

- Yo ! Je serai votre sensei ! Je m'appelle Minato Namikaze ! Maintenant c'est à vous…

- Moi c'est Lin… se présenta une brunes aux cheveux mi-longs, elle avait des marques violets sur ses joues, elle portait un haut noir, un sort noir par-dessus une jupe rose et des bottes noires.

- Uchiwa Obito… fit un garçon brun les cheveux en batailles, il portait des lunettes oranges et noirs et son bandeau frontal sur son front, un haut noir et orange un bas noir. Il y avait l'emblème cousu sur son dos

- Hatake Kakashi… répondit un jeune garçon masqué, le bandeau frontal sur son front, les cheveux blanc, un T-shirt noir et blanc et un pantalon noir.

Après ces présentations, leur sensei leur dit en quoi l'épreuve consistait, il devait attraper les deux clochettes avant un temps imparti, sinon, ils seront attachés aux fûts.

Plus tard, Lin et Kakashi avait réussit à attraper les clochettes, et ce fut Obit qui fut attaché. Kakashi lui dit :

-T'es sure que t'es un Uchiwa ? On ne dirait pas…

- Toi… Tu vas voir, je vais te battre ! Je suis un Uchiwa ! Tu vas voir morveux !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça… Tu n'es qu'un raté

- Toi, je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer !

**- Autre Flash-back-**

Dix ans plus tard, Kakashi était avec trois genins, Uchiwa Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura, il devait passé le test des clochette mais aucun n'a réussit et Naruto était attaché au fût. Sasuke lui donna à manger malgré l'interdiction de Kakashi, puis c'était au tour de Sakura. Tout de suite après, Kakashi leur dit :

- Vous êtes reçu !

**- Autre Flash-back-**

Trois ans plus tard, Kakashi était avec Naruto et Sakura pour évaluer leur niveau. Kakashi leur montra les clochettes et ses élèves avaient deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Naruto lui lança des shurikens, il se baissa et lui envoya d'autre shurikens. Naruto fit un **kage bushin no jutsu **pour éviter les shurikens de Kakashi. Le clone se transforma en shuriken fuma, quand il allait le lui lancé, Kakashi le stoppa en le prenant d'une main au nœud de son bandeau et l'autre en prenant ses cheveux. Mais derrière lui, il vit qu'il était cerné par un autre clone de Naruto.

**- Fin Flash-back-**

Kakashi traversait Konoha et un moment donné, il vit l'arbre où il vit pour la dernière fois Sasuke. Il avait beaucoup de regrets, si seulement il avait réussi de le ramener à la raison. Il s'en voulait.

Puis il était tout près de la sortit du village, il regarda une dernière fois son village, et laissa passer des sentiments de tristesse, il repensa à tous ses êtres chers, notamment Obito, ami déchut pour lui sauver la vie, Lin, une ninja médecine qu'il avait fallut abandonner pour une mission, Minato, son sensei, Gaï, son éternel rival dont il ne faisait même pas attention, Kurenaï, une être chère dont Asuma, un grand ami, qu'il aimait, Anko, femme impossible à supporter, Naruto, élève imprévisible qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à son sensei, Sakura, une fille à force monstrueuse.

Soudain, il vit Naruto et Sakura qui regardaient Kakashi avec un sac sur le dos. Il se retourna et leur demanda avec un ton neutre, et où on pouvait sentir la tristesse :

- Que faites-vous là ? Il est bien tard pour se promener…

- Vous allez déserter, c'est ça, sensei ? demanda Sakura

- Cela ne vous regarde pas… Ce ne sont pas vos affaires…

- "Quittez le village ce soir vers minuit en toute discretion, puis allez à la vallée de la fin, et attendez-nous, préparez vos affaires car vous n'allez pas revenir dans votre village natal pendant un bout de temps. Vous allez devenir plus fort que n'importe qui et devenir un Shinigami" Vous avez reçu une lettre de ce genre de la par de Uraha-san, n'est-ce pas, Kakashi-sensei ?

- Oui… Alors vous aussi… comprit Kakashi

Naruto et Sakura approuvèrent puis ils partirent du village tous les trois.


	8. Bad New Go to Soul Society

Chapter 8 :

_**Bad New / Go to Soul Society**_

Le lendemain, aux alentours de dix heures, Ino, amie d'enfance de Sakura, rendit visite à son amie mais quand elle allait frapper, une personne âgée sortit de chez elle en étant inquiète. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses dont ses mèches étaient tenues par un serre-tête rouge, des yeux émeraude. Elle portait une robe de nuit rouge foncée et une veste polaire noir par-dessus, sans le vouloir, elle fit tombé Ino. Elle s'excusa :

- Excuse moi Ino, tu sais où est Sakura ?

- Sakura ? Non, je la cherchais justement… Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, peut-être qu'elle est à la bibliothèque ou avec Tsunade-sama… Mme Haruno, répondit Ino en se relevant avec l'aide de la mère de Sakura

- Allons voir Tsunade-sama ! proposa la mère de Sakura

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, demandons aux Hyûga de nous aider… suggéra Ino

- Excellente idée, allons-y !

Ils coururent vers la demeure des Hyûga mais sur le chemin ils croisèrent trois personnes qu'Ino connaissait très bien.

La première personne avait des cheveux noirs en coupe en bol, d'énormes sourcils, un visage déterminé. Il portait une affreuse combinaison verte par-dessus une veste de Chunin. Sans aucun doute, c'était Rock Lee.

La deuxième personne avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés au bout, son bandeau sur le front, de yeux blancs. Il portait un haut et un bas blancs avec une sorte de jupe noir. C'était Hyûga Neji.

A côté de lui, se tenait sa petite cousine, Hyûga Hinata, qui avait un an moins que lui, elle avait de longs cheveux bleu nuit qui arrivait derrière son dos, des yeux aussi blanc que neige, un regard enfantin et rempli de timidité. Elle portait un gilet violet à capuche blanche, et un bermuda bleu.

Ils étaient tous inquiets, en particulier Hinata. Quand Hinata vit Ino, elle lui demanda tout en hurlant :

- Ino ! Tu sais où est Naruto-kun ?

- Heu… non…

- Et Sakura, vous savez où elle est ? demanda sa mère

- Heu… Hinata, ne sachant pas qui répondre demanda à Neji de le faire puisqu'il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle.

- Byakugan ! Des veines apparurent autour de ses yeux et Neji regarda un peu partout, il ferma les yeux et les veines disparurent, finalement, il dit d'un ton triste, Elle n'est pas dans le village…

- Oh non… Ma Sakura, ma chérie… Où es-tu passée ? pleura la mère de Sakura

- Peut-être qu'ils sont partis en mission, proposa Lee, Et Kakashi-sensei, il est parti avec eux ?

- Je vais voir, fit Hinata en se proposant, Byuakugan ! La même chose se passa autour de ses yeux, puis elle arrêta son byuakugan, elle parla, Il n'est pas chez lui, et n'est pas dans le village… mais…

- Mais ? demandèrent tout le monde

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il laissé son bandeau frontal sur son bureau ?

- Quoi !? s'exclamèrent tout le monde

- Hinata ! Tu es sûre qu'il a laissé son bandeau sur son bureau ?! demanda

- Ou… Oui… fit-elle timidement

- Elle a raison, affirma Neji

- Allons voir Godaime-sama… proposa la mère de Sakura inquiète

Le groupe alla au bureau de Tsunade en se précipitant. Ils y entrèrent et Tsunade surprise par ce monde demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ?

- Pour quelque chose… Avez-vous donné une mission à la team de Kakashi ?

- A Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura ? Non… Ils avaient quelques jours de congé… Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont disparus ! cria Lee

- Quoi ?! hurla Tsunade, pourquoi…

- En tout cas… ils ne sont pas dans le village, informa Neji

- Et… commença Hinata timidement, Kakashi-sensei… il… il… il a laissé son… bandeau sur son bureau…

Son bandeau ? Sur son bureau ? Se dit Shizune, c'est très bizarre...

Soudain quelqu'un vint à frapper à la porte, et entra. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs verts et formaient des oreilles de chat, des yeux noir corbeaux, un regard triste et enfanti. Elle portait un T-shirt noir avec le kanji « mort » derrière son dos écrit en blanc, des gants avec des plaques en métal qui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes, un pantalon noir et une rayure blanc sur chaque coté du pantalon et son bandeau autour du cou. Elle commença à parler :

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Niliru ? Un problème ? Demanda Tsunade

- Hier soir, vers minuit, j'ai vu des personnes quitter Konoha.

- Des personne ? Combien ?

- Trois précisément... plus exactement Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura.

Tout le monde fut très surpris, Hinata tomba dans les pommes à cause de la nouvelle, elle fut rattrapée par son cousin Neji et la mère de Sakura pleura à chaude larmes. Puis Neji ajouta en tenant sa cousine :

- Il y a du logique...

- Hein ? Ne comprit pas Lee, Pourquoi ça Neji ? Peux-tu t'expliquer ?

- C'est très simple, Lee, Primo : Kakashi-sensei et son équipe sont partis sans prévenir quelqu'un ou de laisser des traces, Secundo : il a laissé son bandeau frontal sur son bureau, Tertio : hier, il se comportait bizarrement.

- Oui, tu as raison, affirma Ino, ils ont bel et bien désertés.

- Sa... saku... Sakura, ma chérie... ma fille... ma fleur... Hu hu hu, pleura la mère de Sakura

- Bon, vous tous !

- Oui, firent les concernés à part Hinata qui était dans les pommes et toujours dans les bras de son cousin et la mère de Sakura bouleversée

- Aujourd'hui votre mission est d'avertir tout le monde que la team Kakashi, c'est à dire Hatake Kakashi, Harutno Salura et Uzumaki Naruto, a déserté et devenue Nukenin. De plus vous direz de les attraper, voire de les éliminer si c'est impossible. Compris ?

- Oui, firent tout le monde à contre-cœur...

Plus tard, Hinata se réveilla et vit que tout autour d'elle est blanc, puis tourna la tête et ses deux coéquipiers.

Le premier avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs dont leur pupille était fine, un triangle sur chaque sur chaque joue de son visage et des dents pointues. Il portait des habits noir et à côté de lui se tenait un gros chien blanc dont il pouvait monter dessus.

Le deuxième avait des cheveux bruns, des lunettes de soleil qui cachait ses yeux. Il portait un noir avec un long col qui cachait le bas de son visage, un long manteau vert qui cachait ses cheveux et un pantalon noir. Elle leur demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ?

- A l'hopital de Konoha, tu t'es évanouie en entandant la nouvelle... répondit le dresseur de chien qui était Inuzuka Kiba

- ... hu... hu... hu... Naruto ! Ouwah....ah... pleura Hinata

- Hi ... Hinata ! Arrêtes de pleurer ! Il... Il va revenir... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Il va revenir encore plus fort...

- T'en es sûr ? Kiba-kun...

- Moi, je sais qu'il va revenir... C'est un signe qui ne se trompe pas, fit Shino

- Shino a raison ! Naruto ferai n'importe quoi pour devenir Hokage, il devait déserter pour devenir encore plus fort et pour mieux protéger notre village !

- Wouah ! aboya Akamaru

Hinata regarda ses coéquipiers, Kiba faisait un de ses sourires qui réchauffait le coeur de Hinata et Akamaru aboyait très fort. Hinata sourit et leur dit :

- Merci...

Neli et Lee allèrent vers leur terrain d'entraînement où leut équipe se réunissait tous les matins. En arrivant ils virent leurs deux coéquipiers, le premier ressemblait beaucout à Lee à part qu'il était plus âgé.

La deuxième personne avait des chignons qui formaient des oreilles de souris et des yeux noirs. Elle portait son bandeau sur le front, un haut blanc et un pantalon rouge. Gaï demanda en les voyant sombrer dans la tristesse :

- Alors la fougue de la jeunesse n'est pas avec vous ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est pire... fit Lee

- C'est à propos de Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi... dit Neji

- Dites le moi, je dois le savoir... surtout pour Kakashi...

- Ils ont déserté hier soir vers minuit... répondit Neji qui avait marre de Gaï

- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Hurla Gaï

- Vous plaisantez ! Cria Tenten

- Non, si nous les voyons nous devons les captuer mais si ce n'est pas possible nous devons les tuez... informa Neji

Tenten et Gaï écarquillèrent les yeux et n'y croyaient pas mais au fond ils y croyaient. Gaï, plus du tout motivé dit :

- Allons chercher une petite mission...

Le jour suivant, la team Kakashi continua sa route jusqu'à qu'elle arriva à la vallée de la fin. Ils s'essayèrent et attendirent sur le visage de pierre du premier Hokage. Plus tard, ils virent Urahara et un chat noir à côté qui n'était qu'autre que Yoruichi sur la tête de Uchiwa Madara. Il se relevèrent rapidement et Naruto demanda :

- Ce chat noir... c'est Yruichi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le chat noir

- Et comment allons devenir Shinigami ? demanda Sakura

- Ce sera très simple... Mais discutons en route, proposa Urahara

- D'accord... accepta Kakashi

Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers une forêt lugubre et très sombre, ils ne voyaient rien comme s'il faisait nuit. Il y avait plein d'insecte bizarre, cela effrayait Sakura. Puis Yoruichi leur dit :

- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds... Et pour répondre à ta question Sakura, vous deviendrez Shinigami à la Soul society.

- C'est quoi la Soul Society ? Demanda Kakashi

- Bonnes question... firent Naruto et Sakura en même temps

- Vous apprendrez tout là-bas... mais pour pouvoir y aller, il faut passer le Sekaimon...

- Se... kaimon... c'est quoi ?ne comprit pas Naruto

- Nous arrivons, fit Yoruichi

Ils étaient devant une grottes, ils y entrèrent et Urahara claqua ses doigts et apparut un portail. Puis Urahra leur expliqua :

- Le Sekaimon est le portail qui permet d'arriver à la Soul Society, vous n'avez que quatre minutes pour y aller.

- Comment ça ? ne comprit pas Sakura, Pouvez-vous vous expliquez, Urahara-san

- Vous aurez un couloir avant d'arriver à la Soul Society, c'est le Sekaimon, si vous n'y arriver pas, vous serez entre les deux monde pour toujours, c'est compris ?

- Oui ! Firent les ninjas prêt à courir.


	9. Beginning !

**Chapitre 9 :**

_**Beginning !**_

Les ninjas se mirent en position pour qu'ils soient prêt à courir, puis Urahara leur donna le départ :

- Allez-y !!

- On y va ! Cria Yoruichi

Les ninjas ainsi que Yoruichi traversèrent le portail et se retrouvèrent dans un chemin comme dans une grotte, il y avait même des squelettes par terre. Puis Sakura demanda :

- C'est ça l'espace entre les deux monde ? Incroyable...

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Hurla Yoruichi, Courrez !!

Ils coururent tous pour passer le Sekaimon mais en même temps les murs se rapprochèrent, ils transpiraient tous. Ils coururent tous de plus en plus vite, ils coururent, coururent, coururent et coururent. Soudain ils traversèrent le portail et furent éjectés à plat sur le ventre et Yoruichi debout sur la tête de Kakashi. Ils levèrent la tête et virent qu'ils étaient aux milieu d'une centaine de Shinigamis. Puis deux personnes s'approchèrent d'eux et les aidèrent à se relever.

Le premier avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux noirs un visage simple et sympa. Il portait un aori blanc avec le kanji treize derrière son dos. Il tendait sa main vers Kakashi pour l'aider à se relever. A côté de lui se trouvait un homme brun qui avait de longs cheveux attachés avec des barrettes en fleurs, une barbe mal rasée, il portait chapeau de paille, un aori rose avec des fleurs par dessus son aori blanc avec le kanji huit.

Kakashi gêné se pardonna :

- Pardon pour le dérangement... Hé Hé Hé...

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous vous attendions, fit le brun

- C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto, Vous nous attendiez ?

- Oui... Urahara nous a prévenu de votre arriver... donc on a pu préparer votre chambre pour votre séjour au seireitei, je m'appelle Jushirô Ukitake, capitaine de la treizième division, et voici Shunsui Kyôraku, capitaine de la huitième division.

- C'est géniale... Mais c'est quoi le seireitei ? dit Sakura contente d'avoir une chambre

- Vous aller tous apprendre les bases mais si on vous présentait vos chambres ? Ça vous dit ?

- Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Devenons Shinigami ! Hurla Naruto à grand cœur

- Non... Vous devez vous entraînez si vous voulez le devenir... mais il faut parler des bases.

- Logique... remarqua Kakashi

- Suivez-nous...

Les ninjas suivirent les capitaines de la huitième et treizième division, tous les shinigamis les regardèrent en se demandant qui était l'héritier, tout le monde était éblouit et jaloux par l'idée de former des humains pour qu'ils deviennent Shinigami. Puis ils arrivèrent devant des bâtiments assez protéger par des Shinigami, un homme assez imposant et assez... comment dire... gros se trouvait devant l'entrer des bâtiments. Il avait des grosse lèvres, des cheveux courts et un sorte de col violet derrière le cou. Il tourna sa tête vers les trois ninjas et hurla en les pointant du doigt :

- C'est qui eux !? Ce sont des humains ! Que font-ils ici !?

- Ta gueule, gros lard ! Insultat Naruto, Et puis on est là pour devenir Shinigami !

- T'as dit quoi !? Minus ! Je suis le vice-capitaine de la seconde division ! T'as compris !!! Je suis bien meilleur que toi !!! Minable ninja !

- Eh bien... Quel accueil... Qui aurait cru que le blond soit comme ça... Il ne ressemble pas à Minato... pensa Ukitake

- Ça commence fort... fit Kyoraku à lui-même

- Éloigne ta gueule puante et tes grosse lèvre ! Détritus ! Cria Naruto

- Sale mioche... Tu ne sais à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis le vice-capitaine ! Le meilleur des vice-capitaine ! Je suis... Marechiyo Omaeda !

- Omaeda... Ta gueule ! Fit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année

- Euh... euh... Soi... Soi Fon taichou... c'est... c'est eux qui ont commencé ! Trembla Omaeda

La jeune femme avait un regard froid qui vous glaçait le sang, des yeux sérieux et marron, de longs cheveux bleu nuit qui partaient tressés en deux parties, le reste de ses cheveux formaient des oreilles de félins. Elle portait la même tenue que tous les autres shinigamis et un aori blanc avec le kanji deux derrière son dos. Elle s'approcha des ninjas et les regardait avec un air soucieuse. Puis elle demanda aux deux autre capitaines :

- Alors c'est eux...

- Tai... Taichou ! Ce ne sont que des humains ! Il ne doivent pas être là !

- Omaeda... je te l'ai dit pendant que tu mangeais ! Trois humains viendront à la Soul Society ! Tu n'es pas possible... Tu ne retiens jamais quelque chose quand tu manges...

- Heu... ne dit rien le vice-capitaine

- ... aucun bruit ne se produisit durant dix minutes

Tous le monde regardait Omaeda gêné, personne disait quelque chose, on peut juste entendre les mouche voler, puis Naruto s'écroula de rire en criant :

- WOUARF ! AH AH AH ! Le gros boulet ! Le Boulet ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con que ça ! WOUARF ! WOUARF! WOUARF !

- Je crois que je l'ai oublie de le dire... Pas grave... pensa Soi Fon

Omaeda prit Naruto au cou et le plaqua contre un mur devant tout le monde, il essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de Omaeda, mais ce dernier l'étouffait.

- Alors, on ne rigole plus le nain ?

- Tu vas voir... grinça Naruto entre ses dents

Naruto bascula sa tête et se cogna contre celle de Omaeda qui le lâcha prise. Du sang coulait sur le front de Omaeda et du blondinet. Le vice-capitaine énervé fonça sur Naruto avec un poing mais ce dernier fit des signes et produisit deux clones. Naruto surpris pensa :

- Deux clones ? Mais j'en voulais en faire qu'un ! Pas grave...

Un clone de celui-ci se mit devant les deux autres Naruto pour les protéger de Omaeda, le clone fit des mouvements autour de main droite du vrai Naruto, une orbe bleu clair apparut dans la main de l'effronté puis doubla de volume. Ses clones disparurent et fonça droit devant Omaeda qui lui fonçait sur le blond. Naruto avec son orbe, la mit en plein ventre sur Omaeda qui fut propulser juste après une explosion. Les capitaines furent impressionnés, Et Naruto aussi d'ailleurs, il regarda sa main et se dit :

- Incroyable... on dirait qu'en arrivant ici, ma puissance fut quintuplé... ou un truc du genre...

- Hung... se releva Omaeda, doué le gamin, il était vraiment rapide...

Omaeda se rapprocha de son capitaine, Naruto de son equipe mais Soi Fon l'arrêta :

- Pas mal, t'as un bon niveau... Mais il faut vous montrer vos chambres...

- HEIN ?! Hurla Omaeda qui n'avait sans doute pas comprit son capitaine, comment ça leurs chambres !?

- Bah... Oui, il ne vont quand même pas dormir dehors... répondit Soi Fon, suivez nous vous tous.

Soi Fon partit dans les bâtiments de la seconde division et les autres la suivirent, ils y entrèrent et virent beaucoup de shinigami, notre équipe passèrent des couloirs assez large et assez lumineux. Puis ils montèrent des escaliers et arrivèrent devant un pallier long et large avec plusieurs portes le long du pallier. Soi Fon leur expliqua :

- Les chambres de la seconde division sont ici, et la votre est celle qui est au fond à gauche.

Soi Fon arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Ils virent trois lits, un bureau, une bibliothèque et une porte sur le coté qui était probablement celle de la salle de bain. Les lits était un peu plus grand que ceux de Konoha, deux couettes puisque la nuit il faisait froid à la Soul Society et un oreiller. Puis dans la salle de bain, il y avait une baignoire avec plusieurs serviettes et des toilettes. Finalement, les ninjas choisirent leur lit, Naruto celui qui était contre la fenêtre, Sakura entre deux lits et Kakashi celui qui était près de la porte. Puis ils sortirent et suivirent toujours Soi Fon, Sakura ne sachant pas où ils allaient demanda :

- Où allons-nous ? Soi Fon...

- Nous allons dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, et surtout n'oubliez pas la marque de respect si vous ne voulez pas avoir de gros ennuis...

- Comme ? Fit Naruto

- Recevoir des corvées de la part d'un vice-capitaine...

- Je vois le truc, pensa Naruto

Ils arrivèrent devant des portes immenses, Naruto avala sa salive à cause de l'immensité de la porte. Soi Fon, avant d'y entrer, les avertit et ordonna :

- Omaeda, retourne dans la division, quant à vous ninjas, soyez très poli et répondez aux questions qu'on va vous peut-être posez, soyez aussi naturel que possible...

- D'accord, fit Sakura

- Pas de problème, mon capitaine ! Dit Naruto en souriant

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps si vous avez compris, fit Kyoraku

Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules et laissèrent apparaître six autres capitaines ce qui impressionnait Kakashi, Ukitake était le capitaine de la treizième division. Devant se trouvait un vielle homme chauve avec une longue barbe blanche et avec de longs sourcils ( pas gros hein ?) et portait la même tenue que les trois autre capitaines mais il y avait le kanji un derrière son dos. Il parla :

- Bien, la réunion des capitaines va commencer !

A konoha, tout était calme depuis le départ de la team Kakashi et les habitudes étaient toujours là, même si quelques ninjas par ci par là regrettaient des moments de leur vie. Une jeune allait chaque matin chez Ichiraku et au terrain d'entraînement, elle s'appelait Hyuga Hinata et était amoureuse d' un blondinet du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Elle rejoignit sa petite équipe composé d'Inuzuka Kiba et d'Aburame Shino. Elle les salua :

- Bonjour Kiba-kun, à toi aussi Shino-kun

- Yo Hinata ! Hurla Kiba

- Wouf ! Abouya Akamaru

-...

- Hinata ! Shino ! Vous êtes tous prêt pour la prochaine mission !? hurla Kiba

- Ou... Oui !

-...

- Eh bien, dans un cas comme celui là, vous êtes motivés ? C'est bien, c'est bien...

L'équipe 10 se retourna et vit un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année, il portait un sorte de casque métallique avec la plaque avec le signe de Konoha et la tenue traditionnelle des chunnin. Il leur dit :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai votre chef d'équipe pour compenser l'absence de Kourenaï-san...

- Et Saï-kun ? Demanda Hinata

- Il avec l'équipe d'Asuma... Bien, ce n'est pas le moment et si nous faisons une petite mission pour se connaître ?

- Yamato-taichou ? Fit Kiba

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? Une question à me poser ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un monstre...

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'équipe de Naruto et son équipe ? Demanda Hinata inquiète

Yamato baissa les yeux sous les yeux de l'équipe 10, Shino dit à voix basse :

- Aucun... n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Nous faisons tout notre possible pour les retrouver ! les encouragea Yamato, Mais ce n'est pas le moment de baissez les bras, j'en suis qu'ils sont partis s'entraîner et devenir plus fort...

- Il a raison ! Il ne faut pas que Naruto nous dépasse encore une fois ! N'est-ce pas Akamaru ?

- Wourf !!

- Nous allons tous s'entraîner !! hurla Kiba

- Moi aussi, pensa Hinata, moi aussi je dois m'entraîner... je ... il... il faut que devienne forte si je veux venir en aide Naruto-kun...


	10. Captains

**Chapter 10 :**

_**Captains...**_

L'équipe de Kakashi était avec tous les capitaines, enfin ceux qui étaient là, Yamamoto, le capitaine de la première division commença à parler :

- La réunion des capitaines va commencer !

Naruto et sa petite équipe avalèrent tous leur salive, car ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Yamamoto s'avança et continua de parler :

- Bien... Capitaines, je vous présente nos deux invité et le retour de l'héritier de la cinquième grande famille de noblesse !

- Le retour ? Se dit Kakashi, mais je n'ai pratiquement pas vécu à la Soul Society, sympa...

- Bref... Ninjas, présentez-vous...

- Je suis Haruno Sakura, et voici Uzumaki Naruto... se présenta Naruto

- Je suis Hatake Kakashi...

- Bien... Vous tous, j'aimerai que vous les accueillez comme tous les autres. Et je voudrais que vous les aiderez en cas de besoin.

- Yamamoto-taichou, fit un jeune garçon au cheveux argentés et aux yeux glaciales, je trouve que c'est un peu trop exagéré, Kakashi et les autres viennent juste d'arriver et il sera bon pour eux d'avoir les bases pour pouvoir s'entraîner, non ?

- C'est vrai Hitsugaya-taichou, vous avez raison.

- Taichou ? Pensa Sakura, à son âge ? Eh ben dit donc...

- Excusez moi, fit Naruto, mais ça prendra combien de temps notre entraînement ?

Tous les capitaines le regardèrent, ils faisaient une terre d'enterrement puis le commandent capitaine parla :

- Cela dépendra de vous ! Kakashi, que veux-tu faire... Tu es né ici, à la Soul Society, héritier de la cinquième grande famille, réfléchis à la question, et de plus tu possède un pouvoir plus grand et plus puissant que Kyûbi, tu es devenu la cible d''Aizen... Que veux-tu faire ?

- Être ninja... répondit Kakashi doucement

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- J'ai envie de rester à Konoha !

Tous les capitaines le regardèrent stupéfiés et surpris, tous croyaient que Kakashi voudrait rester à la Soul Society, mais non. Il voulait rester à Konoha. Puis Soi Fon l'intercepta :

- C'est absurde ce que tu dis ! Tu es né à la Soul Society ! Et tu es l'héritier de la cinquième grande famille de noblesse ! Et...

- Soi Fon... interrompit Yamamoto, s'il veut être dans ce village ninja... il y a une bonne raison...

- Bonne raison, bonne raison... Moi j'ai une bonne raison ! Il est né à la Soul Society, dans une famille de noblesse... les nobles doit montrer l'exemple ! Voilà pourquoi ! Hurla Soi Fon

- Tu es bien énervée aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Soi Fon ?

Une personne sortit de l'ombre, c'était Yoruichi sous les yeux de tout le monde, même Yamamoto, de dernier lui dit :

- Shihôin Yoruichi... ancien capitaine de la deuxième division et des force des services secret... fit Yamamoto

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je reste ici ? Demanda Yoruichi

- Non pas le moins au monde, répondit Yamamoto, puisque tu le connais depuis sa naissance tu dois le connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Yoruichi-sama, vous dîtes quoi ? Qu'il reste ici à la soul Society ou qu'il aille à Konoha ?

- Je dis que c'est à lui de choisir, après tout, c'est sa vie.

- Yoruichi c'est vrai que vous avez été attaqué par des hollows juste après la révélation d'Aizen ? Demanda un jeune bruns aux cheveux longs et à regard froid

- C'est vrai mais ils se sont quand même bien défendus, surtout Kakashi...

Tous les capitaines la regardèrent surpris, puis ils se tournèrent vers Kakashi et son équipe gênés. En tant normale, il était à Konoha pour se protéger des danger qu'il parcourait mais devenir ninja ... Son père voulait-il ça ? Etait-ce prévu ? Voulu ? Personne le savait... Et si son père savait qu'un jour il ne serait plus là et qu'il voulait qu'il soit capable de se protéger ? C'était la seule hypothèse la plus logique... Il y avait un très grand silence puis Yamamoto le coupa en disant :

- Vous trois, vous vous entraînerez durant un temps indéterminé.

- Ce qui nous fais dire qu'on ne saura pas quand on rentrera... c'est ça ? Demanda Sakura

- C'est exact ... affirma Yamamoto, Je crois que la deuxième division vous a accueillit, non ?

- Oui ! Fit Naruto

- C'est bien... Je compte sur vous pour que vous vous entraîner très dur et que vous n'abandonnerez pas en cours de route...

- Abandonner ? Nous ? Vous rêvez ...

Les capitaines commencèrent à être surpris. Naruto avait coupé la parole d'une personne très importante et haut gradé. Dans le regard de Naruto et également dans celui des deux autres, on pouvait voir de la détermination et du courage pour toute sorte d'épreuve. Puis Naruto continua à parler :

- Le mot abandonner est rayé dans mon dictionnaire ! Jamais ! Jamais de la vie j'abandonnerai ! Car un jour je deviendrai Hokage du village de Konoha ! Et personne ne viendra m'arrêter ! Foi de Uzumaki Naruto et des ninjas de Konoha !! hurla Naruto sous les yeux ébahis de tous les capitaines

Personne ne disait un mot, le ninjas étaient sûrs d'eux, ils avaient foi en eux. Yamamoto regardait les ninjas droit dans les yeux puis il leur demanda avec un ton imposant :

- Êtes-vous sûrs de vous ? Vous pouvez mourir d'épuisement... nous ne vous ferons pas de cadeau...

- Je crois vous l'avoir dit... vieillard... nous n'abandonnerons pas... et puis... nous ne sommes pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu... fit Naruto si sûr de lui, Nous sommes les ninjas de Konoha !

Tout le monde regarda Naruto, dans ses paroles, on pouvait sentir de la détermination de la vraie, rare sont les jeunes qui ont une grande détermination et de conviction, dans son regard et également dans celui des deux autres, ils ne s'enfuiront pas et n'abandonneront pas. Puis Yamamoto regarda le capitaine de la douzième division et lui demanda :  
- Kurotsuchi Mayuri taichou, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire... et vous aussi Unohana Retsu taichou, je compte sur vous... Je lève la séance.

Presque tous les capitaines partirent sauf quatre, Kyoraku et Ukitake discutaient avec Kakashi qui était troublé et un peu perdu. Les capitaines de la septième et treizième division essayaient de la rassurer malgré ces derniers événements. Kakashi regarda autour de lui puis il demanda curieusement :

- Où est Yoruichi-san ?

- Aucune idée mais elle est surement dans la soul society... elle a prévu de rester ici pour vous aider... répondit Jushirô

- Eh ben... je pense que ça va être mouvementer durant les prochaines jours, fit Kyoraku

- Sûr... affirma Kakashi en pensant à Naruto avec une gouttelette d'eau derrière la tête

- Excusez moi mais je dois m'occuper du p'tit héritier... s'il veut bien me suivre...

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kakashi

Devant lui se dressait quelqu'un de très bizarre pour un capitaine, il avait de sorte de corne ou chapeau blancs très bizarre qui partaient vers la gauche, le visage noir et blanc, les yeux jaunes, des sortes de cornes dorée a la place de ses oreilles et une sur le menton et avait un large sourire qui effrayait Kakashi. Il portait exactement la même tenue que les autre capitaines mais il avait le kanji douze derrière le dos.

- Je suis le capitaine de la douzième division : Kurotsuchi Mayuri... Suis moi... Kakashi-kun...

- D'a... d'accord...

Kakashi le suivit de derrière, juste après Naruto et Sakura discutaient avec Jushirô et Kyoraku, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Même s'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer, ils s'entendaient très bien, voire à merveille. Puis une femme qui s'avérait être capitaine les interpella poliment et à vois douce :

- Jushiro-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, les deux ninjas doivent venir avec moi, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous déranger...

- Non... Sakura-chan... Naruto-kun... Allez avec Unohana-taichou... fit Kyoraku

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto

- On va vous faire un examen médical, tous les nouveaux doivent le faire, mais aussi pour vous inscrire dans la liste des shinigamis, et c'est vraiment très important...

- Je vois l'truc ! interrompit Naruto les bras croisés

- Naruto... soupira Sakura

Unohana leur fit signe de la suivre et les deux ninjas la suivirent et allèrent au quartier de la quatrième division.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi traversa des couloirs vraiment sombres et sinistres, ils étaient peu éclairés, Kakashi suivait de derrière Mayuri avec ses jambes molles et tremblantes. Puis ils traversèrent une porte et arrivèrent dans une salle avec pas mal de scientifiques et de technologies. Kakashi était impressionné par les machines et écrans, il n'y avait pas de tels à Konoha. Soudain Mayuri avec son sourire narquois hurla :

- Préparez immédiatement la salle d'extraction de gigai ! Nemu ! Va chercher les affaires qu'on lui avait préparés ! Et que ça saute !!!

Tout le mond obeit sans broncher, Nemu était partit à quelque part. Dans son coin, Kakashi regardait d'un air effrayé les actes de Mayuri, les gestes de tout le monde et la vitesses des actions qu'effectuaient les scientifiques. puis Nemu arriva devant notre copieur avec une tenue noir et ample.

Au même moment, Naruto et Sakura se changeaient, ils changeaient leurs anciens habits contre la tenue commun à tous les shinigamis. Et en même temps ils discutaient de tout et de rien :

- Sakura-chan, tu en pense quoi des shinigamis ?

- Ils sont dans l'ensemble très sympa, mais d'autre sont vraiment très bizarre...

- Pourquoi "d'autre sont bizarre" ?

- Le capitaine de la douzième division, celui qui a pris notre sensei, l'était...

- Tu n'as pas tort...

- On doit aller où ? demanda soudainement Sakura en sortant de la cabine et avec ses affaires sous les bras

- Je crois qu'on a le droit d'aller où on veut, on attend devant la douzième division ? proposa Naruto en pensant à son sensei et en sortant de la cabine

- D'accord !

Environ une demie heure plus tard, Kakashi avec la tenue des shinigamis sortit du quartier de la douzième division en soupirant un bon coup, puis il vit Naruto et Sakura en faisant signe. Il s'avança vers eux et demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- On vous attendais... repondit Sakura

- On y va ? cria Naruto

Ils partirent tous les trois de la même dirention et soudain quelqu'un sauta de très haut et hurla :

- KAAAAAAKAAAAAAASHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII !


	11. Others Shinigamis

Note : Des choses appartiennent à -man à cause de mon manque d'idée en ce moment, je suis désolé !

Mais appréciez ce savoureux chapitre avant noël ^^

* * *

**Chapter 11 : **

_Other Shinigamis..._

- KAAAAAAKAAAAAAASHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII !

Soudain un jeune homme atterrit aux pieds des ninjas, il avait des cheveux roux en bataille, un bandeau vert sur son front, les yeux verts mais l'œil droit était caché par un cache-œil noir. Il portait un long foulard orange autour du cou, son katana derrière son dos dans un fourreau rouge et noir. Il se releva et les salua avec un large sourire :

- Yo ! Bienvenue au Seireitei !

Les ninjas avaient une grosse goutte d'au derrière la tête puis Kakashi lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- ...

- Eh ! Qui es-tu ? répéta Kakashi

- Alors il avait raison... tu ne te souviens plus de tes séjours au Seireitei... Ça c'est vraiment dommage... parla le roux tout seul dans son coin

- Dis tu m'écoute ! commença à s'impatienter Kakashi

- Bon passons... Je suis Lavi ! Et je sais que tu es Kakashi... non ?

- Vu comment tu me parles... tu me connais bien... n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Kakashi les sourcil froncés

- Ouais ! Je te connais pour sûr ! Tu es mon frère de sang ! N'est ce pas... Mon jumeau !

-... Jumeau ?

- Ouais... Nous avons le même âge... Enfin, le plus important était ton retour... Et le reste ne m'importait peu !

- ...

- ...

- ...

Aucun ne fit entendre, les trois ninjas le regardèrent d'un étrange regard, ils avaient un très grosse goutte derrière la tête, puis il demanda au deux ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Uzumaki Naruto...

- Haruno Sakura...

- ...

Lavi regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot, tout à coup il cria avec de gros cœur dans les yeux :

- STRIIIIIIIIIIKE !!!

- Hein ? firent les ninjas

Lavi se mit à genoux devant Sakura, lui prit la main et lui dit :

- Princesse... Veux-tu bien devenir ma petite amie... Aishiteru...

Soudain quelqu'un arriva, le prit par le col et donna un gros coup sur la tête, c'était Renji, ce dernier lui criait afin de le calmer :

- Lavi !Arrête avec tes connerie ! Triple Idiot !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Baka !

- Renji ? fit Kakashi

- Yo ! Vous allez bien ?

- Super bien, répondit Sakura

- Je pète la forme ! fit à son tour Naruto

- Bof... dit Kakashi avec un air de fatigue

Renji regarda Kakashi, il était terriblement fatigué, dû à cause de la sortie du gigai, il en avait entendu parler, mais aussi son reatsu étant limité a un certain degré fut libéré en grande quantité, et ça épuisait énormément l'organisme de Kakashi. Il le comprenait. Soudain il entendit une voix derrière qui les fit sursauter :

- Bienvenue au seireitei...

- WOUAH !!

Pendant quelque temps, les visages des ninjas étaient blancs de blanc, ils restèrent immobiles voire pétrifies au cause de la personne qui venait juste d'arriver. Cette personne était Rukia avec un regard neutre, plutôt froid. Naruto lui cria de toutes ses forces :

- Putain Rukia ! Arrête de nous faire peur !!! T'es vraiment chiante !!

- Ohé ! Tu ne me connais pas...

Sakura tourna plusieurs fois sa tête dans tous les sens, Lavi lui demanda calmement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où est Ichigo ?

- Chez lui...

- Comment ça chez lui ? fit Naruto

- Ichigo est un humain... révéla Renji sous les yeux de tout le monde

Les trois ninjas furent surpris, voire plus. Ils avaient les yeux écarquilles... Ichigo... un humain... La révélation laissait bouche-bée pendant quelque temps. Soudain, deux adolescents arrivèrent en criant :

- HERE ! WE ARE HERE ! TWINS ARE RETURN !

- C'est encore qui eux ? pensa Naruto avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête et un regard d'ahurie

- Nous somme les Twins ! Akirô-Kei !

- ...

Tout le monde les regardait, ils se ressemblaient mais leur coiffure les distinguait très bien. Ils avaient un visage lisse et ovale, un peu près le même âge que Naruto, ils avaient des cheveux noirs, l'un qui avait des cheveux longs qui partaient derrière la tête et l'autre les cheveux en bataille. Il avaient les yeux verts mais plus vert que Sakura. Ils portaient tous les deux la tenues des shinigamis. Puis celui qui avait les cheveux redressés se présenta :

- Akiro desu !

- Kei desu ! fit celui qui avait les cheveux en pétard

- ... Encore des connaissance de Kakashi-sensei...? pensa Sakura lassée

- Qui est Yamârashi (porc-épique) ? demandèrent les deux garçon en regardant chaque personne

- Yamârashi ? pensa Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils, ne me dit pas que...

Puis les jumeaux arrivèrent devant Kakashi en l'inspectant de tout les côté, ils s'arrêtèrent et crièrent en harmonie et très fort :

- C'est toi !!

- ...

- C'est toi Yamârashi !

- Ce n'est pas Yamârashi mais Kakashi... corrigea le ninja copieur

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... Quoi ? Un problème ? coupa Kakashi le silence

- Trop dur à s'en souvenir ! s'exprimèrent les deux garçon

Kakashi lassé tomba par terre la tête la première, son nom... dur à s'en souvenir ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui avait dit ça... Puis Akirô se baissa et lui demanda calmement :

- On peut t'appeler Kai ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non...

- ...

Kei se baissa et lui demanda à son tour :

- Kenshi ?

- Ken...shi ? fit Kakashi, si tu veux...

- Yosh !!! Va pour Kenshi ! Ken-shi !

- KENSHI ?! hurla Rukia surprise

- Quoi ? fit Naruto, Pourquoi tu cris comme ça Rukia-chan...

- Kenshi... C'est le nom du plus fort Shinigami de toute l'histoire de la soul Society... Kei ! Akirô ! Ce nom n'a pas le droit d'être donné ! Interdit par la loi !

- Kenshi... ou comme tu veux Yamârashi...

- Kakashi ! interrompit Kakashi d'un air furieux

- ... Eh ben... Nous sommes sûrs qu'il peut devenir très fort... c'est tout. fit Kei et Akirô en même temps

- ... C'est pas une raison... appelez le par un autre nom... mais pas Kenshi...

- OK... Ohé, ça te vas comme nom Silver ? fit

- Si vous voulez... tant que vous arrêtez vos âneries... se lassa Kakashi marre des surnoms des jumeaux

- Silver-chan... Quelle technique ninja connais-tu ?

- Y-a-t-il plusieurs catégories ?

- Quel grade es-tu ?

- Peux-tu faire des choses extraordinaires ?

Pendant un nombre incalculable de minutes, les jumeaux lui posaient à tour de rôle, Kakashi en avait marre de tout ça... C'était lassant... Il en avait marre, il voulait les frapper... Mais ce n'était pas le seul, les autres aussi voulait les frapper a un point tel qu'on ne pouvait pas décrire.

Puis arriva Jushirô en mettant ses mais sur la tête des jumeaux et en disant :

- Calmez vous vous deux, il vient juste d'arriver, il est fatigué, n'est-ce pas Kakashi-kun ?

- Ah... si...

- Ka-ka-shi ? répétèrent les deux garçons toujours en même temps, Finalement c'est assez simple...

- Eh ben... vous n'êtes pas faciles... leur dit Kakashi

- ...

Puis Jushirô demanda aux garçon de partir, ces dernières obéirent en disparaissant sous les yeux ébahis des ninjas à cause de cette rapidité. Ensuite, le capitaine de la treizième division autorisa aux ninjas de faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais sans créer d'ennui. Mais il interpela l'héritier en lui tapotant sur l'épaule :

- Kakashi-kun, retrouve moi ce soir sur le toit de la treizième division

- Pour... pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, je voudrais juste te parler... c'est tout...

- On peut se parler maintenant non ? fronça Kakashi qui avait un doute

- Eh ben... c'est que là j'ai beaucoup de boulot et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de te parler... sourit le capitaine d'une façon bien amicale

Kakashi hésita pendant un bout de temps, il se retourna et regarda ses élèves qui souriaient, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il devait y aller, Kakashi regarda une nouvelle fois le capitaine dans les yeux et hocha la tête pour accepter sa requête. Les trois ninjas continuèrent leur promenade dans le centre-ville du Seireitei, ils virent plusieurs magasin aussi intéressants les uns que les autres. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant, Naruto avala sa salive et bava... ça signifiait qu'une seule chose : Naruto avait faim...

- Faim... meurs de faims... Veux manger... se plaignit en s'approchant du restaurant

- Heu... Naruto nous n'avons pas d'argent... interpella doucement kakashi

Mais sans s'y attendre, on entendit des gargouillements venant du ventre de Kakashi qui était surpris, Sakura avait la tête tournée vers Kakashi avec un sourire amusé, bien que ce soit la première qu'elle entend des gargouillements venant de son maître... Puis elle dit à ses coéquipièrs avec un large sourire :

- Nous demanderons à un des capitaines de nous offrir à manger plus tard, d'accord ?

- Moi je suis d'accord...

- Faim... Faim... gémit Naruto

Avant qu'ils n'atteigne le restaurant, Kakashi lui mit sa main devant sa bouche et l'autre sur son torse puis il l'attira vers un autre endroit mais loin du restaurant, le porteur de Kyûbi avait ses joue inondés de larmes, il avait vraiment... mais vraiment faim... très faim... Kakashi approcha sa bouche près des oreilles de Naruto et lui dit :

- Calme toi Naruto... Souviens-toi ce qu'a dit Jushirô... Il ne fait pas qu'on crée des ennuies...

- ...

Naruto le regarda d'un air résigne, son sensei le lâcha puis ils continuèrent leur route. Quelques temps après Sakura leur proposa toute excitée :

- Si on allait aux sources d'eau chaude ? Ça nous calmera les idées... Non ?

Les garçon se regardèrent puis Naruto lui demanda les sourcils froncés et soucieux :

- C'est une bonne idée mais sais-tu où se trouve la source d'eau chaude ?

- Oui, juste là !

Sakura pointa un bâtiment gigantesque dont l'arrière échappait des vapeurs, le bâtiment était très grand avec ses murs en bois peints en blanc et un toit en tuiles bleues, une pancarte en face de l'entrée laissait apparaître quelque mots : SOURCE D'EAU CHAUDE. Ils s'approchèrent du bâtiment et soudainement ils entendirent les femmes criés d'une vois perçante qui nous cassaient les oreilles :

- KYYA ! UN VOYEUR ! AU SECOURS !

Ils entendirent des coups frappant probablement un pervers qui espionnait les filles, soudain un personne fut expulsé des sources... le ninjas écarquillèrent les yeux... Cette personne expulsée était assez imposant, il avait de long cheveux gris attachés, des yeux noirs et des marques sous les yeux ainsi qu'une grosse bosse sur la tête... Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des shinigamis et son katana à sa ceinture. Naruto sanglotait, il était sur le point de pleurer et balbutia :

- E-ro-sen-nin...


	12. Birthday !

**Chapter 12 : **

_Birthday !/ I see you..._

- E-ro-sen-nin...

- Ah... fortiches ces femmes, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle me repéreront si vite...

Naruto se mit devant lui par la grande surprise de ce dernier, Naruto pleurait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Jiraiya le regarda et faisait une tête d'enterrement. Il se releva et mit Naruto contre son corps et mit une main sur sa tête et l'autre derrière son dos. Il baissa sa tête et lui dit :

- Désolé... Naruto...

Sous les yeux des ses coéquipiers, il pleura sur Jiraiya et tenant fortement sa tenue, Jiraiya le regardait pleurer avec des yeux de père. Sakura était vraiment contente pour lui, de quoi de rêver de mieux quand on perd un être cher, elle l'avait vu tellement bouleversé quand il avait su sa mort. Kakashi avait les yeux baissés et repensa à son équipe d'enfance... Qui sait... il pourrait les retrouver ici... en tant que Shinigami, il ne s'inquiéterait plus. Mais d'un côté, ça le ferait souffrir trop... Sakura se tourna vers son sensei, elle était heureuse de voir ces deux zigotos se retrouver mais quand elle vit Kakashi d'un air triste, il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir. Elle mit sa main derrière le dos de son sensei et lui demanda :

- Ça va sensei ?

- ...

- Sensei ?

- Oui ça va... je suis si heureux pour eux deux... c'est tout...

Dans sa voix, il y avait un petit ton triste que Sakura avait ressenti, quelques minutes plus tard, Jiraiya demanda curieusement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes mort ?

Les ninjas baissèrent les yeux et ne dirent rien, et Naruto regarda Kakashi, Jiraiya devina très rapidement la raison de leur visite à la Soul Society en même temps de regarder Kakashi. Il fit demanda :

- C'est à cause de... Kakashi, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

Kakashi détourna les yeux du regarda de l'ex-sannin. Et se remémora de Aizen et de ses parole

**Début Flash-back **

Naruto fonça sur Yammy mail il fut éjecté par ce dernier, Naruto se releva et dit :

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous… vous… voulez Kyubi, c'est ça !? C'est ça que vous voulez, hein ?!

- Kyubi ? fit Aizen, je vois, alors c'est toi le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues, c'est ça ?

- Grrr… grogna Naruto alors que le chakra du renard commençait à se manifester

- Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout, c'est autre chose…

- Alors que veux-tu, Aizen ? demanda Kakashi qui fixait Aizen

- Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple, c'est ton pouvoir légendaire…

- Qu… quoi ?! ne comprirent pas les ninjas de Konoha

- Mon… pouvoir … lé… légen… légendaire ? balbutia Kakashi en ayant les yeux écarquillés

**Fin Flash-back**

Kakashi ne regardait personne, il avait les yeux baissés et détournés, tout était à cause de lui, tout... tout... Personne ne parlait, aucun bruit se faisait entendre, puis un bruit venant du ventre de Naruto coupa le silence. Jiraiya se leva et leur proposa d'un grand sourire :

- Je vous invite à manger, d'accord ?

- Mais ! interrompit Kakashi surpris

- C'est moi qui paye ! Vous n'avez pas encore de l'argent... fit Jiraiya

- Ça ira pour vous... Jiraiya-sama... s'inquiéta Sakura

- Ça ira, j'ai beaucoup d'argent... Tiens, en route je vous explique quelques trucs, mais d'abord suivez-moi !

Ils marchèrent en parlant, Jiraiya leur expliquait qu'il y avait deux façon de payer : soit de payer en liquide soit avec des primes.

- Des primes ? fit Naruto, C'est quoi ?

- C'est la même chose que chez vous, certains Hollows ont leur tête en argent, quand vous tuer un Hollow à prime, l'argent est enregistrer sur votre messager divin. et vous pouvez payer avec cet argent...

- Alors c'est super simple de gagner de l'argent ! s'exclama Naruto avec un très grand sourire

- Mais la plupart des Hollows à prime sont ceux qui ont tué des shinigamis.

- ... Ah... Okay... fronça Sakura les sourcils, Je vois...

Puis ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment ressemblant à un restaurant chic, la pancarte indiquait son nom en grand : Kyo tabemonoya.

- Kyo Tabemonoya... trois étoiles... On va aller là ? demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire

- Non... Celui qui est juste en face...

- Hein ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent un restaurant du genre Ichiraku mais un nom très différent : Etsuko, Naruto surpris demanda :

- Pourquoi on va dans ce restaurant ? Il a l'air plus nul que l'autre...

- Peut-être mais leurs nourritures sont meilleurs que l'autre, de plus il y a une petite surprise pour Kakashi, expliqua Jiraiya

- Hein ? ne comprit pas le concerné d'un air bizarre et soucieux

Ils rentèrent dans le restaurant et virent de dos une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs en natte qui préparait quelque chose, elle leur sans se retourner :

- Ohayo gozaimasu ! Que voulez-vous ?

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire, elle avait des yeux vert et quelque mèches blanches devant ses yeux. Quand elle vit Kakashi elle arrêta tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et partit par la porte en criant sous les yeux ébahis des ninjas :

- Nee-san ! Nee-san ! Il est là ! Il est là !

- Mais Nee-chan... Qu'est-ce que... fit une autre voix féminine

Soudain elle revint avec une autre personne avec elle, elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des mèches blanches à côté de ses joues, on voyait ses yeux vert-turquoise. Elle avait l'air gênée... Elle lâcha la main de sa copie en criant :

- Nee-chan... Arrête...

- Chidori-chan... regarde qui est là, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce et en tourna t sa tête vers Kakashi

- ... Mais... Mais c'est... c'est... sanglota Chidori

Sa sœur hocha la tête, la sois-disant Chidori enlaça d'une vitesse phénoménale Kakashi en pleurant, le ninja copieur devint rouge et ne comprit pas du tout ce qui se passait. Qui était cette Chidori ? La connaissait-il ? Le connaissait-elle ? Que fallait-il faire ? Puis la grande sœur de Chidori complimenta :

- Vous faites un beau couple.

Kakashi surpris poussa Chidori stupéfiée et il recula entant tout rouge comme un tomate bien mûr. Il balbutia en se protégeant :

- Je... je... je ne voix pas de quoi vous parlez... Je... je ...je ne vous connais....pas...

- !!

Chidori fut surprise et elle sanglotait, elle pleurait, puis Jiraiya arriva vers elle et lui expliqua :

- Il n'a plus de souvenirs de la soul Society, il est partit étant très jeune... je crois que je te l'ai dit, non ?

- ...

- hum... Qui êtes-vous ? Je... demanda Kakashi d'une petite voix

- Fuyuka Etsuko

- Chidori Etsuko... sa petit sœur... Je suis désolée, j'avais oubliée que tu n'as plus de souvenir d'ici...

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser... je n'aurais pas dû t'éjecter comme ça...

- Non... C'est à moi de m'excuser, fit Chidori en rougissant

Personne ne parlait puis Fuyuka les interpela :

- Ça vous dit de manger un peu ? Je crois que vous devez avoir faim... non ?

- Heu... ne sachant pas quoi répondre, son ventre avait gargouillé à sa place

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air étrange et avait tous une goutte derrière la tête, puis ils rigolèrent tous. Quelque temps plus tard, ils mangèrent dans le calme avec de la bonne et délicieuse nourriture. Chidori, durant tout le repas, restait accrochée à Kakashi qui devinait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ce dernier demanda aux deux filles pour avoir une explication :

- Comment ça se fait que vous me connaissez très bien ? C'est comme Lavi ?

- Comme Lavi ? Non, pas vraiment. Nous somme les filles d'un très grand ami de ton père, alors c'est normale...

- ...

- Et Chidori est tombée amoureuse de toi... dit Fuyuka en se rapprochant de Kakashi pour que personne ne l'entende à par lui

- heu...

Kakashi ne dit rien, il faisait juste un regard ahurie. Ils continuèrent à manger et Jiraiya demanda à tout le monde quand ils eussent finit de manger :

- Savez-vous quel jour sommes-nous ?

- heu... Le combien ? demanda Naruto

- Le 15 Septembre !

- Ah... Ok... fit Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai compris... hé hé hé...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Naruto, Y-a quoi de spéciale aujourd'hui ?

- C'est mon anniversaire... répondit Kakashi en se frottant derrière la tête gêné

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! crièrent tout le monde

- Mais... mais arrêtez... pas besoin de crier comme ça...

- Tiens !

Fuyuka avait tendit un bol de soupe avec des crevette décortiqués à l'intérieur avec une soupe au légumes, Kakashi regardait le bol surpris, pourquoi Fuyuka lui avait donné un bol de soupe ? En crevette en plus ! Kakashi lui dit :

- Heu... Je n'ai plus faim...désolé...

- ... Allez, laisse toi aller...

- Non... je n'ai plus du tout faim... je suis vraiment désolé...

- ... C'est vrai ? Alors je vais faire quoi avec ce bol...

- JE LE PREND ! interrompit Naruto fou de joie

- D'accord, tiens, fit Kakashi en donnant le bol au blond

- Miam ! Itedakimasu !

Tout le monde regarda Naruto mangé d'un air amusé, d'après eux ça avait l'air bon ! Puis Kakashi tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, il ne vit pas Chidori depuis qu'on avait dit que c'était son anniversaire, il demanda a la sœur :

- Où est Chidori ?

- Aucune idée mais...

- ICI ! apparut la fille juste devant Kakashi qui avait sursauté et tombé de sa chaise la tête la première

- Ne... refait...plus jamais...ça... Chidori, ordonna Kakashi tremblant comme un chien apeuré

- Gomen, je voulais juste te donner ça !

- Hein ?

Tout le monde vit un paquet dans les mains douces de Chidori, Kakashi le prit et l'ouvrit et apparut une boite noire métallique. Il ouvrit la boîte et fut surpris, c'était un wakizashi de petite taille ressemblant fortement à celle de son père, à part que son poignée était noire, au bout se trouvait une cordelette rouge. Il remercia :

- Merci...

- Ah ! Je savais que tu allais aimé ça !

- Bon on va y aller... fit Jiraiya, Au revoir !

Puis ils partirent en les remerciant et en faisant signe. Puis ils se séparèrent de Jiraiya et rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Il faisait si calme, la tranquillité s'était installée chez les ninjas. Puis ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient : Naruto dormait sur son lit en bavant, Sakura regarda ce qu'elle avait pris avant de partir et Kakashi prenait une douche calmement. Ce dernier était pensif et repensait à cette journée, des shinigamis qui le connaissaient ou qui voulaient le connaître, des gens super sympathique et agréable, retrouvailles avec Jiraiya... Qui l'aurait cru ? Très vite il se souvint de son rendez-vous avec le capitaine... Ce soir... Vers 7h30 normalement..., il sortit de sa douche de nouveau dans sa tenue de shinigami, il avait vraiment les cheveux trempés, il s'assit sur son lit puis il reçut une serviette sur visage, c'était Sakura qui lui l'avait lancé, kakashi lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ...

- Vous allez attrapé froid, et puis c'est désagréable d'avoir les cheveux mouillés, non ?

- hum... tu as raison.

Kakashi s'essuya les cheveux avec la serviette et pendant ce temps Sakura prenait sa douche tranquillement, plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il entra après la permission du ninja copieur, cette personne était Soi Fon, il demanda à l'héritier :

- Kakashi-kun, peux-tu venir avec moi ?

- Heu... hum... Si vous voulez...

Kakashi partit avec le capitaine de la deuxième division, puis ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Soi Fon. Le bureau n'était pas très grand mais il y avait deux canapés face à face, au milieu une table basse ainsi qu'un bureau avec une chaise avec deux tonnes de papiers. Ils s'essayèrent sur les canapé. Soi Fon demanda à Kakashi :

- Kakashi, tu es né ici, tu es l'héritier, pourquoi veux-tu tellement rester dans ce village ninja ? Tu es maintenant une cible d'Aizen ! Ne vois-tu pas les risques que tu prends en restant là-bas !? Veux-tu faire courir les risques à ce village !? Veux-tu qu'il soient tués par Aiezn !?

- ... Je comprends parfaitement tout ça... je sais, je ne suis pas bête...

- Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi prends-tu ces risques !?

- ... Car Konoha risquerait d'être en guerre contre l'Akatski, et je veux les aider.

- ... Notre devoir de Shinigami n'est pas ça

- Mais mon devoir en tant que ninja est celle-ci ! En tant que Junin de Konoha, je protégerai le village de Konoha au péril de ma vie !

- Eh ben, tu es tellement têtu, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu aurais un tel caractère, soupira Soi Fon en admettant le choix du ninja

- Pourquoi voulez-vous tant me protéger de Aizen ? C'est a cause de mon pouvoir... baissa Kakashi les yeux d'un air triste

- Oui et non...

- Hein ?

- A vrai dire, c'est une très longue histoire, mais Yoruichi s'est fait la promesse de te protéger et moi je suis juste sa voie, c'est tout.

Kakashi la regarda d'un air ahurie, tant de personne voulait le protéger de Aizen pour quelconque raison, il était reconnaissant envers eux, puis il demanda l'heure, Soi Fon lui repondit :

- 7h 15 environ... pourquoi ?

- heu... C'est où le quartier de la treizième division ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Jushiro-taichou ma demanda de le retrouver ce soir là-bas.

- ...

- Tu veux que je ramène là-bas alors ? fit une personne venant d'arriver

Kakashi se retourna et vit Lavi avec un grand sourire, il lui tapota à l'épaule, Soi Fon se leva et ordonna à Lavi :

- Allez-y vous deux...

- Compris ! fit Lavi comme un peu matelot

Puis le roux emporta Kakashi par le bras et l'emmena dehors et s'arrêta, Kakashi lui demanda :

- Tu sais au moins où est le chemin !

- Bien sûr ! rassura-t-il en sortant son katana hors du fourreau et en prenant son fourreau de l'autre.

Il croisa le katana et le fourreau pour qu'ils forment un "T" puis il hurla :

- "GRANDIS ! KIZUCHI !"


	13. Birthday party

**Chapter 13 : **

_**Birthday party **_

Il croisa le katana et le fourreau pour qu'ils forment un "T" puis il hurla :

- "GRANDIS ! KIZUCHI !"

Par la grande surprise du ninja, le fourreau et le katana se transformèrent en un grand maillet, celui-ci demanda au roux :

- Comment as-tu fait ça !? Que s'est-il passé !?

- Je vois tu es surpris, en fait ce katana est un Zanpakuthô.

- Zan...pakuthô ? répéta Kakashi qui n'avait pas compris

- Zanpakuthô ou "trancheur d'âme" est un katana comme le mien, mais ce n'est pas un katana ordinaire, mais tu verras ça plus tard avec Yoruichi-chan, ça te va ?

- ... J'aurais préféré que tu m'en dises un peu plus...mais bon, ce n'est pas grave...

- Ah ouais ? De toute façon, tu le sauras, c'est ça l'importance...

- hum...

Lavi regarda Kakashi un peu tête en l'air, ce dernier lui dit :

- On ne devrais pas y aller ?

- Si...

- C'est par où ? demanda le ninja en partant vers une direction totalement au hasard

Lavi le retint de partir en mettant sa main sur son épaule, et mit avec son autre main le bout de son maillet par terre et tint fortement le manche. Il ordonna à son ami avec assurance :

- Tiens le manche, et fortement, ça va secouer !

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment... pensa Kakashi en avalant sa salive

Kakashi obéit et tint fermement la manche du maillet de Lavi avec quelques sueurs sur le front, le roux hurla au maillet de toutes ses forces :

- SHIN !

Soudain le manche du maillet s'allongea très rapidement, et ils parvinrent au-dessus des nuages de la Soul Society sous la grande surprise du ninja copieur. Puis Lavi amusé de voler dans les airs regarda de haut le Seireitei et se dirigea vers des bâtiments près d'un lac. Le roux dirigea le manche de telle façon qu'ils arrivèrent vers ce quartier, en même temps Lavi hurlait de toute ses forces :

- HIIHAA ! C'EST PARTIT POUR LA TREIZIÈME DIVISION !

Quant à Kakashi, il ne regardait pas où ils allaient, ils avaient les yeux fermés et tenaient le manche à deux mains pour ne pas tomber. Puis, par curiosité il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'ils descendaient vers les bâtiments au bord du lac.

- C'est bon ! On arrive ! ... heu... hésita Lavi

- Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a Lavi ?

- ...

- Lavi ! hurla Kakashi pour que le roux entende

- Je ne sais toujours pas atterrir...

- Ne te fous pas de moi !! hurla Kakashi avec sa plus grande colère et frayeur

Avant que Lavi put dire quoique ce soit, ils s'écrasèrent contre un des murs du bâtiments de la treizième division. Quelques temps après, Lavi se releva et se frottant la tête et en rigolant. Il dit avec un grand sourire :

- Ouah... Quelle balade ! C'était pas mal, non ? Kakashi-chan...

- ga gah.... fit un petit bruit sous les débris

- Kakashi-chan ? Ohé... Kakashi-chan ! Où es-tu ?

- I...ci... continua la même voix

Lavi se dirigea vers cette voix et enleva les pierre qui étaient restées sur Kakashi et l'aida à se relever. Ce dernier avait la tête qui tournait et ses jambes complètement dégourdies, avec le maux de tête qu'il avait, il lui dit d'un ton furieux même si c'en avait pas l'air :

- T'es malade... T'aurais pu nous tuer... 'tin, t'es vraiment... ah...

- Ça va aller, Kakashi-chan ? On dirait que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette...

- T'es con, c'est à cause de toi ! cria Kakashi, Apprends à atterrir la prochaine fois! Baka... ah...

- De toute façon, nous avons atterri à dix mètre ... un peu de marche te fera du bien, tu retrouveras tes esprits en marchant...

- Bonne idée, de plus je suis vraiment en retard...

- Mais c'est super grave ! s'exclama Lavi

- Bof, je le suis toujours... fit Kakashi qui s'en fichait complètement ( et c'est vrai !)

- HEIIN !? C'EST VRAI ?! (Bah oui...)T'es vraiment pas sérieux comme mec... (C'est sûr.)

- Possible...

- C'est bon, nous somme arrivés... Voilà le quartier de la treizième division.

- Eh ben... Impressionnant...

Ce qui était impressionnant était la taille du bâtiment, c'était aussi grand qu'un paquebot, Kakashi regarda le toit dont ses tuiles étaient rouges, Lavi lui demanda par curiosité :

- C'est sur le toit que tu as rendez-vous ?

- Oui... hum... je me demande quelle surprise il m'a préparée ce capitaine...

- Ukitake Jushirô ? Vu comment il est si gentil avec tout le monde, ça doit être une surprise dont tu ne te remettra jamais !

- ... Tu as raison... approuva Kakashi

- Aller, montons sur le toit et allons voir ce qu'il y a !

Kakashi hocha la tête, ils sautèrent sur le toit en même temps et ils virent Jushirô avec trois autres personnes que le ninja reconnaissait fort bien, il avait une tête d'ahuri comme s'il n'avait pas compris de ce qui se passait, des larmes, sans le vouloir, coulaient sous ses yeux, ce dernier marmonna juste un nom :

- Obito...

C'était le soir à Konoha, tout le monde rentrait chez eux pour se reposer jusqu'au lendemain, quelques chunins et junins surveillaient l'entrée du village. Shikamaru ayant fini les préparatifs des examens de chunin, rentra chez lui la tête reposée. Arrivé devant chez lui, il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, mais elle était déjà ouverte. Il la poussa et salua tout le monde d'une voix de flemmard :

- Je suis de retour...

- Bon retour... ça s'est bien passé ?

- Bof...

- Shikamaru ! Ne réponds pas comme ça à ta mère !

- Ça s'est bien passé...

- Là c'est mieux, tu vois que tu peux y arriver !

- Hmm...

Shikamaru monta les escaliers en ignorant sa mère et alla dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit, il repensa à Naruto et à son équipe. Pourquoi ce dernier était-il parti ? Telle était la question à laquelle Shikamaru devait répondre rapidement. Il avait su que leur dernière mission s'était très mal passée ; mais qu'après ils disparaissent... C'était plus qu'étrange pour Shikamaru. Mais ce n'était pas le seul à penser à ceci, ses autres amis le pensaient également, il devait retrouver la Team Kakashi, c'était l'objectif qu'il s'était donné.

Dans le bureau du Godaime, Tsunade regardait depuis un bout temps des lettres et elle s'en lassait, c'était soient des remerciements, soient des demandes de mission, soient des rapports de missions mais aucuns n'étaient en lien avec la Team Kakashi. Elle était inquiète pour eux, mais aussi pour le village.

- Revenez vite vous trois... pensait tout le temps Tsunade.

Soudain on frappa à la porte, elle autorisa à la personne d'entrer et c'était Niliru, elle avait l'air inquiète. Elle était là pour chercher une petite mission, D ou C, peut importe, pour elle. Tsunade lui donna sa mission, Niliru la lut d'un air triste et déprimé. L'hokage lui demanda :

- Ça va aller, Niliru ?

- Je m'inquiète pour la Team Kakashi... et je me demande aussi si j'ai bien fait de vous avertir de leur désertion...

- Niliru, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir ! rassura Tsunade avec un sourire qui réchauffait le cœur

- C'est vrai... j'y vais !

Niliru partit toute joyeuse en croyant en Tsunade.

- Obito...

Kakashi regardait les personnes se tenant en face de lui, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus était en face de lui, devant lui. Au fond de son cœur, il était ému, mais à la fois surpris...

La première personne avait des cheveux en bataille bruns très foncés et des yeux noirs. il avait une paire de lunette de ski noire à verres oranges et une écharpe orange autour du cou ainsi que la tenue traditionnelle de Shinigami. Il souriait...

Puis Kakashi tourna sa tête et vit une deuxième personne qu'il connaissait si bien.

C'était une femme magnifique avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes. Elle avait un rectangle violet sur chaque joue. Elle portait comme tout le monde la tenue des shinigamis à part que sa ceinture était violette, plus grande et attachée derrière son dos. Elle souriait comme l'autre garçon.

- Rin...

Kakashi tourna encore une fois sa tête et marmonna toujours :

- Minato-sensei...

Kakashi regardait un homme qui ressemblait fortement à Naruto par ses cheveux même si il les avait plus longs, mais aussi par ses yeux, la seule chose qui n'y était pas étaient les petites moustaches de Naruto, il portait toujours et encore la même tenue. Kakashi sanglotait et essuyait ses larmes bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal. Obito arriva près de lui à une vitesse impressionnante, lui mit sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Kakashi, tu es sûr que tu suis à la règle les lois des ninjas ? Un ninja ne dois pas laisser paraître d'émotion et ne dois pas pleurer...

- Mais ta ... gueule... Je ne pleure pas, mes larmes coulent toutes seules... ce n'est pas moi...

- Wooh... Kakashi pleure... il pleure... se moqua Obito comme un gamin

- Mais ta gueule... supplia Kakashi

- Garde tes larmes ainsi que ta joie... La soirée ne fait que commencer... ordonna Jushirô avec un très grand sourire

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Kakashi juste après avoir séché ses larmes.

- Tais-toi et regarde haut au ciel... tu vas être impressionné... fit Lavi souriant.

- Hein ?

Kakashi regarda le ciel sombre et étoilé, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des étoiles, mais jusqu'à un moment où on entendait quelques bruits qui venaient de loin, une chose fine et plutôt blanche partit vers le ciel et explosa en plusieurs lumières rouges, d'autres lumières partirent mais explosèrent en plusieurs autres couleurs : bleu, jaune, rose ou autre. C'était un feu d'artifice et Kakashi était impressionné, tout ça, c'était pour lui... pour son anniversaire. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et il avait les yeux écarquillés, Minato s'approcha de son élève, lui mit sa main sur son épaule et dit avec un très grand sourire :

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Kakashi se retourna et regarda son maître dans les yeux, puis sauta dans les bras de son sensei tout en pleurant et en le remerciant :

- Merci... merci...

Minato était surpris puis mit une main sur sa tête et l'autre derrière le dos, il lui dit tout bas :

- Content de te revoir, Kakashi-kun...

- Oh ~ Tu pleurs... fit Obito en se moquant

- ... Tais-toi... Obito...

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave... Il faut que tu nous suives, tu vas être surpris... lui dit Rin

Rin pris le poignée de son ami et l'attira vers une très grande salle en plein nuit, à l'intérieur de cette salle, il faisait très sombre et on n'y voyait rien... rien... Soudain, la lumière fut et ça cria :

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI !

Kakashi voyait les shinigamis qu'il avait rencontrés aujourd'hui, d'autre shinigamis, d'autres capitaines comme Soi Fon ainsi que ses deux élèves, ils portaient tous un verre rempli de jus de fruit ou de vin ou de bière ou de cidre. Il était ému et surpris, il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment de sa vie, non jamais... Puis d'autres larmes coulèrent, il leur dit juste : "Merci vous tous".

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde discutait entre eux et buvait, c'était une soirée vraiment agréable. Sakura buvait du jus d'orange mais elle cherchait parmi la foule son sensei, elle le trouva, il était avec Lavi. Elle s'approcha d'eux en leur disant :

- Ah vous voilà, je vous cherchais...

- Pourquoi tu nous cherchais ? demanda Lavi d'un air interrogateur

- Oui, en fait j'ai une question qui me trottait dans la tête, je voudrais savoir.....

- SAKURA-CHAN ! cria une voix si familière

C'était Naruto, il traversa la foule et arriva près de sa coéquipière, il demanda :

- Tiens, Sakura que fais-tu ?

- ... J'allais poser une question à Lavi, triple idiots...

- Ah, moi aussi j'ai une question...

- Bref, Lavi, es-tu vraiment le jumeau de Kakashi-sensei ? Enfin, dans le sens premier du terme... demanda Sakura

Les trois ninjas le regardèrent d'un air curieux, vraiment curieux, ils le fixèrent droit dans les yeux mais Lavi qui buvait tranquillement son jus d'orange. Il posa son verre sur le buffet et répondit :

- Premier sens du terme. Nous sommes frères, c'était ça ta question ?

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère moi... ah ah ah... rigola Kakashi qui fut surpris.

- Je vois, alors vous êtes des faux jumeaux, non ?

- Exact, des faux jumeaux...

- Si je comprends bien, commença Naruto, tu nom complet est Hatake Lavi...

- Pas vraiment, j'ai pris le nom de notre mère et Kakashi celui de notre père, mais si je rassemble les deux noms, c'est Hikari Hatake Lavi et pour mon frère, Hikari Hatake Kakashi.

- Hikari ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part mais où...

- Tu sais, je n'utilise jamais ces noms... Et puis il faut être prudent...

- Être prudent, pourquoi ? demanda Sakura qui ne le comprenait pas.

- Ah rien, rien du tout, je pensais à autre chose... juste à autre chose...

Puis la soirée se termina, beaucoup de personnes mais surtout des filles étaient allées voir l'héritier, le saluer, lui parler, lui avouer leur amour dont Kakashi se foutait complètement. Mais elle était courte même si ça avait duré au moins cinq heures, on ne voit pas le temps passé. Des shinigamis de la quatrième division nettoyaient la salle, quant aux ninjas, ils étaient crevés de chez crevés... ils n'en pouvaient plus, surtout Kakashi, ce dernier pourrait s'endormir à tout moment !

Lavi et Ukitake accompagnèrent les ninjas à la deuxième division, plutôt vers leur chambre. Arrivés chez eux, ils partirent en direction de leur lit et se laissèrent jeter dessus alors que pendant ce temps Lavi et Ukitake partaient. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois très rapidement et profondément. Cette nuit fut leur première nuit à la Soul Society, mais c'était géniale...


	14. Shoken morning

**Chapter 14 : **

_**Shoken morning...**_

_"Blanc... Tout est blanc..."_

_"Vide... il n'y a rien..."_

_"Du vide... que du vide..."_

_"Rien... rien devant moi, juste une ombre, une petite ombre..."_

_"Quoi ? Une ombre... Qui c'est ?"_

_"On dirait un loup... un loup... mais il a des ailes..."_

_"Un loup ailé, un loup avec des ailes..."_

_"Qui est-ce ? Un monstre... Ou autre chose... Je ne sais pas..."_

_"Qui c'est... Je ne sais pas... Je veux savoir qui c'est..."_

_"Je marche dans le vide... sans savoir où je vais..."_

Kakashi ne marchait que dans du vide, c'était tout blanc, il y avait un loup avec des ailes, c'était le même que celui de la dernière fois, le loup aux yeux de foudre... Ce dernier lui dit à voix monotone :

- Te revoilà, Kakashi...

Kakashi le regarda surpris, il ne savait qui c'était, et il ne savait même pas où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui et le loup. Il demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Je suis pourtant --- !

- ... J'ai rien entendu... Tu peux répéter...

- ... Tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre mon nom, nous nous reverrons.

- Hé ! Attends !

Soudain tout devint noir et un hurlement se fit entendre:

- GOOOD MOOORNIIIIINNNNNG KAAAAAAAAKAAAAAASHIIIIIII !

Revenu à la réalité, une personne aux cheveux roux sauta sur le lit de Kakashi qui en tomba, ce matin, ce fut vraiment un réveil secoué. Et vraiment secoué. Devant lui se dressait Lavi déjà habillé alors que Kakashi était en kimono blanc, ce dernier avait un regard d'ahuri et les yeux grands ouverts, enfin pas vraiment puisqu'il était à moitié endormi et beuglait. Le ninja copieur regarda les deux autres lits mais il n'y avait personne, il demanda à son frère :

- Où sont mes deux élèves ?

- Au réfectoire, il prennent leur petit-déjeuné, mais toi je parie que t'as eu le sommeil lourd dit donc !

- Si tu le dis...

Puis il s'étira, puis il se leva et regarda à l'entrée, il y avait Rukia qui attendait les bras croisés, elle hurla au ninja :

- TU NE DOIS PAS ÊTRE EN RETARD À TON PREMIER ENTRAÎNEMENT !

- Ouah... Vachement dynamique dès le matin celle-là... pensa Kakashi

- Pas la peine de crier, il vont être à l'heure... dit une personne près de la porte et qui venait juste d'arriver

- Yoruichi, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Kakashi

Yoruichi et ses long cheveux violets entrèrent dans la pièce et lui expliqua :

- Je suis là pour vous aider à vous entraîner, dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit-déjeuné pour qu'on puisse commencer...

- Hum...

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce et laissèrent Kakashi prendre une petite douche qui dura au moins dix minutes, puis il mit sa tenue de Shinigami, quand il eut de finir tout ça il descendit et alla au réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuné qu'il prit très rapidement : rapidement assis, il se releva une seconde après pour déposer son plateau à nettoyer par la grande surprise de la seconde division, ils étaient impressionnés... Finalement il sortit du réfectoire toujours en s'étirant. (N'oublions pas qu'il avait eu un réveil secoué... )

Après ce petit-déjeuné rapide, il sortit de la seconde division ne sachant pas où aller. Il se mit contre le mur pour attendre... Il soupirait de temps en temps. Soudain il entendit des gamins crier comme des fous, puis ils arrivèrent devant Kakashi tout en s'agitant, c'était Kei et Akiro :

- HII HAA ! WE ARE HERE ! WE ARE ! HI ! YAMÂRASHI ! HOW ARE YOU ?

- C'est Kakashi ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit mille fois ! Et qu'avez-vous dit ? Vous parlez quelle langue ?

- C'est de l'anglais ! répondit Akiro

- Nous venons des États-Unis... quand nous étions vivants bien sûr ! continua Kei

- Anglais ? États-Unis ? Vivants ? ne comprit pas Kakashi, C'est quoi ?

- Anglais ? C'est une langue... fit Kei

- Et les États-Unis, c'est un pays... dit l'autre jumeau

- MAIS COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE TU NE CONNAISSES PAS LES ÉTATS-UNIS ? demandèrent les jumeaux surpris de la question de Kakashi

- Eh ben... c'est à dire... heu... je ne sais pas.... en fait... transpira le ninja copieur de sachant pas quoi répondre

- Il vivait dans une autre dimension que la vôtre, donc il ne connait ni les États-Unis, ni le Japon, ni la France et etc... fit Ukitake en arrivant

- Ah... firent les deux jumeaux

- Merci, capitaine, j'ai falli me faire passer pour un demeuré... J'ai eu trop de chance ! s'exclama Kakashi

- Oh, de rien, Kakashi suis moi !

- Comme vous voulez...

Ukitake et Kakashi laissèrent en trombe les jumeaux derrière eux qui étaient franchement énervés à vue d'œil, mais au fond d'eux ils s'en fichaient, ils pouvaient embêter le ninja copieur quand ils le voulaient, même pendant son sommeil et pendant son cauchemar ! Kakashi suivait Ukitake les mains dans les poches, il s'ennuyait, il n'avait même pas de livre à lire en chemin. Il regardait les alentours, à part des gens qui lui faisaient signes ou qui lui saluaient, rien qui pourrait lui attirer l'attention. Puis Ukitake lui demanda :

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Bof...

- Je vois...

- Taichou, où allons-nous ? Et où sont mes élèves ?

- Ils sont déjà avec Yoruichi... tu es en retard tu sais ?

- Ah bon ? Ch'avais pas moi... se plaignit Kakashi

- Il faut se dépêcher... Si vous voulez devenir Shinigami au plus vite...

- Mouais, j'approuve ce que vous dîtes...

Ukitake et Kakashi accélèrent le pas pour arriver un peu plus vite bien que Kakashi s'en fichait d'être en retard... mais ils allaient loin, ils traversèrent routes, et chemins pour traverser le village puis ils traversèrent une forêt assez dense, au final ils arrivèrent dans une clairière dans laquelle Kyoraku et les deux autres ninjas attendaient. Ces deux ninjas crièrent :

- VOUS ÊTES ENCORE EN RETARD SENSEI !

- Merde, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils me feront ça... Je suis à court d'excuse... pensa le ninja copieur avec une goutte derrière la tête

- Comment ça "encore en retard" ? Pouvez-vous être un peu plus clair ? demanda Ukitake qui ne comprenait pas

- Vous savez, Kakashi-sensei n'est jamais à l'heure ! s'exclama Naruto

- Et à chaque qu'il arrive en retard, il nous donne des excuses bidons ! finit Sakura

- C'est vrai ? fit Kyoraku, Mais ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça, Kakashi-kun...

- Hé hé hé... rigola Kakashi timidement avec une main derrière la tête, c'est que...

- Sois un peu plus sérieux, Kakashi-kun ! s'exclama Yoruichi en arrivant et en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un large sourire

Kakashi trop timide et trop honteux de lui rougit et ne parla plus. Il tourna juste sa tête pour qu'il ne vît plus Yoruichi devant lui. Naruto et Sakura souriaient, ils n'avaient jamais vu Kakashi aussi timide, c'était une première pour eux. Yoruichi s'éloigna de Kakashi et dit aux trois ninjas :

- Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir comment votre examen médical s'est passé... Juste par curiosité...

- Bien ! firent les trois ninjas en même temps

- Je vois... Bien je crois que nous allons commencer... Tout d'abord, on va changer d'endroit, on va aller près de la cascade.

- La cascade... Où c'est ? demanda Kakashi

- Tout près ! fit Yoruichi, Suivez-nous !

Yoruichi s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt avec les capitaines de la treizième et huitième division. Puis les ninjas les suivirent sans rien dire, sur la route, Kakashi demanda à ses deux élèves :

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de me réveiller ce matin ?

- Désolé de vous dire ça sensei... mais nous avons essayé et on n'y arrivait même pas... répondit Sakura

- Vous pioncez comme un vrai paresseux... c'était vraiment impossible de vous réveiller... expliqua Naruto, je me suis même fait mal aux poignées en essayant de vous faire bouger de votre lit...

- Eh ben... Normalement je ne dors pas comme ça... s'étonna Kakashi

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sakura

- Ouais, normalement, le moindre bruit me réveille... ha ha ha... je n'aurai jamais pensé à ça ! déclara-t-il

- Je vois... souffla Sakura

Pendant un bout de temps, ils ne parlèrent pas, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter à travers les bois, ils profitaient de ce moment de paix tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils adoraient écouter ces chants si mélodieux, tout de suite après, Naruto coupa ce silence en s'étirant et en bayant, il s'exclama :

- La soirée d'hier m'a épuisé !

- Tu n'es pas le seul... affirma le ninja copieur

- Ah ah ha! rigola Sakura aux râlement de ses coéquipiers

- Vous trois, marchez plus vite ! hurla Yoruichi

Les trois ninjas regardèrent Yoruichi, ils furent surpris, la distance qui les séparait était assez grande, environ une vingtaine de mètre... Ils avaient vraiment marché lentement ?! Ils étaient impressionnés... puis Yoruichi continua :

- Vous êtes vraiment lents pour des ninjas... dépêchez-vous !

- Nous ne sommes pas lents... Nous sommes fatigués ! renvoya Naruto

- Allez !

- ... Marre, grogna Naruto

- Le premier arrivé a gagner ! déclara Sakura en courant

Naruto surpris suivit Sakura de près, de même pour Kakashi qui les suivait, ils coururent sous la grande surprise de Yoruichi, quand ils eurent dépassé Yoruichi, cette dernière commença à courir. Elle les dépassa avec une très grande vitesse sous la grande surprise de tout le monde, puis Naruto accéléra sa course mais en vain, il était bien plus lent que Yoruichi. Ils montèrent en courant une pente puis arrivés en haut, ils virent un grand lac peu profond dont l'eau arrivait ici grâce à une cascade géante. on pouvait voir quelques gros rochers juste en dessous de la cascade. Les ninjas étaient impressionnés de voir un endroit magnifique en pleine forêt. Yoruichi leur dit :

- C'est ici qu'on va commencer votre premier entraînement...

- On va apprendre quoi ?! hurla Naruto content de commencer à s'entraîner

- Tout d'abord, il faut apprendre les bases, le vocabulaire de base !

- Bon, nous on vous laisse... fit Kyôraku

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! dit Ukitake

- Mouais, merci... remercia Kakashi aux capitaines

Les capitaines partirent en laissant les ninjas avec Yoruichi, pour une raison quelconque, puis Yoruichi s'assit dans l'herbe en tailleur, les ninjas firent de même. Sakura demanda à Yoruichi :

- Yoruichi-san, on a beaucoup de question à vous poser...

- Je le devine, je le devine ! s'exclama la jeune femme (même si elle avait au moins cent ans...)

- Yoruichi, quels étaient ces monstres qui nous avaient attaqués juste après Aizen ? fit Kakashi on ne plus peut sérieux

- Quel est le travail des shinigamis ? demanda Sakura

- Pourquoi mon chakra est devenu plus léger ? dit Naruto

- Arrêtez ! Avant de commencer à vous apprendre les bases, il faut que vous compreniez qu'être un shinigami est plus difficile qu'un ninja...

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? Les shinigamis et les ninjas doivent accomplir des missions, non ? fit Sakura

- Ici, c'est différent par rapport à Konoha... Être shinigami n'est pas un jeu... expliqua Yoruichi, il faut que vous compreniez tout ça...

- Être ninja n'est pas non plus un jeu... dit Kakashi

Personne ne parla, ils restaient muets comme une mule... puis Yoruichi leur dit :

- Nous allons commencer avec le vocabulaire de base des shinigamis !


	15. Training & Lessons

**Chapter 15 : **

_**Training & Lessons**_

- Nous allons commencer les vocabulaire de base des shinigamis !

Les trois ninjas regardaient Yoruichi d'un air ahuri, ils s'attendaient qu'elle dirait un truc du genre... Ils restaient muet pour qu'ils n'énervent pas leur "prof". Cette dernière continua à parler :

- Commençons par le travail des shinigamis...

- SALUT ! firent des personnes en arrivant par derrière

Le groupe se retournèrent et virent la belle Rukia et son compagnon Ichigo... Ichigo ? Que faisait-il là celui-là...

- Il ne devait pas être chez lui ?! finit Naruto _ma_ phrase ( j'allais le dire...)

- Eh oh ! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis un shinigami remplaçant ! répliqua Ichigo fou furieux

- C'est quoi ? Un shinigami remplaçant ? fit Naruto avec la même tête d'abrutie

- ... Je ne préfère pas répondre... murmura Ichigo

- Bref... Si nous continuons ! interpella Yoruichi avec une voix portante

- Vous leur apprenez les bases ? demanda Rukia avec un grand sourire, je peux illustrer les leçon si vous voulez !

- Merci à toi Rukia, sourit Yoruichi

- Rukia, t'es sûre de toi ? Tu sais bien que tes dessin sont...

Soudain Ichigo reçu une belle droite de la part de Rukia avant qu'il pu finir sa phrase, ce qui effrayait les ninjas, ils furent impressionnés, il y avait une troisième Tsunade... Puis Rukia s'assit à côté de Yoruichi et Ichigo resta derrière les trois ninjas attentifs. Puis Yoruichi reprit :

- Je vous ai dit que nous allions commencer les bases...

- Le travail des shinigamis, non ? fit Sakura

- Oui... Pour faire plus simple, il existe deux types d'âmes...

- Deux types d'âmes? Lesquelles ? fit Naruto

À ce moment là, Rukia dessina sur son carnet de dessin deux lapins l'un, à droite, sur fond blanc avec des cœur autour, l'autre, à gauche, sur un fond noir avec une tête de méchant. Elle montra le dessin aux ninjas qui avaient une sueur derrière la tête... Yoruichi continue :

- Le premier est le "plus", vous les appelez les fantômes, ce sont les plus courants et les esprits gentils

Rukia fit signe que le plus était celui de droite puis elle déplaça son doigt pour montrer celui de gauche.

- Quant au deuxième, ces ont les "hollows" qui attaquent sans distinction les morts comme les vivants pour leur manger leur âme. En un mot, ce sont les esprits maléfiques, finit Rukia, Pas de question ?

- Si, pourquoi... tes dessins n'arrivent pas à la cheville d'un dessin de bébé ? demanda Naruto

L'ayant mal prit, Rukia envoya son carnet sur la figure de Naruto celui-ci tomba en arrière avec des étoiles qui tournaient autour de la tête du jeune ninja blond. Puis Rukia récupéra son carnet, elle dessina à droite, un lapin gentil avec une flèche en direction d'un champs de fleur, à gauche un méchant lapin avec une croix rouge dessus. Elle montra ce dessin aux ninjas qui avaient toujours la même tête, puis Yoruichi continua ses explications :

- Le travail des shinigamis se fait en deux phases, tout d'abord nous devons guider les "plus" à la Soul society, par ailleurs nous devons éradiquer les "hollows". Pas trop compliqué j'espère ?

- Non, non c'est bon il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Kakashi, mais on comprendrait mieux si cette fille dessinait mieux...

Rukia avec une veine sur le front balança son carnet cette- fois ci sur Kakashi, ce dernier esquiva le carnet mais juste après il reçut an coup de pied de la part de Rukia, Kakashi fut éjecté contre un arbre. Il fut étourdit pendant un bout de temps. Le ninja copieur se releva et retourna à sa place, puis lchigo mit sa bouche à côté des oreilles de Kakashi et lui dit :

- Fais attention avec cette fille, elle est complètement folle !

- Merci du conseil ... J'y ferai attention...

Pour attirer attention, Naruto demanda :

- Yoruichi, comment ça se fait que mon chakra soit plus léger et que ma puissance a doublé ?

- Bonne question, comment l'expliquer ?

Tout de suite après, Rukia commença à dessiner deux autres lapins, l'un avec un bandeau de ninja et l'autre en tenue de shinigami pour représenter un ninja et un shinigami. Puis Yoruichi commença à expliquer :

- Vous savez que le chakra est constitué d'énergie spirituelle et d'énergie corporelle... non ?

- Bien sur ! s'exclama Sakura avec un regard méchant vers le blond aux yeux bleus.

- Il n'y a pas de problème ! sourit faussement Naruto

- Très bien, et vous savez que les âmes comme les shinigamis et les Hollows sont constituées que d'énergie spirituelle que l'on appelle reatsu, vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je ne savais pas ça, moi ! s'exclama Naruto en étant surpris

- Bon, maintenant vous le savez ! envoya Rukia

- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ma puissance a augmenté ! s'écria Naruto marre de tout ce "blabla"

- C'est grâce à l'absence de votre énergie spirituelle que votre puissance a augmenté ! conclu Yoruichi

- Absence... d'énergie... corpo... Comment ça se fait ! s'exclama Kakashi, Ce n'est pas possible ! Pour malaxer le chakra et utiliser la puissance maximum de nos technique, nous devons utiliser l'énergie spirituelle et corporelle ! C'est impossible !

- Impossible, mais vrai ! fit Rukia en leur montrant son dessin

- Alors ? Expliquez-nous ! s'énerva Sakura

- L'énergie corporelle est plus lourde que l'énergie spirituelle, je m'explique, fit Yoruichi, l'énergie corporelle est l'énergie qui vient de votre corps, alors que l'énergie spirituelle est l'énergie de votre âme. De plus, votre corps a une certaine limite, donc vous ne pouvez utiliser qu'une certaine quantité de chakra. Du fait que vos réserves de chakra sont assez restreintes.

- Si je comprends bien, c'est notre énergie corporelle qui nous fixe des limites en chakra, c'est ça... non ? fit Sakura

- Exactement ! affirma Yoruichi

- J'comprends rien, se plaignit Naruto les bras croisés

- Eh ben, alors comment te l'expliquer ? Voyons...

Kakashi se leva et se mit devant Naruto, ce dernier le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Son sensei commença à parler :

- Imagine Lee avec des poids, et dis-toi que Lee est l'énergie spirituelle et que ses poids sont l'énergie corporelle. D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui est le plus lourd ? L'énergie spirituelle ou l'énergie corporelle ?

- L'énergie corporelle... répondit Naruto

- Et si Lee enlève ses poids, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et résonne en énergie...

- Il ne reste que l'énergie spirituelle...

- Est-il plus fort sans ou avec ses poids ?

- Sans ! Donc nous somme plus fort sans énergie corporelle ! s'exclama Naruto

- Voilà, tu as compris ! félicita Kakashi son élève

- Je vois, alors nous somme plus fort sans énergie corporelle ! Mais comment on utilise l'énergie spirituelle ?

A ce moment là, Yoruichi se leva et commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux ébahis des ninjas, ces derniers,mais plutôt les garçons de l'équipe, rougissaient, ils commençaient à devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, quant à Sakura, elle l'admirait avec des étoiles autour d'elle, de même pour Rukia.

Quant au shinigami remplaçant, il lui tournait le dos mais il était rouge de rouge et avait les yeux fermés... Yoruichi ne s'était pas déshabillée complètement, elle avait garder son pantalon moulant noir et son haut sans manche noir... Elle s'approcha de la cascade mais plutôt des rochers et se mit sur l'un deux en tailleur et les mains l'un contre l'autre. Toute l'eau qui arrivait vers elle fut déviée, elle tombait à côté d'elle, c'était comme si elle avait généré un bouclier qui la protégeait... Les ninjas furent impressionnés... comment c'était possible ? Comment faisait-elle ça ? Puis elle retourna vers les ninjas et leur dit :

- Ceci est votre premier entraînement, vous devez générer un bouclier de reatsu, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça a en à l'air, si vous en mettez peu, l'eau peut traverser la barrière...

- Mais si on en met trop ? demanda Sakura

- Votre bouclier pourrait lâcher... c'est un excellent exercice ! fit Yoruichi

- Ça a l'air marrant ! s'exclama Naruto tout joyeux

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... on dirait que ça ressemble l'entraînement qui consistait de grimper aux arbres sans les mains ! compara Kakashi

- Nous pouvons dire que c'est un peu près la même chose ! Aller ! Allez-y !

Soudain le ventre de Naruto gargouilla, tout le monde l'avais entendu... Mais pourquoi à ce moment là ! Yoruichi fixait Naruto rougissant, il leur dit :

- Bon, je crois qu'on va plutôt commencer l'entraînement cet après-midi... Allez manger, bande de garnements...

- Merci ! cria Naruto en partant vers le coeur du seireitei

Kakashi et Sakura le suivaient en marchant, mais de toute façon, il n'avaient pas d'argent, à quoi bon... Quelques temps plus tard, ils traversaient les rues et chemins à travers la ville... il y avait de nombreux magasins et de restaurants, ils avaient tous les trois faim mais il n'avaient pas du tout d'argent. Tout à coup ils entendirent une voix méconnue :

- Kakashi-kun ! Sakura-chan ! Naruto-kun !

Les trois concernés se retournèrent et virent de restaurant Etsuko, celui de Fuyuka et de Chidori... ces dernières les saluaient en agitant leurs bras, elles criaient :

- Venez ! Venez ! Sakura-chan ! Kakashi-kun ! Naruto-kun !

Les ninjas se regardèrent, ils étaient d'accord entre eux, puis Naruto leur cria :

- On arrive !

Quelques temps plus tard, les ninjas mangèrent à leur faim, ils mangeaient de bonnes choses que les sœurs leur avaient préparées. Ils étaient tous les trois contents, puis Chidori demanda à son amoureux :

- Kakashi-kun, tu pourrais aller avec moi au cinéma... dans le monde des humains... ?

Ce fut le choc, Kakashi avala de travers sa bonne de nourriture et toussa énormément sous ces yeux de ses élèves, quand il avait réglé son problème il lui dit :

- Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Il faut que je m'entraîne !

- Allez... tu m'emmèneras, d'accord ?

- Demandes à quelqu'un d'autre ! répliqua Kakashi méchamment à la jeune Chidori

- Non ! Je veux aller au cinéma avec toi ! s'énerva Chidori

- P'tête bien que oui, p'tête bien que non... se moqua Kakashi

- Mais heu ! râla la petite, S'il-te-plait ! Allez !

- Bon d'accord... mais vient carrément dans ma dimension ! Et là je t'inviterai au cinéma...

- Kyaa ! T'es trop gentil ! Mon amour ! s'émerveilla Chidori par les paroles de Kakashi

Kakashi soupira et laissa Chidori de se coller à lui, ce dernier continua à manger tranquillement, à la fin du repas il leur dit :

- Comment fait-on... nous n'avons pas d'ar...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! C'était gratuit ! On vous offre le repas... les gourmands... sourit Fuyuka

- Merci ! remercia Naruto en partant vers la forêt suivit de Sakura et de Kakashi

Une vingtaine de minutes après le repas, ils arrivèrent au même endroit que ce matin et attendaient des personnes, plus tard ils virent Yoruichi avec une pomme croquée à l'intérieur, cette dernière leur ordonna :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Commencez à vous entraîner !

A ce moment là, Naruto enleva son haut de shinigami qui le mit sur l'herbe puis se mit sous la cascade sur l'un des rochers, et se mit en position et essaya de se concentrer... Sakura et Kakashi firent de même mais la fille de l'équipe avait encore un débardeur noir sur elle, quant à Kakashi, il avait un T-shirt sans manche noir avec un long col qui permettait de cacher encore et toujours le bas de son visage. Des secondes, des minutes et des heures passèrent sans qu'une personne de l'équipe pût générer un bouclier de reatsu.

Yoruichi pourrait très bien s'endormir devant eux, cette dernière les regarda et vit qu'ils avaient pas mal de progrès en si peu de temps, surtout Sakura qui arrivait presque à générer un bouclier de reatsu, mais par contre, c'était Naruto qui avait le plus de mal... Fallait-il lui donner quelques conseils ? Serait-ce une bonne idée ? Ou devait-il trouver la solution tout seul ?

Le soir tomba, et ils avaient tous les trois vraiment progressé et ils en étaient fiers... Oui vraiment fiers... Ils arrivaient, presque, à générer un bouclier de reatsu, ce qui impressionnait Yoruichi. Les ninjas s'essuyaient le corps et les cheveux avec les serviettes que Yoruichi avait ramenées, puis ils remettaient leur haut... Ces ninjas ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : Prendre une douche bien chaude ! Yoruichi coupa leur pensé en disant :

- Vous êtes plus doués que je ne l'avais imaginé !

- Merci du commentaire, remercia Kakashi souriant derrière son masque

- Bref... Je vais vous dire un truc, cet exercice est assez difficile, mais ça vous permettra de mieux gérer votre reatsu... et de utiliser la bonne dose...

- Comme le chakra ! s'exclama haut et fort Naruto

- Si tu le dit, rentrons...

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ? demanda Naruto

- Si, tu le peux ! Mais durant la nuit, l'eau est glaciale et il fait extrêmement froid la nuit... Vas-y, si tu as envie de tomber malade pendant plusieurs jours ! rassura Yoruichi avec un ton assez sadique

- ...

Naruto ne parlait plus... Il ne pouvait se permettre de tomber malade dès la première semaine au seireitei ! Fallait le faire quand même ! Ce petit groupe rentrèrent dans leur petit appartement...

Une question : Où Yoruichi dormait-elle ?


	16. Strange, don't you ?

**Chapter 16 : **

_**Strange, don't you ?**_

Le soir, juste après avoir pris leur douche, ils mangeaient tous les trois ensemble à la même table au réfectoire tranquillement. Ce soir-là, il y avait très simplement de la mousse de canard en entrée,des tagliatelles à la sauce au carbonara en plat principal et un yaourt au fruit pour le dessert, rien de spécial s'était passé à part que Naruto n'arriva pas à attraper les pattes... C'était drôle à voir ! Mais sur cette tables, il n'y avait pas qu'eux, Lavi et les jumeaux s'étaient invités car ils voulaient mieux connaître les ninjas, mais ils auront des jours et des jours devant eux pour se connaitre.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher en se mettant dans leur lit, ils s'endormirent assez rapidement.

À quelque part, un chat noir aux yeux jaune traversa la Soul Society, il sauta sur les toits et passa à travers d'une fenêtre, elle se trouva en face de Byakuya, ce dernier, d'une voix très calme, demanda :

- Alors ?

- Ils ont un très bon niveau... Mais c'est encore insuffisant...

- Je vois, devrons-nous les forcer un peu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bya-kun... Ils sont encore trop timide pour utiliser leur potentiel au maximum, tu n'est pas d'accord ?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, je me demandait si on devrait corser un peu plus l'entraînement...

- Si, t'es vraiment inquiet ! se moqua Yoruichi

- ...

Yoruichi et Byakuya se regardèrent dans les yeux, le capitaine restait calme puis reposa sa question :

- On corse plus...

- Pas besoin... coupa Yoruichi la parole, Ils sont en avance sur l'entraînement... Il n'y a pas besoin de corser l'entraînement, non pas encore...

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans leur chambre, ils dorment ! sourit le chat

- Je vois...

- Tu sais quand tu vas _le_ lui dire ? Tu sais, à propos de... demanda Yoruichi

- Non... mais pas maintenant, après tout, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant... répondit le brun

- C'est vrai, c'est encore trop tôt... affirma Yoruichi

Puis elle partit en laissant Byakuya seul, ce dernier réfléchissait, il avait des doutes... Le ramener à la Soul Society, était-ce une bonne chose ? Il se le demandait...

Durant la nuit, le ninja copieur n'arrivait pas à dormir, il s'agitait, un cauchemar ? Il bougeait dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil... Mais à quoi rêvait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il transpirait...

Il marchait, il n'y avait rien devant lui, rien... ce n'était que du vide...

- Encore cet endroit...

Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne, même pas le loup ailé de la dernière fois... Il marchait jusqu'à qu'il put entendre une musique... une mélodie...

Ça se répétait encore et encore, il avait déjà une impression de déjà entendu, quelqu'un la lui chantait ? Ou autre chose ? Soudain des images défilèrent sous ses yeux très rapidement, une immense demeure brûlait ! Un corps et du sang étalés par terre ! Un Hollow qui voulait le manger ! Des crie de femme aigu se fit entendre, elle criait un nom...

- KAAKAASHII

Un nom... Le sien... Juste après ces images horrible, il tomba en arrière en sueur...

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'était que ça ? Cette mélodie... Que s'est-il passé ? Que...

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de ta vie passée... répondit quelqu'un derrière lui

Kakashi, pétrifié, regarda derrière lui, il vit le loup... Il resta sur place tremblant et regardait droit dans les yeux, le ninja lui demanda :

- Une partie... de ma vie... passé... ?

- Oui... C'est à toi seul... seul et à ton âme de retrouver ces souvenirs... ainsi que ton pouvoir...

- Quel est mon pouvoir !! J'ai besoin de savoir !!

- Je viens juste de te le dire... seul et à ton âme...

- Ça m'énerve ! S'il te plait ! Quel est mon pouvoir ?! Je dois devenir plus fort au plus vite !! hurla la ninja copieur en se relevant

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu devenir plus fort ? Tu ne l'ai pas déjà assez ?

- Non, je ne le suis pas... Je ne l'ai jamais été ! cria Kakashi en se remémorant des souvenir douloureux

- Aies confiance en toi... Si tu veux avancer, aies d'abord confiance en toi... Kakashi...

Le loup disparut soudainement en laissant Kakashi seul, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu dans ses pensées, mais au fond l'étrange animal avait raison, il avait de moins en moins confiance en lui, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à protéger quelqu'un, de stopper son élève, et il était incapable de battre Aizen... Il se trouvait très faible, vraiment très faible...

Comment pouvait-il devenir plus fort ? Être capable de protéger quelqu'un ? De stopper quelqu'un ? Et de battre Aizen ? Il devait devenir plus fort, encore plus fort ! Mais il ne savait pas comment faire...

- Je ne vois pas du tout comment... Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit... Je ne sais pas comment devenir... je suis complètement perdu....

Sur ces mots, il se blottit sur lui-même tremblant et pleurant, il repensait à tous ces moments, ces moments douloureux qui lui faisait mal, un mot lui traversai l'esprit, un seul mot et il le souffrait :

TU ES FAIBLE...

Une forêt verte, dense, éclairée, une fille aux cheveux roses se réveillait dans une étrange forêt... mais magnifique, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs autour d'un lac féerique de couleur rose très clair qui tendait parfois vers le bleu et le vert, elle se leva et regarda ce spectacle magique et magique, elle se demandait où elle était, soudain elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle qui se cachait derrière des buissons, elle se mit en position de garde et attendit, une voix se fit entendre, une voix féminine, douce et innocente :

- Depuis le temps que je t'attendais, Sakura... Fleur de cerisier...

Elle sortit des buissons, la konoichi avait les yeux ébahis, elle ne voulait pas croire de ses yeux que devant elle se trouvait une étrange humanoïde... De plus "elle était belle" d'après Sakura en la voyant.

La personne devant elle avait la peau matte et un corps de rêve... Ses cheveux rose avec quelques mèches noires devant ses yeux roses cristallines étaient longs et attachés avec une barrette faite en peau d'animaux, c'était la raison pour laquelle que plus de cheveux partaient vers la droite, de plus plus de mèches tombaient sur sa joues droite, des oreille fines et pointues. Elle portait une légère robe sans manche rose et ouverte derrière le dos, ainsi que des sandales en bois. Elle était armée d'arc et de fléchés, et tout en bois... C'était une elfe, comme ceux des conte de fée...

Ayant retrouvé ses esprit Sakura lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu ? Et où sommes-nous ?

- Tu n'es pas encore prête à entendre mon nom, et où sommes-nous ? C'est très simple, tu es tout simplement en toi...

- En moi ? Qu'est que ça veut dire ?

- Tu es dans ton monde spirituelle... Et chaque personne a un monde différent...

- Je ne comprends pas du tout...

- Dès que tu es arrivée dans la Soul Society, tu es devenue Shinigami...

- Qui es-tu ?

-... Quand tu sauras pourquoi tu voulait devenir Shinigami et plus forte... Redemande le moi...

L'elfe partit en laissant Sakura seule, cette dernière se demandait si elle avait vraiment rêver... C'était si réelle pour elle...

Noir... Il faisait noir... Seul... Il était tout seul... Mouillé... Par terre, l'eau mouillait le sol en acier...

Un blond aux yeux bleus marchait sans distinction du jour et de la nuit devant lui, il ne se demandait même pas ce qu'il allait trouvé sur son chemin... Il voulait juste sortir de ces ténèbres... Juste sortir...

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui, il se retourna mais rien... il n'y avait rien... il continua son chemin en se retournant mais il vit une silhouette blanche... Il ne reconnue pas cette personne... mais elle disparut en s'évaporant...

Le lendemain, Kakashi se leva en dernier assez tardivement, mais bon, c'était dans ses habitudes, il s'étira en baillant, puis il vit un chat noir sur son lit, ce dernier lui dit :

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai fait un rêve étrange...

- Toi aussi, hein ? marmonna Yoruichi

- Hein ? Comment ça "moi aussi" ? ne comprit le ninja copieur, Je ne comprend pas...

- En fait,tes deux élèves ont fait aussi un étrange rêve, quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu trop à mon gout... fit Yoruichi

- Je vois... Rejoins nous vite !

Yoruichi partit sur ces mots, puis plus tard Kakashi sortit de sa chambre en repensant à ce rêve, ces vision et ces mots assez forts : "Si tu veux devenir plus fort, aies plus confiance en toi"... Kakashi le savait, savait que le loup ailé avait raison. En bas des escaliers, il vit Rin et Obito discuter ensemble, le couple le vit et Obito le salua :

- Yo Kakashi ! Ça va ?

- Kakashi-kun, c'est vrai que tu as fait un rêve étrange ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre j'éspère ! demanda Rin inquiète

- Ne... Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vais très bien, leur rassura Kakashi

- Heureusement... J'étais un peu inquiète... souffla la fille du groupe

- Bref, Minato-fukutaicho nous attend ! Viens ! ordonna Obito

- Fukutaicho ? ça veut dire...

- Ah oui... se souvint Rin, Minato est vice-capitaine de la treizième division !

- ... Je ne le savais... pas... Et vous quel grade ?

- Je suis le troisième siège de la quatrième division, répondit Rin

- Moi celui de la treizième division, sourit Obito

- Vous devez être alors très fort... Ça me rassure, complimenta Kakashi avec un soulagement dans son cœur

- Bref, il faut y aller ! ordonna Rin

Rin attira par le bras le ninja copieur à travers la Soul Society, puis ils arrivèrent près de la cascade du jour d'avant, celle qui était au milieu de la forêt, Kakashi vit le reste de sa team, son ancien sensei qui était devenu vice-capitaine ainsi que Yoruichi en forme humaine. Cette dernière dit aux trois ninjas :

- Bien, vous êtes tous les trois là... Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- Ben... Il y a une autre raison que de s'entraîner ? demanda Sakura

- Oui, nous sommes là pour éclaircir vos rêve...

- Éclaircir nos rêve ? fit Sakura

- Vous avez vu quoi ? demanda Minato

- Eh ben... J'ai vu un elfe aux cheveux roses...

- Un loup ailé au yeux jaune d'or...

- Une silhouette blanche qui a soudainement disparu...

la "rose" et le "blanc" regardèrent d'un regard assez étrange, ils ne savait pas s'il se moquait d'eux ou s'il disait vraiment la vérité... Puis Sakura continua son histoire :

- Elle m'a demandé la raison pourquoi je voulais devenir plus forte et une Shinigami...

- Pareil... fit Kakashi

- ... C'est du bidon ! J'y crois que dalle... grogna Naruto

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto qui avait les bras croisés, faisait-il exprès ou quoi ? Naruto leur tourna le dos, se mit en tailleur et bouda les yeux fermés. Yoruichi captiva leur attention :

- Ce que vous avez vu est la vrai forme de votre Zanpakuthô...


	17. Who am I ? Why ?

**Chapter 17 :**

_**Who am I ? Why ? **_

- Ce que vous avez vu est la vrai forme de votre Zanpakuthô...  
Sakura fut bouche-bée, la véritable forme de son Zanpakuthô était un elfe, par contre Kakashi ne l'était pas... Il savait depuis le début que ce loup était son Zanpakuthô, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était.

Quant à Naruto, il était surpris mais il s'en fichait complètement, il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il se leva et dit avec une colère noire :  
- C'est complètement débile !  
- Naruto ! Calme-toi ! Cria Sakura immédiatement  
- Peuh... S'en fichait Naruto  
- Yoruichi-san, pouvez-vous nous donner plus d'explication sur les zanpakuthô ? demanda Kakashi afin d'adoucir l'atmosphère  
- Bien sûr ! Accepta Yoruichi sans problème, Tout d'abord, le Zanpakutô ou "trancheur d'âme" est une arme spirituelle ayant l'apparence d'un katana, mais il est bien plus qu'un simple outil... c'est un partenaire pendant les combats !  
- N'importe quoi ! Ce qu'on a vu n'est qu'un rêve ! Fais chier ! hurla Naruto en partant

Tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés, ils était tous surpris du comportement de Naruto, pourquoi était-il énervé à ce point là ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Naruto n'était pas comme ça normalement... Tout à coup, Naruto partit en courant, Sakura aurait voulu le suivre mais son sensei l'interpella d'une voix honteuse :  
- Attends ! Laisse le seul... Après tout... c'est de ma faute... que son rêve... est brisé...  
- Sensei... pensa Sakura ayant les yeux écarquillés

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son sensei avait les yeux baissés comme si il avait fait quelque chose irréparable. Elle savait pourquoi il avait dit ça, en désertant son village natal, nous devenons déserteurs et nous ne pouvons plus devenir Hokage, c'est inéluctable...

Puis Minato partit en disant au reste de la troupe :  
- Je vais aller voir Naruto pour le calmer... Attendez ici !  
- Compris ! fit Yoruichi  
- Ok... souffla Kakashi  
- Et comment allez-vous le calmer, Minato-san ? demanda Sakura inquiète pour son coéquipier

Ils virent Minato partirent puis Kakashi s'adossa contre un arbre et regarda le ciel bleu couvert de léger nuage, il marmonnait quelques mots que seul lui pouvait les entendre :  
- Si seulement j'étais une personne tout à fait normale, un humain tout à fait banal... rien de cela ne serait arrivé...  
Yoruichi étant inquiète pour son petit protégé regardait Kakashi.

À quelques part dans le Seireitei, Naruto était assis sur une falaise où avait eu lieu l'exécution de Rukia, il regardait l'ensemble de la Soul society d'ici, en même temps il avait une tête d'enterrement, s'était blottit sur lui-même. Soudain le Yondaime arriva derrière le garçon-renard et lui dit en s'asseyant à côté de lui :  
- Je savais que tu serais ici, Naruto...  
- ... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
- Je suis venu pour discuter avec toi ! sourit le Yondaime  
- ... Pourquoi avez-vous enfermé Kyubi en moi ?  
- ... Pour faire simple, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je savais que tu deviendrais fort... J'avais grandement confiance en toi...  
- Confiance en moi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? Et comment pouvez-vous dire que je serais fort ? Je ne comprends pas... ne comprit pas Naruto que le Yondaime avait confiance en lui  
- Si je savais que tu serais fort, et la raison pour lequel j'avais confiance en toi, est que tu es mon fils, Naruto.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, il était le fils du Yondaime ?! C'était impensable pour lui... Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il regardait son père souriant. Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils et frappa en pleine face le Yondaime, celui-ci tomba à trois mètre plus loin en étant surpris de la réaction de son fils. Naruto lui demanda en hurlant de toute ses forces :  
- Pourquoi !? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça ! ?  
- Pour te protéger bon sang... j'ai caché la vérité pour te protéger ! Tu es mon fils unique après tout ! Tu es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...

Sur ces mots, Naruto pleurait, il alla dans les bras de son père, il avait des larmes de joie... Enfin ! Enfin, il connaissait son père ! Ses origines ! Naruto était si heureux ! Après tant d'années de tortures et de rejets, il connaissait enfin ses véritables origines ! Minato mit ses main derrière le dos de son fils comme le ferais un vrai père et lui dit avec un ton rassurant :  
- Ça va aller, fiston, ça va aller... ne pleure plus, aller, ça va aller...  
- P'pa, je suis si content, je t'ai enfin retrouvé... papa...  
- Je sais, je sais... Aller sèche tes larme et rejoignons les autres !  
- Compris !  
Le Yondaime et Naruto partirent de la falaise pour rejoindre les autres.

Plus tard, les "blonds" arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, au lieu de la cascade, ils virent le reste du groupe. Yoruichi reprit son petit discours :  
- Reprenons, Sakura, Kakashi... Vous avez vu votre zanpakuthô... vous devez savoir leur nom pour devenir plus fort... et souvent, pour l'avoir, vous devez accomplir une condition... cruciale...  
- Une condition cruciale ? Oh ! se souvint Sakura, Mon zanpakuthô m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais devenir plus forte, si je trouve la réponse à cette raison... je pourrai avoir son nom...  
- Exact, tu as compris, Sakura ! fit Yoruichi, Bon, si on reprenais où on était hier ?  
- Attends, on faisait déjà quoi hier ? demanda Naruto qui ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait

Soudain, tout le reste du groupe regardait Naruto avec des gros yeux, ils se demandaient si Naruto avait vraiment oublié l'entrainement... ou s'il plaisantait... Sakura à bout de patience demanda à Naruto :  
- Naruto, tu n'as pas quand même oublié l'entraînement d'hier...  
- Bah si...  
- Triple idiot ! Va te faire voir ailleurs ! frappa Sakura de toutes ses forces

Grâce à cette merveilleuse démonstration, Naruto fut expulsé contre un arbre à dix mètres des autres, les shinigamis avaient un peu les yeux écarquillés... enfin, surtout Minato, il avait de la pitié pour son fils. Kakashi essaya de calmer en lui disant :  
- Tu sais Sakura, tu n'avais pas besoin de le frapper...  
- Hmm... j'avais perdu patience... se pardonna Sakura  
- Pour une konoichi, elle a de la force... pensa Minato, elle ressemble vraiment à Tsunade...  
- Naruto, fit Lavi en se mettant à côté du blond, vous étiez en train de générer un bouclier de reatsu sous une cascade...  
-... Ça me revient maintenant... C'est reparti pour l'entraînement ! Yatta ! hurla Naruto en se relevant  
- Bon, retournez sous la cascade !  
Soudain Lavi et Yoruichi tournèrent soudainement leur tête vers le vide, puis essayèrent, d'après Kakashi, de sentir quelque chose dans le ciel... Curieux Kakashi leur demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, des Hollow ?  
- Heu... non, nous venons juste de sentir un reatsu très puissant, n'est-ce pas, Yoruichi-san ? demanda Lavi  
- ... Enfin... se soulagea Yoruichi toute seule  
- Hein ? Quoi ? ne comprit pas Lavi, Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment important, et si vous continuez l'entrainement ?  
- Bon, allons-y !  
- Yosh ! Ikuzeeee !! hurla Naruto de toutes ses forces, hein ? Sakura-chan, tu vas bien ? dit Naruto en voyant Sakura qui ne se sentait pas très bien  
- Non, pas trop... C'est comme si la pression de l'air est plus forte que d'habitude... l'atmosphère est lourde...  
- Bizarre, quand j'avais cette sensation c'est quand j'ai regardé les arran-machin-chose dans les yeux... fit Kakashi en se souvenant des deux personnes très étranges...  
- Arran-machin-chose ? pensa Lavi puis il parla, Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà rencontré Aizen et les arrancars !! Ce n'est pas possible !!  
- Ben... si... fit Kakashi en se grattant derrière la tête  
- C'est pas vrai... souffla le "roux"  
- Écoute Lavi, c'est Aizen qui m'a dit qui je suis vraiment... et que j'avais un pouvoir effroyable en moi... Je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi...  
- ... De toute façon, tu le saurais un jour ou l'autre ! s'infiltra Yoruichi dans la conversation  
- Hmm... fit Kakashi  
Kakashi s'approcha de Sakura vraiment faible, c'était comme si on avait aspiré toute son énergie vital ou quelque chose comme ça. Le ninja copieur demanda à son élève :  
- Ça va aller, Sakura ?  
- Pas vraiment... mais continuons l'entraînement, nous devons le réussir s'il l'on veut devenir plus fort !  
- Comme tu veux, fit Naruto

Le "blond" commença à enlever son haut puis retourna à sa place sous la cascade, ce que les deux autres firent. Ils s'entraînaient dans le calme, cependant, Kakashi n'y arrivait plus à contrôler son reatsu comme auparavant, mais cela n'impressionnait ni Lavi ni Yoruichi.  
- Tu sais à quoi je pense, n'est-ce pas Lavi, demanda Yoruichi  
- Bien sûr...

- Ce reatsu, à l'instant... c'était celui de...  
- Oui...  
- Il est vraiment puissant... frissonna Lavi

Puis Chidori et Fubuki arrivèrent avec de la nourriture dans des paquets, elles virent les trois ninjas notamment Kakashi qui avait énormément de difficultés, bien plus que Naruto. Chidori, qui était inquiète pour son amoureux, demanda à Yoruichi :  
- Excusez-moi, mais à ce que je vois, Kakashi a du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiète, je crois qu'il en a conscient, répondit Yoruichi  
- ... Et vous croyez qu'il va réussir ? demanda Fubuki  
- Aucune idée, répondit sèchement Yoruichi  
- Yoruichi-san !  
- Mais il a un très grand potentiel, il pourrais surpasser les capitaines voire le commandant-capitaine... compléta Yoruichi dans son analyse

Au bout de cinq minutes, les trois ninjas sortirent de sous la cascade, ils prirent chacun une serviette pour se sécher, puis Chidori donna un plat à chacun qui contenait du riz nature, des sushi, de la viande coupée en petit bout, de la salade, des biscuits, un chocolat chaud et de l'eau cependant Kakashi était soucieux et avait les yeux dans le vide. Chidori inquiète lui demanda :  
- Silver-kun ? Silver-kun ? Tu vas bien ?

- Silver ! Silver-kun !!  
- Hein ? Quelqu'un m'a appelé par mon surnom ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit -enfin- Kakashi  
- Tu vas bien ? redemanda Chidori  
- Oui, ça va... Je repensais juste à mon entraînement...  
- ... Et ? fit Chidori  
- Je n'arrive plus à faire le même résultat que hier... Il y a quelque chose qui me bloque... Ce n'est pas normal... rajouta le ninja copieur  
- Pas normal mais il y a une raison à cela !! fit Lavi en avalant son déjeuné  
- Si tu n'arrive plus à faire le même résultat que hier c'est tout simplement que...  
Pour durer le suspens, Lavi commença boire son chocolat chaud mais soudain, sans le faire exprès il en reversa sur lui puis hurla à cause des brulure :  
- PUTAIN ! SALETE DE CHOCOLAT CHAUD ! JE VAIS...

_N.A. : Afin de ne pas choquer les jeunes esprits, nous censurons cette scène..._

_Merci de votre compréhension_

Juste après, Lavi dans le lac - il s'était brûlé à cause du chocolat chaud- continua ses explication :  
- Bon je reprend, si tu n'arrive plus à faire le même résultat qu'hier c'est parce que ta quantité de reatsu est plus importante que hier...  
- Plus importante ? ne comprit pas Kakashi, Comment ça ?  
- Bah... Tu as été dans un gigai pendant de longue années et la quantité de reatsu que tu utilisait pour malaxer ton chakra était comment dire... assez mince par rapport à ce que tu as...  
- Ce que tu veux dire, commença Sakura, c'est que Kakashi-sensei possède une quantité gigantesque de reatsu, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'arrive pas à générer ce bouclier, c'est ça ?  
- Pas vraiment... En fait il doit d'abord s'habituer à cette quantité qu'il n'a pas d'habitude...  
- Ce n'est donc pas un problème de contrôle ? fit Sakura  
- Non, à condition que Kakashi n'est pas pire que Ichigo ! plaisanta Lavi  
- Pire que Ichigo ? fit Kakashi, Comment ça ?  
- J'espère tout simplement que tu arriveras à contrôler ton reatsu correctement... expliqua Lavi

Au bout d'une demie-heure, ils avaient fini de manger, et Naruto hurla en retournant à la cascade :  
- C'est parti pour reprendre l'entraînement !! Yahou !  
- Attend Naruto... J'aimerais que vous fassiez autre chose... Quelque chose de encore plus dur que de générer un bouclier de reatsu...  
- Quâaaaaa ? demanda stupidement Naruto

Les trois ninjas regardait Yoruichi curieusement, les vente soufflait, des feuilles partirent des branches... Elle dit :  
- Vous aller faire apparaître votre zanpakuthô sous forme de katana !


	18. Our Swords !

**Chapter 18 :**

_**Our swords !**_

- Vous aller faire apparaître vos zanpakuthôs sous forme de katana ! fit Yoruichi

Dans la dimension élémentaire, quatre personnes portant une cape noir avec des nuages rouges cousus dessus à l'intérieur d'une grotte attendaient que la tempête se calmait, en effet depuis plusieurs jours le temps était comme déréglé ce qui provoquait des averses nombreuses, des orages incessantes, d'une chaleurs étouffante à un froid de canard...  
La première personne du groupe, apparemment le chef de l'unité, avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs-corbeaux ainsi qu'un regard rempli de haine et d'envie de vengeance. Le deuxième avait des cheveux blancs mi-longs, les yeux violets ainsi que des dents assez pointues et une grosse épée appartenant au démon du village de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi. La troisième du groupe qui n'était qu'autre la seule gente féminine du groupe, avait des cheveux longs roux, des yeux de même couleurs ainsi que des lunettes noires. Le dernier, le plus grand, avait des cheveux oranges mi-longs mis en arrière et des yeux rouges.  
Le brun sortit de la grotte et regarda le ciel orageux.  
- Depuis quelques temps, le temps est devenu imprévisible, un jour c'est la canicule et le lendemain, c'est un nouvel air de glaciation...  
- Sasuke-kun ! Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur de la grotte ! appela la fille de l'équipe nommée Karin

- Sasuke ! hurla-t-elle encore plus fort  
- ... Pas besoin de tes conseils Karin... envoya le dénommé Sasuke  
À ces mots, la tempête se calma, puis l'unité continua sa route, cependant celle-ci, une personne bizarre sortit de la terre, il ressemblait à une plante et son corps était .... comment dire... divisé en deux, en une partie noire et l'autre blanche, il avait les cheveux verts et portait la même cape que la petite équipe. La partie blanche leur dit :  
- Vous avez échoué, Pain est très déçu...  
- Nous n'avons pas échoué, on vous a apporté Hachibi ! fit Sasuke  
- **C'était un Kawarimi...** expliqua la partie noire  
- Merde... postillonna Sasuke à cet échec fatal  
- Mais il y a quelque chose qui va t'intéresser si tu restes dans l'Akatsuki...  
- **Oui, quelque chose très intéressant...**  
- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Suigetsu, le garçon aux cheveux blancs  
- Un pouvoir...  
- **Unique en ce monde pitoyable**, expliqua la partie noire  
- Un pouvoir unique ? se demanda Sasuke, Et est-il puissant ?  
- Nous ne connaissons pas vraiment sa puissance mais un certain Aizen Sosuke connait plus sur cet étrange pouvoir...  
- Aizen Sosuke ? fit le brun  
- J'en ai parlé avec les oiseaux, cette personne est effrayante et inhumaine... Il est accompagné par d'autre personnes... Il sont tous inhumains, décrivit Jûgo, le plus grand de l'équipe  
- Inhumain ? s'affola Karin, Sasuke-kun ! Protège-moi j'ai peur !!  
A ces mots, Karin sauta sur Sasuke mais ce dernier se décala pour que Karin pû se ramasser par terre, puis la partie noire noire de Zetsu continua :  
- **Il nous a contacté et nous voulons que tu ailles le voir !**  
- Mais restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais...  
- Et où est-il ?  
- Tiens, c'est écrit sur cette carte...  
- **Soit prudent !**  
Zetsu partit en laissant l'unité Taka seule, puis ils continuèrent leur route.  
Au bout d'une heure, l'équipe Taka arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, ils étaient dans une clairière sombre comme si c'était le soir ou la nuit. Des arbres âgés et de très grandes tailles entouraient la clairière, l'herbe était sèche... Karin se frottait souvent à Sasuke pour se réchauffer de la froideur de la clairière, puis un personne assez étrange apparut. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blancs mi-longs, un regard souriant qui le trahissait et un sourire qui vous glaçait les os. Il portait un haut à manches très longues noires, un pantalon de même couleur avec des bordures blanches sur le côté, une cape beige déchirée en bas ainsi que des sandalettes noires. Il leur dit d'un ton bien amical ce qui surprenait Karin :  
- Vous êtes venu, merci bien... Quoi ? Mais ne me regardez pas fixement comme ça ! Vous allez voir, je vais tous vous tuer vraiment doucement...  
L'unité Taka se mit en garde à ces mots, puis le "blanc" sortit :  
- Je rigole !  
- Toi... souffla Suigetsu  
- Où est Aizen ? demanda Sasuke impatient de le rencontrer  
- Aizen ? fit-il, Ah... lui... Il est là...  
A ce moment là, un homme bruns aux cheveux plats qui allaient en arrière et aux yeux marrons sortit des buissons, il portait exactement la même tenue que celui qui avait les cheveux blancs, il les salua :  
- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, unité Taka et Akatsuki...  
- Aizen, c'est toi ? demanda Sasuke  
- Oui, c'est moi...  
- Que veux-tu ? fit Sasuke  
- Une alliance... Entre nous et vous... Entre Holows et Akatsuki...

A Konoha, il y avait toujours ces petites routines : les missions, l'académie remplie de gamins, la famille, les soirées dans les bars et les restaurants. Cependant chez certains ninjas, une routine leur manquait, celle de l'équipe de Kakashi, la routine de Naruto qui prenait une dizaine de bols de ramen, celle de Kakashi avec ses retards incessants, celle de Sakura qui repoussait sans cesse les pervers grâce à ses coups surhumains...  
L'Hokage qui était Tsunade, avec son bureau qui était vraiment un capharnaüm lisait des lettres de remerciement qu'elle devait répondre, triait les missions par niveau, remplissait des papiers mais aussi des rapports de missions... Sur le bureau, il y avait plusieurs bouteilles de Sake. Bien qu'elle en eût marre de ces papiers incessants, elle vérifiait s'il n'y eût pas de nouvelles de la team Kakashi...aucune... il n'y avait aucune nouvelle d'eux...même pas une seule petite nouvelle ou indice pour les retrouver... Tsunade prit un verre de Sake et le but, puis elle pensa :  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, où êtes-vous ? Kakashi... J'espère que tes origines resteront secret dans le monde Shinobi... Naruto, ne te fait pas prendre par l'Akatsuki... Sakura, veille sur eux, je t'en supplie...  
- Tsunade-sama ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Shitzune en voyant son Hokage pensif  
- Oui, ça va, je suis juste inquiète pour eux...  
- Les connaissant... Ils doivent s'entraîner dans un endroit où personne pourra les retrouver ! rassura son assistante  
- Tu dois avoir raison...  
A ces mots, Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil et regarda Konoha depuis la fenêtre, puis elle pensa :  
- Faîtes attention à vous... Et revenez plus forts que jamais...

- Apparaître...nos... Zanpakuthôs ? répéta Sakura  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "apparaitre nos zanpakuthôs" ? demanda Naruto  
- Bah... apparaître vos zanpakuthôs sous forme Katana... voyez ! Le mien est comme ça sous forme Katana ! fit Lavi en sortant son katana de son fourreau  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Naruto  
- Mais comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Sakura  
- Je vais vous expliquer...

- Une alliance ? Entre l'Akatsuki et Hollow ? fit Sasuke en regardant Aizen d'un air bizarre  
- Hé !! C'est quoi un "Hollow" ? Un truc à bouffer ? Ou à décapiter ? J'aimerai en voir un !! fit Suigetsu en se léchant les lèvres  
- Crétin ! marmonna Karin puis elle parla à voix haute, Un hollow... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et puis pourquoi vos chakras sont si... étranges...  
- Comment ça ? fit Sasuke  
- C'est comme si ils n'avaient pas d'énergie corporelle... enfin pratiquement pas... c'est vraiment très étrange...  
- En effet, nous n'avons pas d'énergie corporelle normalement, nous sommes des âmes.  
- Des âmes ? fit Suigetsu, C'est bon à manger ?  
- Nous vous expliquerons tout ça... en nous entretenant avec votre chef.  
-... Je vois... dit Sasuke

Dans une pièce noir où son ombre était blanche, Naruto fixait le vide, plutôt une silhouette blanche, Naruto commença à lui parler :

_Au début je ne te voyais pas, je ne t'entendait pas... _

_Alors que les autres les entendaient, je ne comprenait pas... _

_Et je ne savais pas pourquoi... _

_Mais maintenant je comprends, je n'y croyais pas aux zanpakuthôs, ni aux hollows, à rien... _

_De plus je commençais à perdre de plus en plus espoir... _

_Et je n'arrêtait pas de remettre la faute aux autres... et je ne me rendais même pas compte... _

_C'était sans doute parce que j'avais déserté... que j'ai perdu espoir, que je pensais que je ne pouvais plus devenir Hokage _

_Mais au fond de moi, il y avait une petite voix qui me dit _

_"N'abandonne pas, va vers l'avant ! Ne jamais dire jamais !" _

_Je ne les entendais pas, mais maintenant je comprend qui c'était... _

_C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Tu voulais me rendre plus confient, plus fort..._

_S'il te plait, combattons ensemble !_

A ce moment-là, la silhouette devint un animal, elle se transforma en renard à deux queues dont la fourrure était d'un gris chromé, au bout des queues ainsi qu'au bout des oreilles, il y avait de la fourrure noire, il avait les yeux blancs cristallins et le fond d'œil noir, de plus le renard était d'une taille imposante mais pas aussi grand que kyubi.  
- Bien, voici ma forme katana ! fit d'une voix plutôt masculine  
Sur ces mots, le renard au poils argentés se transforma en katana.

De retour à la réalité, Sakura s'exclama joyeusement en tendant un katana assez étrange en l'air dans ses mains.  
- J'ai réussit ! j'ai matérialisé mon zanpakuthô ! Comme il est magnifique !  
Le zanpakuthô de Sakura avait une taille plus réduite qu'un katana normal, il faisait une peu plus grand que son avant-bras, son manche était de couleur rose et le métal blanc, au bout se trouvait deux fleurs de cerisier respectivement de couleur blanche et rose. Sa lame était d'une blancheur pure. Quant au fourreau de son katana, il était rose et blanc.  
Puis elle se tourna vers son coéquipier Naruto qui possédait lui aussi un katana mais il avait la taille d'un katana normal. Il le portait dans ses mains et son fourreau sur ses genoux. Le manche de son katana était blanc et le métal noir avec deux bouts de ficelle orange, la lame était aussi aiguisant que les dents acérées ou des griffes aiguisées d'un renard. Il était vraiment fier de lui d'avoir pu voir son zanpakuthô. Puis, quand ils regardèrent vers la direction de leur sensei, ils virent un katana de taille normale dans ses mains dont sa lame était blanche. Le manche était blanc et le métal d'un bleu écarlate mais très foncé, on ne pouvait distinguer ce bleu au noir, au bout se trouvait un bout de ficelle bleue et noire. quant au fourreau, il était bleu mélangé avec du blanc et du noir.  
Les trois ninjas souriaient dans leur coin, mais Yoruichi et Lavi partagèrent vraiment leur joie. Il discutèrent ensemble dans leur coin, en faisant qu'en sorte que personne ne les entendît.  
- Il l'a fait apparaître même si... commença Lavi  
- Non, tu sais bien ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- hmm... hocha Lavi la tête, mais lui, il ne rappelle probablement pas de l'incident.  
- Fort possible, mais on ne sait jamais... N'oublie pas que c'était à cause de cet incident qu'il fut caché par ton père...  
- Je sais ça ! Et aussi son pouvoir... depuis que je l'ai vu... de mes propres yeux... Il est incroyablement puissant...dit Lavi  
- Je sais, mais il doit vraiment _le_ voir pour l'utiliser correctement...  
- ... C'est le sceau qui l'en empêche...  
- ... Il est en train de rompre...  
- D'ici combien de temps...  
- Aucune idée, mais ils doivent s'entraîner, tous...

A ce moment là, Naruto appela Yoruichi et Lavi en agitant son bras en l'air pour leur faire signe.

- Allons-y !  
- Hum ! hocha Lavi de la tête

A côté des ninjas, Yoruichi les félicita d'avoir pu invoquer leur katana sous forme scellée, elle leur dit :  
- Pas mal, puisque vous avez réussit à faire ceci, entraînez-vous avec votre zanpakuthô et essayez d'avoir leur nom !  
- Nous le savons, fit Sakura avec un très grand sourire  
- J'aurai son nom en un temps record, hin hin hin, se venta Naruto  
- Vous savez c'est assez facile d'avoir le nom de son zanpakuthô, fit Lavi, mais vous devez savoir que votre zanpakuthô...  
- Moi je considère mon zanpakuthô, kitsune comme mon compagnon...même si je viens juste de le voir...  
- Hein ? Kitsune ? ne compris pas Sakura  
- C'est son surnom !! sourit Naruto au yeux de tous  
- Pas mal... souffla  
- Maintenant je sais comment considérer mon zanpakuthô ! C'est un ami ! Un compagnon ! Comme Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan et vous aussi ! Lavi ! Yoruichi ! Après tout vous êtes mes êtres chers !  
- ... Ils sont incroyable, pensa Yoruichi des ninjas de konoha  
- Je suis contente ! fit Sakura en rigolant  
- Hé ! interpella Naruto avec un sourire, Après tout c'est moi le sixième Hokage !

Lavi, Kakashi, Sakura et Yoruichi regardèrent Naruto d'un regard étonné, Naruto avait reprit la pêche !  
- Naruto... pensa Kakashi


	19. Pendulum : Kakashi's past ! Part 1

**Chapter 19 :**

_**Pendulum : Kakashi' past !**_

_**Part 1**_

_Remontons le temps pour voir le passé de Kakashi et de Lavi, le jour où le destin tragique d'un enfant a commencé mais aussi où sa prophétie a été prononcée. C'est aussi à partir de ce jour-là que Kakashi fut traqué par les plus puissants ennemis du monde. Aizen y compris._

_Son passé n'est guère gentil, faîtes attention à vous, âmes sensibles. Je vous préviens encore une dernière fois, son passé n'est guère gentil et doux comme les autres. _

Il y avait de cela une trentaine d'année, à la Soul Society, sous une pleine lune, le 15 Septembre, il neigeait. Pour la première fois de l'histoire, il neigeait au début de l'automne...  
De plus cette nuit-là, deux nouveau-nés virent le jour dans la plus grande et plus puissante des familles de noblesse. La femme avait mit au monde des faux jumeaux, l'un avait les yeux verts et les cheveux roux, l'autre avait des yeux bleus-ciel très clair et les cheveux blancs. Tous deux des garçons, le premier s'appelait Lavi, quant au deuxième Kakashi.  
La femme qui avait mit au monde ces deux nouveaux s'appelait Kuragari (Ténèbres), elle était connue pour être une Shinigami redoutable mais elle avait abandonné ses fonctions pour pouvoir vivre en tant que mère de famille. Elle avait les yeux verts émeraude et les cheveux longs dégradant de la racine roux jusqu'aux pointes des cheveux noirs.  
A côté d'elle se trouvait son mari, Hatake Sakumo, fier d'avoir des enfants, des jumeaux en plus. Hatake Sakumo avait de longs cheveux blancs argentés en bataille, des yeux noirs-gris. Il portait la tenue des shinigamis ainsi qu'un aori blanc par dessus avec le kanji dix.

- Tu vas bien Kuragari ? Demanda Sakumo.  
- Oui, ça va...  
- Hatake-dono, fit une infirmière tenant Lavi dans ses bras, tenez...

Sakumo prit Lavi dans ses bras, il était en train de dormir, quant à Kakashi, il était dans les bras de sa mère, il la regardait dans les yeux apeurés. Puis il commença à crier :

- Wouahh ! Wouahh !  
- Kakashi... shh... c'est moi... shh...  
- Wouahh ! Wouahh !  
- Eh ben, dès le début, pensa Sakumo de son nouveau fils qui n'arrêtait pas de crier.

Puis elle commença à bercer Kakashi grâce à une berceuse :

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_ _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_ _Hitotsu, futatsu to_ _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_ _Yume, yume_ _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_ _Umareochita kagayaku omae_ _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_ _Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_ _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_ _Douka kono ko ni ai o_ _Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

Le nouveau aux cheveux blancs s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière regardait son enfant dormir, il était tellement à croquer tellement il était si mignon. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre, il neigeait sous une nuit de pleine lune. Elle dit à ses enfants :

- Vous êtes nés sous une nuit magnifique, vous deux...  
- C'est bien vrai, tu sais, nous avons de très beaux enfants... fit Sakumo à sa femme.  
- Oui...

Le lendemain tout le monde fut mis au courant de leur naissance, ils faisaient tous la fête, puis dans la grande demeure des Hatake, Kuragari, tenant Kakashi qui était enveloppé d'un linge blanc dans ses bras, recevait des cadeaux par tout le monde, des fleurs qui étaient des lilas blancs qui étaient signe de pureté, ainsi qu'un banzai, signe de longévité. Puis une vieille personne arriva dans un kimono blanc. Il avait un chapeau bizarre sur la tête et une longue moustache blanche. Kuragari lui dit ton de surprise mais aussi de joie :

- Hidenori (loi supérieure)-sama !

- Kuragari-dono, à ce que je vois, vous avez accouché...  
- Ce n'est que l'un de mes fils, le deuxième est avec Sakumo-san... sourit Kuragari.  
- Des jumeaux ?  
- De faux jumeaux... mon autre petit garçon est roux, presque comme moi d'ailleurs...  
- Comment s'appellent-ils ?  
- Mon autre garçon s'appellent Lavi, et celui-ci Kakashi...  
- Tu aurais dû l'appeler Yuki (Neige) ou Yukio (fils issu de la neige)... Il lui ressemble avec ses cheveux blancs comme la neige et ses yeux de glace.  
- C'est son deuxième prénom, Yukio...  
- Je voix... Et Lavi ? demanda le vieil homme un peu curieux des nouveau-nés.  
- Il me ressemble énormément... et à l'automne...

- Alors, un nom comme Kazuaki (Harmonie de l'automne)...

- C'est aussi son deuxième prénom, nous leur avons donné deux prénoms chacun...

- Comme d'habitude, tu es très douée pour choisir les prénoms...

- Merci... rougit Kuragari au compliment.

Puis Kakashi regarda le collier, plutôt le pendentif de sa mère, et essaya de l'attraper en vain, Kuragari regarda son fils en train de essayer d'attraper son pendentif, à son avis, ça le fascinait. Le pendentif était composé d'une pierre blanche assez transparente, ou cristal blanc, sa forme ressemblait énormément au collier de Shodaime Hokage, ainsi que d'une petite clochette, sur chaque côté du cristal et de la clochette, il y avait une perle bleue ciel.  
Hidenori attira l'attention de Kuragari :

- Kuragari-dono, laisse-moi voir le destin de Kakashi, il y a bien une raison qu'il soit né sous une nuit enneigée et de pleine lune, ainsi que sa ressemblance au "seigneur".  
- Je suis d'accord, fit une personne qui venait juste d'arriver derrière Kuragari.  
C'était Sakumo tenant Lavi dans ses bras.

- Kuragani-dono, êtes vous d'accord ? Demanda Hidenori.  
- Oui, je le suis.  
- Très bien...

Hidenori s'approcha de Kuragani et de Kakashi. Ce dernier, quand Hidenori fut tout près, le regarda d'un air apeuré, il allait bientôt crier, hurler de terreur... Il avait peur, vraiment très peur... Hidenori approcha sa main du front de Kakakshi, mais soudain Kakashi commença à hurler suit de Lavi :

- Wouahh ! Ahhh ! Ouiinn ! Wouahh !  
- Kakashi, calme-toi... shh... Ce n'est que Hidenori... shh...

Kuragani berça Kakashi mais en vain, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, puis Hideroni s'éloigna de Kakashi qui se calma mais qui regardait toujours Hideroni d'un air apeuré. Kuragani se pardonna auprès de Hideroni :

- Désolée, je crois que Kakashi a peur de vous, je suis vraiment désolée...  
- Ce n'est pas grave... Je le ferai quand il sera endormi.  
- Compris ! Je vous appellerai ! Fit Kuragani.  
- Je dois y aller, j'ai des documents à remplir, fit Sakumo en passant Lavi à sa femme.  
- J'ai compris ! Sourit Kuragani.  
- A ce soir, ma chérie...

Sakumo et Kuragani s'embrassèrent et Sakumo partit vers sa division. Hideroni retourna aussi chez lui juste après d'avoir salué Karugani.  
Au bout d'une heure, les deux garçons dormaient dans les bras de leur mère, Kuragani les mit chacun dans leur berceau respectif. En effet ils avaient chacun leur lit.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Sakumo, capitaine de la dixième division s'occupait à remplir des dossiers assez énervants, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire en ce moment. Puis on toqua à la porte et ce fut Aizen Sosuke qui entra dans le bureau de Sakumo qui l'accueillit chaleureusement :

- C'est rare de te voir hors de ta division, Aizen...  
- Je sais, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter ensemble du bon vieux temps, mon ami... dit Aizen.  
- Pourquoi pas, après tout, nous ne sommes pas en alerte rouge.  
- C'est bien vrai... admit Aizen en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Sakumo.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial à te raconter à part que, il y a deux mois, Gin est devenu capitaine et Momo Hinamori est devenue mon lieutenant.  
- hum... C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, c'est quelqu'un qui a du talent...  
- Je vois...  
- Et toi ? Comment va ta femme, Kuragani-san ?  
- Elle a accouché hier soir, nous avons deux fils maintenant, sourit Sakumo.  
- Je suis content pour toi, et comment s'appellent-ils ?  
- Kakashi Yukio, et Lavi Kazuaki, je leur ai donné deux prénoms chacun.  
- Je crois que c'est toi qui as choisi le premier prénom, et Kuragani-san le deuxième... fit Aizen.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Sakumo perplexe.  
- Ta femme est meilleure pour choisir les prénoms, ah ah ah, rigola Aizen.

Puis Sakumo tourna le dos à Aizen et commença à bouder. Puis Aizen salua son ami et partit du bureau. Le soir, quand les deux bambins s'étaient endormis, Kuragani, tenant Kakashi endormi dans ses bras, était allée voir Hideroni avec son mari. En arrivant, ils virent une grande maison du style japonais, Hideroni ouvrit la porte et accueillit les Hatake.  
Puis les Hatake s'assirent sur des coussins. Puis Hideroni s'approcha de Kakashi, mit sa main sur son front et fit apparaître une lumière bleuâtre autour de sa main.

Plus tard, les Hatake rentrèrent chez eux, puis Kuragani déposa Kakashi dans son berceau et se mit dans son lit. Quant à Sakumo, il restait pensif à propos ce que Hideroni avait dit à propos du destin de son fils.

- Tout ça est flou...  
- Sakumo-kun... Viens te coucher...  
- Désolé Kura-chan, je dois prendre l'air, je suis désolé...  
- Ce n'est pas grave... Reviens le plus tôt possible, Sakumo-kun.  
- Compris, sourit faussement Sakumo.

Dehors, il faisait froid mais Sakumo ne le sentait pas, il ne portait pas son aori blanc, il marchait tête baissée à travers le Seireitei, puis il alla près de la cascade pour se changer les idées.  
Il regarda la cascade toujours en pensant au destin de son fils. Puis il entendit des craquements derrière lui, il se retourna et dégaina son katana.  
Son katana possédait une fine lame blanche, elle n'avait pas de garde et sa poignée était d'un bleu azur et d'un blanc cristallin. Il se mit en position avec son katana et dit à voix haute :

- Qui est là !? Montrez-vous !  
- Sakumo... Pas besoin de te mettre en alerte c'est moi... fit une voix féminine.

La personne sortit des buissons et Sakumo vit que ce n'était que Yoruichi. Il lui dit :

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Urahara-san ?  
- Si mais je voulais juste te voir... Comment tu vas ?  
- Bien...  
- On dirait que tu es pensif, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... ordonna Yoruichi en se mettant contre un tronc d'un arbre.  
- Ma femme a accouché de deux garçons la nuit dernière...  
- Félicitation ! Comment s'appellent-ils ?  
- Kakashi et Lavi...  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi pensif ?  
- Kakashi a un destin plutôt étrange...  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Yoruichi perplexe par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
- Ce soir, ma femme et moi sommes allés voir Hideroni-sama pour voir son destin... Il s'avère qu'il y ait une prophétie à son sujet...  
- Laquelle ?

Il mit son katana en l'air et laissa apparaître son Zanpakuthô, ce dernier était un loup ailé blanc de grande taille. Il demanda à son maître :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakumo-sama ?  
- Si je parviens à mourir, je voudrais que tu protèges Kakashi de ses origines jusqu'à qu'il ait l'âge de tout savoir, mais aussi que tu apparaisses comme son Zanpakuthô...  
- Je serais donc en quelque sorte un faux Zanpakuthô...  
- Oui...  
- Et dans le cas contraire, si quelqu'un lui dit tout avant qu'Ookami fasse son travail ? Demanda Yoruichi qui envisageait la défaite.  
- Il le guidera en tant que Zanpakuthô vers le bon chemin pour avoir le nom de son propre Zanpakuthô, tu as compris Ookami ?  
- Compris... Et quand je pourrais partir de son âme ? Demanda le loup ailé.  
- Quand le sceau que je vais lui mettre se brisera... fit Sakumo la tête baissée...  
- Sakumo, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ceci... fit Yoruichi en pensant que son ami en faisait trop.  
- Si j'ai besoin, il sera pourchassé par les pires ennemis que l'on puisse connaître dans ce bas monde.  
- Quelle est donc cette prophétie ? Demanda Yoruichi.

Sakumo ferma et les yeux et respira un bon coup, puis il révéla la prophétie de Kakashi :

- La voici :

_Lumière et ténèbres réunis..._

_une voix détruiras ..._

_deux voix changeront et sauveront..._

_Sous la lune blanche tu faucheras..._

_Sous une pluie de neige tu sauveras..._

_Lilas blanc tu vivras..._

_Basilic tu mourras..._


	20. Pendulum : Kakashi's past ! Part 2

**Chapter 20 :**

_**Pendulum : Kakashi' past !**_

_**Part 2**_

Yoruichi regarda Sakumo d'un air lassant, elle soupira et lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas avec une telle prophétie qu'il sera pourchassé par les pires ennemis...

- Je n'ai pas fini, Yoruichi-chan... Il y a une partie de la prophétie que je ne t'ai pas encore dite... cette partie est assez claire et tu comprendra sûrement pourquoi il est en danger...

- Dis le pour voir...

- voici la suite :

_Prince des ténèbres..._

_héritier de la lumière..._

_Chrysanthème__ du mal..._

_Chrysanthème__ du bien..._

_le plus puissant de tous..._

_unique de tous..._

Yoruichi regardait Sakumo d'un air assez perplexe, Kakashi était "lumière" et "ténèbres" ? Mais cela voulait dire quoi ? Quelque chose en particulier ? Et puis que voulait dire par "Chrysanthème" ? C'était quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Au japon, le Chrysanthème est symbole de pouvoir... si tu remplace le Chrysanthème par "pouvoir" alors tu as :

" _Pouvoir du bien, pouvoir du mal..."_

_" le plus puissant de tous..."_

_" unique de tous"_

- Si je comprends bien, Kakashi possède le plus puissant pouvoir du bien, et le plus puissant pouvoir du mal... C'est bien ça ?

- Oui... C'est Hidenori-sama qui nous a expliquer cette partie de la prophétie... Il connaissait juste la signification de Chrysanthème... Mais le reste, il ne sait pas...

- Si les pires ennemis comprennent ça...

- Si les pires ennemis sentent "ses pouvoirs", il est très mal, car "des pouvoirs" de cet ampleur ne peut être caché si facilement... corrigea Sakumo

- Maître, fit le loup Ôkami, je vais protéger votre enfant au péril de ma vie, je vous en conjure...

- Merci, mon ami... remercia Sakumo son Zanpakuthô

- Sakumo-san, ne t'inquiète, il y a moi...

- Je savais que tu dirais ça... Mais j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Lavi...

- Pourquoi ? ne comprit pas Yoruichi

- Lavi a juste besoin de toi... Je demanderai à Byakuya de protéger Kakashi, mon fils aura besoin de soutien... je suis sûr qu'il accepterait ma demande...

- Sakumo, quand tu ne seras plus de ce monde, je te promets de protéger ton fils au péril de ma vie ! fit Yoruichi sûre d'elle

- Si tu ne meurs pas avant moi ! rigola Sakumo

Le lendemain, Sakumo, tenant Kakashi dans ses bras qui portait un kimono bleu marine et qui avait un loup blanc en peluche, était dans la grande demeure des Kuchiki. Sakumo était assis en tailleur sur un coussin.

Quant à Kakashi, il tenait fortement sa peluche mais il mettait aussi une petite partie de la tête du loup en peluche dans sa bouche et la suçait. Il regardait partout et il était apeuré, mais de quoi ? Sakumo caressait de temps en temps la tête de Kakashi qui regardait au même moment son père...

Puis Byakuya arriva avec Rukia dans la salle. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur des coussins, puis Byakuya prit la parole :

- Quel est donc cette venue ? Hatake-san ?

- J'ai une demande à te faire, plutôt une requête...

- Quelle est-ce ?

- Je voudrais que tu protèges mon fils que voici, Kakashi Yukio, au péril de ta vie... Sachant que Yukio est son deuxième prénom.

- ...

- Ga... fit Kakashi en regardant Byakuya avec ses grands yeux bleus-cristallin

- KAWAI ! Il est trop kawai ce bambin ! pensa Rukia de Kakashi

- Je veux bien, répondit Byakuya

- Merci, Byakuya-kun, je te remercie...

- Excusez-moi, Hatake-dono, mais d'où vient ce mignon bambin ?

- C'est mon fils, Rukia-chan, mon fils... il a aussi un frère jumeau, Lavi Kazuaki

- Quand est-ce qu'ils sont nés ? demanda Byakuya

- Avant-hier soir... sous la lune blanche enneigée...

-... C'est vraiment très étrange...

_Sakumo raconta la prophétie de Kakashi à tous les capitaines et vice-capitaine du Gotei 13 le jour suivant à l'aide de Byakuya, depuis, la demeure des Hatake fut protégée par les Shinigami,mais ce n'est pas tout, Kakashi était un génie tel qu'il apprenait très vite à parler et acquit, malgré son jeune âge, une vitesse incroyable... une vitesse qui surpassait certains Shinigamis du Gotei13._

_Allons plus loin dans son enfance, le jour d'un meurtre, le jour où Kakashi avait vu la mort pour la première fois, des Hollows, ayant connu la plus grande des peurs,, mais aussi, le jour où il avait utilisé ce pouvoir incomparable... Le jour où tout avait basculé..._

- Lavi ! C'est à moi ! C'est mon cookie ! criait un petit garçon

- À moi ! fit un autre petit garçon

- Maman ! Lavi a volé mon cookie ! OUIN ! pleura le premier garçon

- Ce n'est pas grave... Kakashi, j'en ai fait plein d'autres ! s'exclama sa mère avec un plat de cookie

- Youpi ! Merci Maman ! remercia Kakashi tout joyeux

En trois ans, Lavi et Kakashi avaient grandis, cependant leurs parents avaient découvert qu'ils avaient des caractères complètement différents, plutôt opposés, Lavi était du genre courageux et de ne pas pleurer, Kakashi était au contraire pleurnichard, il pleurait pour un rien, et était un très grand trouillard. C'était un génie mais un trouillard... ce qui ne coïncidait pas vraiment...

Kakashi portait un kimono bleu-nuit avec des motifs ronds en noir, sa ceinture était noire, ces couleurs ressortaient la couleur claire de ses yeux mais aussi de ses cheveux.

Quant à Lavi, il portait un kimono rouge avec des motifs de feuilles marrons, ainsi qu'une ceinture marron très foncée.

Kakashi prit un cookie et le mangea sous les yeux de sa mère. Il était vraiment mignon quand il le mangeait. Kuragari portait un kimono noir avec des motifs qui étaient des flammes blanches ainsi qu'une ceinture blanche. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec un élastique rouge et noir avec des perles rouges flamboyant.

- Kakashi ! T'en mange trop ! hurla Lavi à Kakashi en lui piquant un cookie dans la main de Kakashi

- Lavi, t'es pas sympa ! WOUAH !

- Lavi ! Kakashi ! Arrêtez ceci immédiatement... Vous êtes frères...

- Papa ? demanda Kakashi

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec papa ? demanda sa mère

- Où est papa ?

- Il rentreras très tard... Nous n'allons manger qu'à trois, d'accord ?

- hmm...

Kakashi et Lavi faisaient une tête d'enterrement. Ils étaient tristes de ne pas pouvoir voir leur père ce soir-là. Puis soudain, ils entendirent des gardes criés et tombés :

- Kuragari-dono ! Aarg !

- Hein ? fit Kuragari d'un air inquiet

- Maman, j'ai peur... trembla Kakashi en s'accrochant au kimono de sa mère

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman ? demanda Lavi inquiet

- Venez les enfants, suivez-moi ! ordonna Kuragari

- Hum ! obéirent Lavi et Kakashi

Kuragari suivie de ses enfants arriva devant un mur, elle le poussa et apparut un passage assez sombre. Puis elle prit Kakashi et Lavi dans ses bras mais soudain elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle, cette dernière se retourna et vit une dizaine de Hollows de très grande taille. Elle écarquilla les yeux et mais ses enfants encore plus, Kakashi et Lavi tremblaient comme une feuille voire pire, ils transpiraient de peur... Ils s'étaient accrochés de peur au kimono de leur mère...

- Hu hu hu... Où allez-vous tous comme ça ? demanda le premier Hollow

- Hi !... Quelle bonne odeur de reatsu... fit le deuxième

- Manger... ah ah ah... Manger...

- Je le veux ! Yahh !

Tous les Hollows attaquèrent Kuragari, mais cette dernière disparut avec ses enfants et réapparut derrière les Hollows et s'enfuit en courant en direction de la forêt, elle courut et courut mais les Hollows la poursuivaient, mais quelle était cette bonne odeur de reatsu dont les Hollows parlaient ?

Soudain, à une centaine de mètre de leur demeure, ils entendirent une explosion, puis ils virent leur demeure en feu... Puis des Hollow arrivèrent vers eux à une vitesse affolante depuis la demeure.

- C'est mon festin ! Ha Ha Ha !

- Oh non ! pensa Kuragari, Ils s'en prennent à Kakashi ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Soudain Kuragari fut blessée au dos, elle fut blessée à cause des griffes des Hollow, elle était grièvement blessée, Lavi et Kakashi étaient balancés vers l'avant, et atterrirent par terre. Puis ils hurlèrent à leur mère :

- Maman ! Maman !

- Lavi... Kakashi... Fuyez... Fuyez ! ordonna leur mère

- Maman... pleura Kakashi, Maman... Ne nous abandonne pas... Je ne veux pas t'abandonner !

- Kakashi... Tu es fort...

- Maman ! fit Lavi avec des larmes sous les yeux

- Lavi, toi aussi, tu es fort...

- Te voilà !

Le Hollow atterrit sur le dos de la mère qui la fit cracher du sang, cela intensifiait la blessure de Kuragari. Les jumeaux écarquillèrent leurs yeux bien qu'ils l'étaient avant, les jumeaux étaient bien plus que effrayés, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, en face d'eux il y avait leur mère en train de mourir. Le Hollow leur dit d'un ton plus que menaçant :

- À qui le tour ?

- Fuyez... ordonna d'un voix faible Kuragari

- Maman...

Des larmes coulaient sous les joues de Kakashi, il faisait marche arrière inconsciemment, il était effrayé, le Hollow fonça sur Kakashi qui tomba en arrière, par réflexe il mit ses mains devant son visage et ferma les yeux de peur. Au bout de quelques temps, il n'était pas mort... Il ouvrit les yeux, il fut choqué ! Lavi s'était placé devant lui ! Il était grièvement blessé à l'œil droit, il a perdu cet œil... à l'instant... à cause de lui... Kakashi avait les yeux écarquillés, il avait peur, c'était le pleurnichard de la famille... mais c'était avant tout un génie... Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? pensa Kakashi, Je suis un trouillard, le roi des trouillards ! Je... j'ai... j'ai peur !

- Hung... gémit Lavi qui n'arrivait plus à se relever

- Lavi ! hurla sa mère, Arg !

Le Hollow, celui qui était sur la mère de Kakashi, continua à écraser encore plus Kuragari, elle souffrait, elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour donner un ordre à son fils :

- Kakashi ! Fuis avec Lavi !

- Maman... regarda Kakashi sa mère les larmes aux yeux

- Fu... Fuis... Kakashi...

-Maman...

- Ma...man, pleura a son tour Lavi

- Fu...is...

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Kuragari... Fuir, c'était le dernier mot de Kuragari... Kakashi le savait... Sa mère était morte sous ses yeux, elle était devenue sans vie... Kakashi ne voulait pas le croire... non, pas du tout...

- Oh ! Enfin morte ! fit le Hollow en ricanant, Au tour du roux !

Le Hollow fonça sur Lavi mais à ce moment-là, le Hollow fut arrêté par une créature étrange noire qui ressemblait à un dragon ou un Hollow ou à quelque chose comme ça, cette créature était couverte de glace aussi blanche que la pleine lune, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Lavi ne le savait pas...

Soudain Lavi sentit une énorme quantité de reatsu venant de son frère, il pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment... Il regarda son frère d'un air apeuré... Kakashi était debout entouré par un reatsu blanc et noir, les poings si serrés que du sang coulait de ses paumes de ses mains, son sang... son sang n'était pas rouge... il était d'un bleu sombre, d'un bleu-nuit, Lavi fut surpris... Ce qui effrayait le plus Lavi était le regard de haine, de vengeance, de meurtrier de son frère, c'était le regard d'un véritable assassin !

Kakashi énervé hurla aux cieux :

- TU NE TOUCHERAS PLUS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! NE T'EN PRENDS PLE À MA FAMILLE !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... pensa le Hollow plus que surpris


End file.
